Their Midnight Revels
by Auburn Red
Summary: AU-(because it was written and planned pre-Season 3)Two mysterious visitors arrive on a wet autumn evening, draw Thomas and Edith into their web, ultimately changing their lives and those of Downton's residents forever.
1. Chapter 1

Their Midnight Revels

By Auburn Red

Disclaimer: I do not own most of these characters. The folks from Downton Abbey belong to Garethe Neame, Julian Fellowes, and Rebecca Eaton. Further very important disclaimers will follow.

Author's Note: I worked on this before I saw the Christmas Special, so I didn't know the official status of Bates' trial but he does play a large part in the story that I don't really want anyone else to fill, so in my story at least he's still a part of the Downton goings-on (If you want to feel better just pretend he was acquitted instead of found guilty)

I should mention that since a large portion of this story is told from the points of view of Lady Edith Crawley and Thomas Barrow, two characters, especially Thomas, who put the "less" in "tactless,"the thoughts and opinions of the other characters reflect their thoughts and opinions, not mine. (Actually I like everyone in Downton Abbey, except the Duke of Crowborough and Vera Bates-what jerks-but everyone else is really cool!)

Chapter One: Gather Here in Silent Meeting

When I sound the fairy call

Gather here in silent meeting

Chin to knee on the orchard wall

Cooled with dew and cherries eating"

~ Robert Graves "Cherry Time"

The lightning sent a spark that practically lit up the whole evening sky and the thunder resounded in a crash as the knock filled the hallway. Thomas adjusted his livery to answer the door. He opened to see two strangers, a woman with ebony black hair and a man with fly-away russet locks. The man stood closer to the door completely wet from the rain. They looked so much like two puppies stuck out in the rain that Thomas had an urge to laugh. The man spoke first in a melodic soft voice, "Excuse me," he said looking directly into the footman's eyes. "Milady and I were stuck in the rain during a long ride and we request entrance onto his Lordship's grounds."

Thomas felt confused. Part of him wanted to say how unlikely it was, to make some sarcastic comment to the visitors, but it wasn't just his station. It was the way the man looked at him with his cerulean blue eyes and his voice. He couldn't take his eyes off of him. "I'll announce you at once," he said. "Please enter." The two figures paused looking down at the threshold as if it were some insurmountable barrier.

The woman, Thomas barely looked at her until she spoke. "It would be very unlikely for us to enter only to be turned out again, please ask his lordship that the Lady of Greenwood wishes for admittance first." There was an authoritarian demeanour to her voice that Thomas instantly was aware. He returned to the sitting room to ask the family. The man and woman waited patiently outside as the door closed to them but not before they met the eyes of Sarah O'Brien standing in the hallway giving the visitors a curious and suspicious look.

The rain had pelted down on the roof as the lightning and thunder kicked up quite a ruckus outside. Robert, The Earl of Grantham and Cousin Matthew were arguing as usual. Dowager Countess Violet was sitting back in her chair, her cane by her side viewing all and sundry as though she were the queen amongst all her worker bees. Lady Mary was checking through various patterns to determine the style for her wedding gown. Countess Cora was reading a letter no doubt from Sybil, probably trying to find a way to speak gently to her husband about it. Edith as usual was quiet, so quiet that no one ever noticed her, reading on the setee. She had a cover put over the book so no one could glance at the title not that anyone would have cared if she read it aloud (but then again considering the topic they might have). Dinner was soon to be ready.

The door opened and Thomas appeared somewhat flustered and confused. "I beg your pardon my lordship, but a Lady of Greenwood wishes to speak with you."

Robert looked up from his conversation with Matthew and turned to his wife and daughters. What Edith remembered was how quiet everyone suddenly became as they exchanged confused glances as though they had instantly been rendered silent. "I wasn't expecting anyone else tonight, Thomas." He looked to the rest of the family. They nodded looking just as confused as he did and as Edith felt.

"A Lady of Greenwood, are you sure, Thomas?" Cora asked even more bewildered.

"Preposterous, I don't know any of the families with that name and title," The Dowager Countess Violet declared.

"Still that is the names that she gives your Ladyships, "Thomas said trying to keep his voice free of confusion but not succeeding. "They were very insistent to speak with you."

"Well send them in Thomas," Robert said. The footman nodded and moved inside. "I suppose we shall get to the end of this mystery shortly."

The couple entered and instantly Edith had two thoughts. First, it should have been the man that she would have found attractive, no doubt he was handsome. No what amazed Edith was that it was the woman that she couldn't take her eyes off of. Her alabaster skin, hair that that smoldered with ebony but gave off faint glints of red, though small she had an imposing presence, almost chiseled in marble. The second thought was that she noticed that the woman was watching her, staring at her with such hypnotic green eyes that could look at and directly through her as though every thought, every feeling were laid out naked and wide open.

The woman was the first to speak. Her voice had a tonal quality as though she were used to being in command "You are Robert Crawly, Earl of Grantham are you not?," Robert nodded. as she continued. "We are strangers here and my servant and I would like to request only a bed and possibly a meal for the night. You see our motorcar had become stuck in the mud-"

"-Such unreliable vehicles," Violet snorted. Edith gave her a barely concealed look of annoyance wordlessly reminding her grandmother that she was the only one in the family who enjoyed driving.

"-Indeed your Ladyship," the woman said in a tone that clearly indicated that he was merely humoring the interruption. "And unfortunatley the road that we were on was washed away. As you can imagine it was a trying journey frought with peril." Clearly she had a talent for dramatization.

The Earl of Grantham looked from the odd woman to the odd man. Their clothes and hair were wet from the rain and there were tell tale signs of mud on the hems of their clothing. She was in a long green gown with an inky black cape draped over her shoulders, he in a white silk shirt over blue trousers and a blue tunic draped to his kneess. They weren't any sort of modern fashion as though they were dressed for some sort of masquerade ball. Well Edith reasoned it was approaching Halloween after all, maybe that's where they were headed.

The Earl was the first to speak trying to regain some semblance of control over the situation. "Well we can certainly assist you in anyway that we can. I can send our chauffeur to accompany you to the train station or anywhere you prefer-"

The lady glowered in a way at Robert that Edith had never seen from anyone even her grandmother as though he were nothing more than an ant that she could crush with her boot. Her voice was quiet almost like a purring cat, but there was an unistakeable force to it as though she were not used to taking no for an answer."If I wanted your chauffeur to accompany us, then I would have asked for it. What I clearly said but you must not have understood was that we wished for a bed for the night. Now, the custom in this country used to be that if a traveler wished to spend the night in the lord's lands, then it was his obligation to grant such a request. Please tell me that times haven't changed that much, your Lordship." Again Edith caught that tone in her voice as though the woman had sneered at the title considering it more ironic than one of respect.

The man grasped his employer by the elbow. "Flies with honey milady." But he grinned at the display clearly enjoying it.

"Well certainly not after such an outburst as that," Mary spoke up approaching her father. "Papa, such obligations does not give visitors the right to be rude and impertenant. They should be turned away!"

Edith glowered. That certainly did it. She approached the travelers. "And what would be the height of rudeness, Mary, sending two people out on a night such as this when clearly they have no means of travel of their own? If they wish to I would let them."

"I suppose then we should give them your room," Mary glowered.

"Oh but I believe that yours is more comfortable," Edith snipped back.

"Mary, Edith," Robert said lecturing his two daughters as though they were children once again. "It is also equally rude and impertenant to argue in front of two complete strangers." He turned to the couple. " Lady of Greenwood it would be our pleasure to welcome you for as long as you need and if you wish to eat with us, you may dinner will be at seven."

The two grinned. "Thank you your Lordship and please if I am to be a guest in your home, then you must address me by my given name, Lady Miranda," this time the Lady spoke with less irony. "We would appreciate it, and if you please if it's not too much trouble, I would prefer one of your maids to draw me a bath." She turned to her servant. "Ari, could you fetch our bags. I'm sure that the footman, Thomas, was that his name, may assist you if your Lordship prefers it."

"Of course," Lord Robert replied. He rang the bell for Thomas and Carson to appear. "Carson, please tell Emily to draw her Ladyship's bath and tell Mrs. Patmore to prepare two more guests for dinner tonight."

Carson nodded until Lord Robert mentioned Mrs. Patmore and he bristled as though it were the last thing that he wanted to do. Thomas appeared, actually, didn't appear so much as stepped forward as though he had been nearby the whole time and anticipated the request. "This way milady," he said to the woman. He nodded waving the lady and servant to follow him. The footman and servant glanced at each other for a long time but followed Thomas out the door.

"Wait," Lady Miranda said. She then returned to the drawing room and approached Edith. Edith once again could feel those eyes staring into her and boring into her soul. "Thank you for your kindness, milady." She touched the younger woman's hand and Edith felt a rush of energy fill her. She thought she heard a voice say, "I will see you later this evening after supper." Edith looked around confused. The woman's lips hadn't moved. Did maybe Edith hoped that she would say it? She shuddered, feeling somewhat ill as the visitors followed Thomas. Edith clutched the book to her chest. "I think that I shall prepare for dinner." She flushed and bade Carson to summon one of the housemaids.

Lady Mary who had been silent since her outburst followed her. "I shall do the same."

But both Lady Mary and Edith hung by the doorside long enough to hear Lady Miranda speak to the Earl. "What is your daughter's name, milord?" she asked.

"Oh Lady Mary," he said distracted.

"No, I mean the other one, the pretty one?" Miranda encouraged.

There was a long silence between the parents when Cora's voice spoke. "You can't possibly mean Sybil do you know her?"

Edith winced. She should have been used by now to her parents disregarding her, but it didn't make her feel less uncomfortable. "No, the other one the one that spoke for me."

"Oh Edith," Robert answered. "Yes, she is a fine girl."

"Indeed she is," Miranda agreed.

Mary and Edith had stopped listening to the exchanged and wandered upstairs to prepare for dinner. "What a display, one would think that she was mad, certainly that she overstepped her bounds!"

"Why because she said that I was pretty?" Edith asked.

Mary stopped looking closely at her sister. "Why should it be of any consequence to you whether another woman thought that you were pretty?"

Edith clutched the book to her chest as though it were some kind of talisman. "Why indeed?" she asked, flushed with shame about those feelings that she had for the woman, but also drawn. She glanced down at the book. Perhaps, she had been reading too much of it.

Thomas followed the man with the bags. Lady Miranda did not pack many things, just two bags but it was the small coin purse that interested him the most. As he followed the servant, Ari, he tried to make small talk. "So what exactly do you do for her Ladyship," he asked.

"Many things," Ari replied. "Right now, I am her bodyguard and protector."

"Protection from what," Thomas muttered under his breath.

"I suppose you'ld like to know," Ari answered glancing directly at him. "I'm not with her if that's what you're implying. Our tastes run in opposite directions." The way that the man looked at him with such cool hidden passion in those eyes made Thomas want to take him there and now going up the stairs. Instead he tried to find a way to distract himself. He glanced at the coinpurse. There was a hole and a piece had fallen out. Thomas looked closer to see that it was pure gold. He glanced to make sure that the other man wasn't watching then he picked it up and almost placed it in his pocket. What he saw in his hand was astonishing: it wasn't gold, it was a rock! The footman shook his head confused. Once again another gold coin fell and once again Thomas reached for it, only this time it was a leaf. He rubbed his eyes. Were they playing tricks on him? Was he going blind or mad? Once again, a gold piece fell. Thomas thought about leaving it, but this time he picked it up. "Excuse me umm Ari," he said. "Your bag has a hole in it there."

Ari turned around as Thomas handed him the coin. He was gobsmacked as it remained gold. What the devil? he asked. Ari laughed a small laugh almost sounding like bells. "Oh so it did," he said. "Thank you also for returning her Ladyship's coins. She would be very upset if they were not returned seeing as how they are family heirlooms. It takes an honest man to ignore greed when it stands in front of him."

"It might be wise not to bring them then," Thomas suggested. "Who knows what blackguards there are around?"

"It's what I keep telling her," Ari said amused. "But, it's what she prefers and she does whatever she chooses always had since she was a girl."

Thomas was confused and blinked. "Beg your pardon but you have known her since she was a girl, I'm sorry but you appear younger?"

Ari's eyes widened as if he had been caught lying. "Well we were both children then, obviously."

The two servants dropped off the bags into the spare room for Miranda and Ari followed Thomas to the attic and the men's quarters. Ari remained by the door when he saw the second footman Jonathan appear. He glanced at the strange newcomer. Ari glared at him annoyed at the interruption. He hissed in his direction like a snake warning it's prey. Jonathan's eyes widened in fear and he ran back down.

Thomas placed Ari's bags in the room and approached him once again in the small hallway. Ari stopped Thomas. "You have been hurt," he said. "Something troubles you both inside and out." Thomas did not understand. "Your hand," Ari said.

Thomas glanced down at his gloved hand. "How did you-"

"-We have been in a War, there are many who suffer the physical scars and many more who suffer the emotional scars," he said. "I think you have had both even before the war."

He stuck out his hand and Thomas hesitated. "It's to thank you once again for returning her Ladyship's coin." Thomas took his hand and was first struck out how strong Ari's grip was. He appeared delicate, almost woman-like in appearance, but he had such a strong grip on him that Thomas winced in pain. Ari then took his other hand and held Thoma's wounded hand between them. He grasped him so tightly that the footman groveled in pain. He felt like he was crushing him. Suddenly, Ari let go and Thomas felt normal again. "That was for the physical pain," Ari said. "As for the emotional pain that will take a longer time to heal."

Thomas drew back in fear and surprise. "I have to be ready to serve dinner now," he gasped. He ran from the attic stairs confused. He gripped onto the stair's railing to catch his breath. He glanced at his gloved hand. It felt different somehow, there was a tingling, a numbness. He couldn't resist, Thomas removed his glove and got a bigger shock than earlier with the coin: His hand had completely healed! Thomas gently rubbed the formerly injured hand up and down. It felt soft and smooth almost like an infant's.

The Crawley's and their guest ate dinner. Most such as Violet and Mary kept their eyes on their new visitor. Miranda's hair was styled in a manner similar to the Crawley sisters and she was dressed in a short-sleeved gown. Matthew cleared his throat. "So where is your family from, Miranda?"

Miranda grinned as Jonathan, poured her drink. "Oh my family's lands are from the north originally, however they have been the subject of many disputes over the years so our lands are practically non-existant."

"And yet you retain the title," VIolet said warily.

"More out of courtesy than anything else in fact I have been raised abroad mostly in Spain and Italy and-elsewhere." Miranda looked sad. "In fact one could say I am quite alone in this world, save for Ari. I have no brothers and sisters, my mother died when I was a child, and my father lived for some time until the-Spanish Flu took him from me."

"It's a terrible thing," Robert said sadly. All of the people at the table nodded knowing that they nearly lost Lady Cora to the dreaded disease.

"Indeed," Miranda said.

"So what brings you here to England?" Mary asked suspiciously.

"Well you see while my immediate family is gone I have many cousins and distant relatives," Miranda replied. "However, this cursed War sent them scattered off in many places. There are so few of us now. It was my father's dying wish that I reunite with them, so I have no husband and many resources at my disposal, so I am determined to make that dream come true."

"What a lovely story," Cora said sympathetically.

"Indeed," Violet replied. "It has everything save the barking dogs snapping at her feet!"

"Oh really," Cora rolled her eyes.

"And of course I have enjoyed seeing many of the sights along the way," Miranda said. "I've been as far East as China, and toured much of the African continent, I've also been to America-" She nodded in Cora's direction who raised her glass in support for her former home country. "-It's a wonderful country, it will go very far soon."

"And is there anyone that you are involved with?" Edith asked curiously.

"No, I would feel that a husband would tie me down to one place, I suppose I inherited my family's wanderlust too much," Miranda replied. "Or maybe I'm just searching for something."

"An unmarried girl is an object of pity anywhere," Violet scorned.

"I don't believe that is so, Your Ladyship," Miranda said.

As she spoke, Edith felt something stir within her, perhaps it was envy for this woman's life of travel and freedom, or maybe it was a desire to run off, but she felt a strange impulse like if the woman had asked her, she could come with her. She felt a hand reach down and touch her thigh. She glanced downwards to see that it was Miranda.

Suddenly, the blond woman felt cold unnatural, like she could see herself through another's eyes. She pushed the other woman's hand off her thigh and sprang up. "May I be excused?" she asked. "I'm not feeling very well!" Her father nodded as Edith sprang up and practically ran from the room.

Miranda stayed to finish her meal, then she yawned. "If you must excuse me, I would like to turn in. This has been a long trying day for me."

"Of course," Robert said and rang the bell for Emily to approach. "Emily, would you prepare our guest for her bed."

"Yes milord," Emily curtsied.

"What do you think?" Robert asked.

"If I were you, I would hide the silver," Violet declared.

In the servant's hall, the Downton staff began gossiping about the new visitors. "There's something odd about them no doubt about it," Miss O'Brien said. "I can tell the second they walked in the door. I'm not so sure that they aren't downright mad."

"Why they seem harmless to me," Anna declared half because she didn't think there was something odd about the visitors and half because she didn't want to agree with O'Brien. "Ain't nothing wrong with them right Emilyl?"

The dark-haired housemaid shrugged. "I will say that for someone who was traveling as much as they said, her Ladyship only had two bags with her. Now surely she would have had more?" She looked to her brother, Jonathan, for confirmation.

Jonathan shrugged. "I also saw the servant, Ari, I think his name lecturing her Ladyship in the parlor something about 'flies with honey," and she didn't correct him on it."

"Preposterous," Mrs. Hughes said. "Whoever heard of a servant lecturing their mistress?"

"That hardly is a cause for madness," Carson said. "I often had to lecture the ladies quite often when they were children."

"It ain't just that," Jonathan said. "It's in other things, there is something I don't know odd about them. The way they stare, they made my blood run cold, like they could see through me." He shuddered recalling Ari's hiss earlier.

"You think that they're sent by the Devil himself," Daisy suggested. At this the older servants laughed, some all too nervous.

"I said mad, Daisy, not diabolic," O'Brien said, but she said that with a tone of uncertainty.

"I believe the correct term is eccentric," Mrs. Hughes said. "For her Ladyship anyway."

"Why is it if you're poor you're thought of as mad, but only the rich are thought of as eccentric," Anna mused,

"Because the rich can afford to be eccentric," Bates quipped.

Thomas entered just as everyone else was speaking. "Thomas, you've seen them as much as Emily what do you think of the visitors?" Miss O'Brien asked.

Thomas kept his thoughts to himself. To keep up appearances, he kept his hand gloved. He wanted to deny what he saw, but the proof was still in the healed hand. He smirked. "Bats completely inserted in belfry," he replied. "They're next stop should be Bedlam!"

"I've been there thanks," a merry voice called. The other servants turned to see Ari enter the kitchen. He was dressed in a livery uniform similar to the other footman. His hair had been brushed but a few stubborn spikes remained close to his eyes. "It really isn't worth shouting about."

"You should all be ashamed talking about a guest in that fashion," Carson reprimanded the staff.

"It's alright, Mr. Carson," Ari said. "I've heard worse, been called much worse and called others a hell of a lot worse. And in some ways you are all right, I am mad, but so is my mistress. One would have to be mad to live in this world. You could even say we are the Lord and Lady of Misrule. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to have a bite to eat. I hear that the food here is wonderful."

"Oh indeed," Mrs. Patmore said with a grin, her face completely flushed from the compliment. She served him a plate. "Here you are sir."

"My good lady," Ari said with a lavish bow. He then sat next to Thomas watching several eyes pry into him as he took his first bite. He continued to eat ignoring the curious and suspicious glances from the staff. He kept his eyes on his food, but also the withering almost death-like expression from O'Brien and the puzzled, allured from Thomas who was making a poor show of trying to hide it and glancing down at his plate.

"Would you care for some potatoes, Mr. Ari?" Daisy asked politely. As she held the large iron cooking pot.

Ari glanced towards the small girl. "Oh thank you, and please you may call me by my first name, Ariel," he said.

Some of the staff exchanged confused glances. "Miranda and Ariel, what a strange coincidence," Mrs. Hughes mused.

Ariel laughed as if he were quite used to the comparison. "Alas, both her ladyship and I have had to live with the slings and arrows bestowed by our Shakespeare-obsessed mothers. Her mother was the lady of the house and mine was her Late ladyship's maid. We were born close to the same time, so they thought that it would be humorous to name us for the characters in the Tempest. "

"That must have been-unusual to grow up with those names," Anna said trying to be polite.

"I've heard worse names," Ariel replied. "Besides it solidified our kinship, Lady Miranda often thinks of me as a brother and I for her as a sister." He was so caught up in the story that he didn't notice Daisy hand him the large iron pot until he took it from her. He then dropped it like it was scalding hot as it fell on the table leaving a mess. "Oww," he said in pain holding onto his hand.

The servants leapt up confused to clean the mess. "I'm sorry," Daisy said.

Ariel approached the small woman. "It's not your fault, my dear," he said kindly. "The pot was a bit hot for my tastes. I foolishly grabbed it from the sides." He helped them to sweep and gather the mess as Thomas and Jonathan picked up the pot. He then rose. "If you will excuse me, I should put something on this before it gets too rough." He darted away before anyone could object.

"I could have burned him," Daisy moaned.

"It was an accident, Daisy," Mrs. Hughes assured her.

"One possibly of his own making," Miss O'Brien said stiffly.

"It would have to be," Mrs. Patmore said. The others looked at her confused. "Daisy do you remember? We left that pot to sit."

"Yeah, that's right," the kitchen assistant agreed.

"That pot may have been hot when we started but it certainly had time to cool off by now," the cook said.

"Interesting," Carson suggested.

"Probably trying to get attention," Thomas scoffed absently touching his gloved hand once again in verbal denial of what he just experienced. "Or trying to get off work detail. Perhaps wanting an excuse to be alone with the lady who is 'as a sister' to him."

"You may be on to something Thomas," O'Brien said, but she glanced at her compatriot with a wizened look that seemed to say _or you_ _may not_.


	2. Chapter 2

Their Midnight Revels

Chapter Two: Come Away O, Human Child

"Come Away O Human Child

To the waters and the wild

With a faery hand in hand

For the world is more full of weeping

Than you can understand"

~ W.B. Yeats "The Stolen Child"

Edith entered the library to get her bearings. She absently realized that she still had the book in her hand. She sat down and opened to finish the chapter that she was on. She flushed. She didn't even know why she was reading it. It wasn't even really that good. She supposed that she was trying to master her confusion as much as she could through knowledge.

"An impressive collection that his lordship has," a voice made Edith start with fright. She was certain that the room was empty before. Miranda stood in front of the shelves glancing at the titles. With her long hair hanging down and her eyes so green, she looked almost witch like in appearance.

"La-uh Miranda," Edith said embarrassed. "I'm sorry I didn't know anyone else was in here." Wasn't she alone in this room before? The blond woman turned to the door. She didn't hear it open and it was closed now. Perhaps she was seated on one of the chairs.

"I suppose that I was just too wrapped up in my reading to see you enter, and I did say that we would meet after supper" Miranda reasoned. Edith smiled understanding. So she hadn't imagined the other woman say that. Miranda glanced at the collection like an appraiser admiring the works. "Such a diverse range," she picked up a collection of Shakespeare's plays. "Always a humorous reading if you can ignore the blatant historical inaccuracies."

"Well he had to please his patronage," Edith suggested remembering her studies about the playwright's life. "Many of the people that he wrote about Richard III, Macbeth were ancestors of Queen Elizabeth's and King James' enemies."

"And of course he had to tell a good story to an audience," Miranda. She flipped the pages to read. "Shipwrecked handsome sailor seduces an innocent girl into leaving the only home that she ever knew. I suppose a story of a philandering cad who abandoned a young girl to the 'brave new world' so he could marry a woman of his station was less interesting back in those days." She spoke bitterly but laughed and placed the book back in its place on the shelf. "No matter it's just a story. One to entertain the legions of theatre goers. If you think I have high opinions on the subject, you should listen to an acquaintance of mine. When he's in his cups, he can rant for hours on Shakespeare's liberties."

"Oh really," Edith asked drily. "And was his name Hamlet by any chance?"

"No Macbeth," Miranda said just as drily. She smiled and winked causing Edith to laugh at the woman's oddities. " I'm pulling your leg of course. My father had an extensive library, so I find great pleasure in reading. I suspect that you do as well." She stuck out her hand as Edith handed her the book. She glanced at the title. "The Bachelor Girl By Victor Margueritte. Is it interesting?" Edith wasn't sure if the other woman was mocking her, overtly curious, or genuinely interested. She tried to shrug keeping her cool demeanor but instead she nodded. "You have questions don't you that you want answered, do you not? Good questions about why your romances with men do not lead to success, why they lead to jealous wives catching you kissing their husbands in a barn, older men abandoning you at the altar because of their deficiencies, or proposals to more beautiful eligible women, perhaps your sisters."

Edith's mouth dropped open. She turned away from the other woman pretending to keep focused on the window. The woman continued. "These questions eat away at you. Why is one sister, your younger sister, married and the other engaged and you Lady Edith Crawley, second daughter is forced to live out her future as the dowdy maiden aunt? Is there perhaps something...different about you? So you order these books wrapped in little brown packages tied with white pieces of string, so no curious onlooker can read the titles or authors: Sigmund Freud, Havelock Ellis, Vita Sackville-West, George Sand, and now Victor Margueritte, Sappho perhaps." Edith blushed as Miranda continued. "You remind me a great deal of Sappho, they called her the 10th Muse you know. She was always an outsider looking in. You have her spirit, passion, but it's hidden away tucked inside convention." As Miranda spoke she approached the young woman and put her arm around her shoulder.

Edith pushed away almost violently shoving her. She couldn't deny the truth as if the woman had pulled out sections from her life but she needed to retain control of the situation. "Who are you? You work with one of those newspapers, Sir Richard Carlisle perhaps?" She retained her force. "Well you are sadly mistaken if you think you will get any scandalous gossip from me! I suggest you leave before I tell Carson to have you escorted!" She held open the door .

"On what grounds for speaking the truth?" Miranda asked. Edith closed the door. "I do not wish to frighten you or blackmail you, Edith Crawley. "

"Then what do you want?" Edith asked despite herself. She looked closely at the woman. Despite her haughtiness, there was an honesty in her green eyes and real sincerity in her voice.

"I just want to tell you that you can find answers that you seek in other places than books if you allow yourself to discover them," Miranda said. She approached the woman closer so that Edith could smell her breath. She brushed away some stray locks from Edith's forehead and leaned closer. The blond woman was intrigued, drawn, feeling resistance pass away. Edith approached her as their lips moved closer.

The door then opened and Edith pulled away sharply as though she had been slapped. "Is there anything that you are needing, Milady?" Thomas asked with a bow. "I saw the door open just now."

Edith turned towards the first footman and back towards the visitor. "No Thomas, I was just leaving." She turned away then back towards the other woman. Her haughtiness returned as she remembered her status. "I do not wish to continue this conversation, Lady Miranda. You have already taken advantage of your status as a guest. Pray do not continue to do so."

She turned on her heels to leave the library leaving a confused footman and a saddened visitor behind.

Edith returned to her bedroom. She looked in fury at The Bachelor Girl. In a rage, she threw it on the ground vowing to have it burned the next morning along with any lingering thoughts on the subject of lesbianism.

Miranda waited outside the stables of the Abbey. From observation, she realized that the area was good for those who wanted to be alone to share secrets. Not that she could be observed right now anyway. No one could see her, still it paid to be cautious. She felt a gust of air surround her and she smiled. Out of habit and irony between the two she recited the familiar phrase: "Come away my servant. I am ready now. Approach my Ariel come."

The gust of air formed into the body of Ariel. "May your family's commands never cease after all these centuries Miranda."

Miranda rolled her eyes and gave her servant/friend a sisterly shove. "Sometimes I believe that Sycorax had the right idea to leave you in the tree. At least you would have been silent, Ariel."

"I suppose it was your father's curse upon us both that I was freed milady," Ariel jibed. "So you and I could be together for eternity."

"More a curse upon me than thee," Miranda countered sharply but she all of these centuries, she was used to Ariel's taunts as he to her's. He had long gone beyond a servant of her father, Prospero's and in turn a servant of her's. Instead, he could be considered a brother. "How have you been getting on?" She asked glancing towards the Abbey. In the night sky, it seemed dark imposing almost haunted.

"I believe that I have found some leeway," he said. "He is certainly fascinated and possibly enchanted though he refuses to believe it so. It makes the chase all that more fun and interesting when they are like that."

"What is he like, this Thomas Barrow?" Miranda asked.

"Handsome as far as mortals go," Ariel sniffed. "Completely self-serving, well maybe not as completely self-serving as he pretends to be, very cynical, hard from life's struggles. Easily won over by greed, avarice, lust. But there is something longing in him, a lost soul." There was a small emotional trace in his voice, but he cleared his throat and gave the playful grin. "It should make for a very spirited chase, indeed."

"Be forewarned, Ariel, our kind was not meant to fall in love with their's," Miranda reminded him. "Don't lose yourself over to him." She had a strong bitterness to that voice.

"You know me better than that, Miranda," Ariel said. "He is like so many others before him. I have no other motives than that."

"Good," Miranda said. "She will be a hard one no doubt. People know so much these days." Without Ariel asking, Miranda answered. "Lady Edith Crawley. She is a bright woman, perhaps too bright. But she is hidden, entraped by her own convictions, centuries of English tradition, that insists a woman of her standing be nothing more than chattel for a dowry and made somehow to feel less important if they are not. Too much of this tradition has gotten to her, that she questions but cannot bring it to light. "

"Sounds like another spirited chase," Ariel mused. "Don't lose yourself."

"Now you know me better than that," Miranda reasoned. "Were there any complications?" Ariel hesitated. He obviously did not want to answer. "Well?" She commanded.

"While eating dinner, one of the servant's offered me an iron pot. While distracted, I picked it up," He showed her the hands. Though they had healed there were still faint red marks.

"I can't believe you!" Miranda ordered. "You could have given yourself away! Both of us. How could you be so careless?"

"I told you, that I was distracted," Ariel objected. "I told them that the pot had burned me, but I don't know how long that story will keep. They may have their suspicions already."

"Well it can't be too suspicious," Miranda scoffed. "They may just think you are clumsy. Humanity's greatest defense is that they are willing to believe what anyone tells them and put their own blinders on through doubt, skepticism, or their religions."

"There is something else," Ariel hedged. "I think that the lady's maid, O'Brien knows about us. I am not so sure that she doesn't see us as we really are."

Miranda nodded. "She is of the Irish, so I am not surprised. She may have the second sight, though she may not be aware of it. I certainly caught her staring at us when we came through. Be forewarned, she appears to be close to that Thomas. She appears to be as a sister or a mother to him. She may be a difficult one to get past, so tread softly and do not speak to her if you do not need to."

"No doubt, milady," Ariel said. "I look forward to speaking to her about as much as I am to speak to Grendel's Mother."

"Now then would that make your possible conquest be Grendel?" Miranda teased.

Ariel blushed. "How about you? Did you have any difficulties?"

Miranda shook her head. "Mostly difficult questions from the grandmother, Violet and the elder sister, Mary. They have their suspicions but thankfully they are not yet aware why. We may be long gone before they ever realize it." She spoke again almost as an afterthought. "I intend to invite her to the Revels."

Ariel started. "Lady Edith?"

"No the grandmother, Countess Violet," Miranda answered drily. "Yes Lady Edith you fool!"

Ariel's eyes widened. "Are you mad? We haven't invited anyone to the Revels in a long time!"

"Which is why we must," Miranda said. "This is a new century. Humans have become more complex. They just fought in a Great War and if I am not mistaken there will probably be another before too long. There are less of Our Kind together and we are scattered about. Our connections have not been dimmer. We have to as they did in the old days-"

Ariel nodded. He understood what she wanted to do. "You know there are ways to go about it. She has to come willingly. And if she is as you say rather brainy, it may be a hard task."

Miranda nodded. "I know. In another life, she may have made a splendid priestess or a White Witch. One that would communicate with Our Kind willingly, sit with us for hours, be encouraged. Now she is just a dowdy old spinster." She sounded wistful. "She could never follow her own intuition to us, which as I suspect is deeper than she knows."

Ariel considered. "Perhaps if she were invited there by someone she knows and trusts," he reasoned.

"Do I need to ask who?" Miranda prompted. "Will he be willing?"

"If he allows himself to be," Ariel said."I know a way or should I say I know someone who could convince him." He then started and grabbed Miranda by the shoulder. "Be still! I think that she sees us!"

Miranda was about to remind Ariel that they were invisible and no one could see them, when she also saw Sarah O'Brien enter the stables. She glanced in their direction as she lit a cigarette. She didn't look in the way of one who was just staring off in the distance at nothing in particular. No instead she looked right in their direction as if she could see them.

"Go," Miranda commanded. Ariel didn't wait to be told twice as the two disappeared in the night.

O'Brien glanced forward as she felt a gloved hand slither next to her and calmly remove her match. Thomas then appeared and lit his cigarette. "Something wrong, then?" he asked.

"I thought I saw some strange lights over there," O'Brien pointed at the far wall. "They appeared to hover in mid-air and disappear just now. Didn't you see them?"

"Going blind in your old age?" Thomas scoffed.

O'Brien sneered but made no comment. After knowing Thomas for over ten years since he was a lad, she was used to his jibes and put-downs and paid them no mind. "So what did you think of our visitors?"

"I already said," Thomas remarked. "Bats in belfrey. Nothing to concern ourselves with. They'll be gone soon on their own or on their ear by Carson. Wouldn't worry too much about them."

Most people would have considered the footman's remarks as nothing more than boredom and a desire to end the subject, but O'Brien knew Thomas better than that. "So you say," she said. "What was going on in the library earlier between Lady Edith and Miranda?"

"A cat fight waiting to happen," Thomas said. "Apparently her Ladyship is less than enchanted with the female guest. Thinks she's worn out her welcome. Said that she was 'taking advantage of her status.'"

"Of her perhaps?" O'Brien suggested. Thomas looked puzzled and doubtful. "I always suspected that there may have been something...different about her from her sisters. Surprised that you didn't."

"We don't all meet in the same places and instantly know each other by sight, O'Brien," Thomas jeered. He didn't have to elaborate further.

"Never stopped you before," the lady's maid said. "Something suspicious about those two no doubt. I wonder if the police should be involved." She noticed Thomas putting his right hand on the left glove as if rubbing it. "Or perhaps a priest."

"No," Thomas said too quickly. "I told you before there ain't nothing with them. If something happens we just tell Carson or threaten them ourselves and off they go into the night." He then left the alley to return to his duties. After a few minutes of watching but not seeing the lights, O'Brien shrugged and then followed her friend.

Edith finished allowing Emily to prepare her for bed and turning down the sheets. She still felt uncomfortable by the encounter with Miranda at the library. She lowered her head. "Is something wrong, milady?" Emily asked.

"No, Emily, really I am fine," Edith said. She felt flushed and nervous. "If you don't mind, I would like to be alone right now." Emily nodded, curtsied, and left the room.

Edith tossed and turned in the bed. She felt sick, somehow. The nightgown stuck to her and the room felt hot and sweltering. What was the matter with her? Was she really going mad or could she be ill? What if she came down with the Spanish Flu like Mama? At least she recovered. What would happen to her?

She tried to relax her agitated mind, when she heard a knock at the door. Edith pulled the covers over her body fearful that it may have been Miranda wanting to continue their conversation and just as hopeful that it would be. She felt sickened by the dual thoughts. "Please let me alone," she called feebly.

The door opened to reveal Mary. Edith rolled her eyes. "What do you want?" she said.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright," the older sister stared. "After what happened at dinner. You seem distracted."

"Well I don't see where that is any business of your's," Edith retorted.

"Cannot a sister just simply ask for concern of the welfare for another sister," Mary asked surprised. "I thought that you might be ill. In fact you haven't seemed like yourself. You have seemed preoccupied, awkward, nervous. This isn't the first time that you have made a scene like this."

"Concern for your sister has never been one of your strong suits," Edith sharply reminded her. "Nor mine and even if I were ill, I don't think that I can recover if I spend time answering questions when I could be resting!" She lay back on the bed and closed her eyes as if it were the end of the conversation.

Mary rolled her eyes. "That's what I get for trying to be nice," she said as she left the room with a bang.

Edith once again tossed and turned in bed feeling the heat overwhelem her. She sauntered to the bedroom window and opened it. The autumn air felt cool as the wind blew in her direction. The rain had long stopped and now she could smell the scent of a world after a rain storm. It felt pleasant and beautiful. She took a deep breath, but then felt a sudden cold chill. She shivered audibly as the wind picked up the sound of an instrument, a flute or pipes, she guessed. Maybe it was one of the locals or the servants. Someone should tell them not to play so loudly. She looked around the room feeling cold and sick. What she did with Miranda was wrong, her feelings were wrong. She should just accept what she had been given. Without another thought she slammed the window shut blocking out any feelings of heat or the sound of the pipes in the air.

In the servant's quarters Thomas and Jonathan were polishing the silver. Thomas rubbed the bridge of his nose feeling a strange headache coming on and that infernal noise wasn't altering his mood any. "I don't care what class they are or if they are our superiors. Someone should tell those sisters upstairs that this ain't a blasted Concert Hall! They don't need to play them flutes so loud."

"What flutes?" Jonathan asked. Bates entered listening to the two footmen.

Thomas stood up. "Come on, surely you hear that racket!" The tune continued to play in and out, alternating between loud and soft. It was hypnotic, but distracting. How could Jonathan not hear it? Was he that thick? He walked over to Bates forgetting for a moment their dislike of each other just hoping for an ally. "Bates you got to be hearing that! Those flutes or something."

"All I hear is a footman asking if I hear anything," Bates said humoring the younger man.

Thomas looked at the two male servants. "Come on you two are playing me! It's coming from all around. I don't know if it's upstairs or outside. I think I even know the tune! It's-oh I can't remember but it's familiar." The two looked confused. "I am not off my chump!" Thomas resisted.

Bates approached the young man, but Thomas withdrew. The last person that he needed comfort from was John Bates! The music continued to drone, in and out. It called to him. He could feel it. Thomas then smelled something strange. "Don't you smell that?" He knew the question was useless the second that he asked. "Like a perfume or flowers."

"Thomas," Bates asked. "Are you feeling well?" He approached the other man but once again Thomas resisted.

"You think I'm mad," Thomas laughed. "You want to get rid of me, don't you? Yeah, good thing to tell Carson ain't it? The first footman is hearing and smelling things. "

"I'm not saying that," Bates said. "Maybe the war is still affecting you. Perhaps it's ringing in your ears or your senses have been heightened because of it."

"Yeah," Thomas scoffed. He suddenly felt hot, bothered, confused. He wished that the others could be gone. "Yeah a war that ended four years ago is still affecting me. You go on thinking that then." He stood up.

"Thomas, where are you going?" Jonathan asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Thomas answered. He then slammed the door to the servant's quarters.

Thomas continued to walk further and further from the Abbey into the nearby forest. The forest was more dense and wilder than the rest of the Earl's grounds not yet plowed, and farmed. He walked as the night mist gathered around him. He followed the music not sure where it was leading him just knowing that it was leading him somewhere.

The music seemed to continue the steady pitch, not getting louder or softer the more Thomas walked. The smell continued to consume him overpowering him enough to feel dizzy and lightheaded. They seemed to be just...there. He longed for a cigarette but he realized that he left them inside the Abbey. He was prepared to turn around and head back, when he realized that he was lost. The mist grew so far around him that it overpowered his sight. The footman realized that he had lost his bearings. He turned around. How could he get lost? Didn't he know this forest so well? Hadn't he been living at Downton since he was a lad of 12? He knew every tree, every building, every shrub like the back of his hand but nothing seemed familiar to him. He felt trapped in the dense mist, the hems of his his trousers becoming wet from the damp ground. He continued to walk unsure of where it was.

The music had continued, but instead of pipes, he could hear singing. It was mournful, alluring, seductive. It seemed to bounce off the nature around him. Thomas leaned forward not sure that he could catch the words, but desiring to follow it

"Full Fathoms five, thy lover lies  
Of his bones are coral made;  
Those are pearls that were his eyes:  
Nothing of him that doth fade  
But doth suffer a sea-change  
Into something rich and strange.  
Sea-nymphs hourly ring his knell

Hark! Now I hear them -Ding, dong bell"

The song sounded sad and mournful to Thomas. As he walked in the mist, he remembered a pair of eyes that could not see, a hand that touched him, and a voice that did not want to give into false hope but wanted to believe again. It was a memory that Thomas had buried under snarking insults and scheming for what little power that he could get, but it never healed, never left. Thomas felt tears come to his eyes not wanting to remember but unable to forget.

Suddenly, there was silence. The music and the song had ended. He could no longer smell the strange perfume. The mist was still present however. In fact it was so strong that he could not even see the sillhouette of the Abbey. How far had he walked? Where was he now? He leaned against something hard and stone. It felt like a rock. He tried to catch his breath trying to suppress his fear and mounting anxiety.

Suddenly, he could hear a pair of heavy footsteps approach. He wasn't sure who it was, but he was instantly terrified. "Who's there?" he called sounding a hell of a lot braver than he felt. His voice echoed in the dark but the footsteps approached once more. His time on the front caused Thomas to recognize the sounds of heavy boots and he certainly heard them now as they became nearer. Thomas was beginning to get impatient with the worry, fear, and mounting tension. He stood up to face the intruder and fight if need be. "Alright whoever you are, show yourself!" He commanded.

"Corporal Barrow," a soft quiet and familiar voice called to him. The person entered Thomas' line of sight. He was dressed in the brown uniform of a lieutenant. His hair was neater than Thomas had seen him last, but it still had the fly-away look that the footman couldn't resist. He still had the same narrow face, the nobleman's gait, he still looked the same as the day when Thomas last saw him. But there was something different, about him. The blue eyes were different. Instead of looking far away, unable to look directly at anything, they looked right at him. "It's good to see you," the man said. "You are as handsome as I always believed you were."

Thomas gasped. No he was seeing things, he really was. Surely it couldn't be- He stepped forward expecting it to be an image or a mirage that would disappear the moment he moved closer like in those Arabian tales about men in the desert who dreamt of oases before they died of thirst. But the being didn't disappear. Instead he smiled. "Lieutenant Courtenay-", Thomas said slowly barely letting the words out. Suddenly like a dam burst open, Thomas threw all his propriety and decorum away. "Edward!" he said running into the other man's arms.

Author's Notes:

1. As I'm sure by now you have guessed dear readers: Miranda and Ariel do not belong to me. Instead they are the creations of William Shakespeare for The Tempest. As the story continues, you will discover that the world of the fairies is an amalgam of different sources notably Shakespeare's plays, folk tales of the British Isles, the animated series Gargoyles, Jonathan Strange and Mr. Norrell by Susannah Clarke, and the Ill Met By Moonlight series by Sarah Hoyt. Much of the superstitions and folklore that the characters speak of are reflective of real beliefs in fairy lore. Also prepare for some more cameos from the fairy world and possibly beyond.

2. Twice this chapter used quotes from the Tempest, Miranda's summon for Ariel was actually spoken by her father, Prospero in Act I. The song that Ariel sings to lure Thomas is one of the songs that he sings to lure Ferdinand in the play. With apologies to Shakespeare, I have omitted the word "father" which referred to Ferdinand's father in the play to "lover" to refer to Edward Courtenay.

3. I have also removed my previous story, "That Has Such People In't." Don't be afraid, it won't be for long. It will just be rewritten slightly with the knowledge that this story provides. Also, there will be some changes to Thomas and Edith's experiences.


	3. Chapter 3

Their Midnight Revels

Chapter Three: Longing For The Night

One content, one sick in part;

One warbling for the mere bright day's delight,

One longing for the night.

~ "Goblin Market" by Christina Rossetti

"Edward," Thomas yelled running into the arms of the other man that he knew so well. He approached him, trying to retain some sense of decorum, calmness, skepticism, anything that could give him a handle on this odd situation. "It can't be! You're dead, I saw you with your wrists and throat-the blood, there was so much of it. We took your body away! I saw you!"

Edward shook his head and touched the other man's face. Thomas' tears ran down Edward's hand. Edward wiped away the tears with his fingers. "Don't ask. It's enough to know that I'm here."

Thomas winced practically feeling his heart break from long-buried guilt. "That night, I could have saved you but I didn't. I couldn't. I should have told you how I felt about you, why I was different, and I didn't get the chance. I might have been able to save you! I should have told you that-" He held his breath. "I love you."

Edward came closer wrapping his arms around the other man soothing his every hurt and worry. He ran his hand towards his forehead."Let's not talk about the past anymore, just be grateful for what we have now." He leaned closer and timidly kissed the other man on the lips. "I have wanted to do that ever since I heard your voice in the hospital, the voice that gave me strength and kept me going. But it was never the right time was it?"

Thomas returned the kiss making it longer and more lingering. "Let's not wait any longer then." Edward smiled as the two fell into each other. The night was filled with the sound of two men laughing, kissing, and ripping off one another's clothing. The clothes fell into a pile to the side brown military uniform on black footman's uniform as Thomas and Edward kissed each other's bodies, and fell to the damp ground below.

Thomas kissed Edward's body up and down feeling the warmth of his embrace. He moved towards his stomach and up his chest. "Am I as good as you were hoping?," Edward laughed naughty.

"Better," Thomas said. "The only thing would have been better if we had made love right in Clarkson's office that would have taught the old bastard!"

Edward smiled his fingers running through Thomas' hair. "Always my scheming Thomas. You live up to your name, a Tom Cat. You always land on your feet."

"Not all the time," Thomas said moving his legs up and down the other man.

"Yes you do, Thomas Barrow: Prince of Cats," Edward laughed again.

Thomas held up his hand and made a clawing motion. "Rowwr," he hissed as he moved towards Edward's hands and face. This moment was perfect, like everything that he pictured with Edward, a dream come true. Almost too perfect. Suddenly, Thomas felt a chill. Edward seemed to sense the mood. "I hope that I didn't fail to excite you." He sounded genuinely concerned.

Thomas looked closely at the other man's neck, and towards his eyes. Something wasn't right, something was off. Part of him ordered himself not to pry. Why ruin this moment with silly suspicion? Why shouldn't he just be grateful for what he had now, that's what Edward said. But still- he moved down to his hands and saw the proof that he needed.

"What's your brother's name?" Thomas asked hoarsely.

"What?" Edward seemed confused. "It's Jack."

"Is he older or younger than you?" Thomas demanded as he stood up.

"Younger, but why are you asking this?" Edward asked. He stood next to Thomas once again putting his hand on his cheek, but this time Thomas was having none of it! He grabbed the other man's arm forcefully squeezing his wrist too tightly.

"What did I say to you when I read you that letter?" Thomas growled savagely.

"Thomas, please," Edward said.

"WHAT DID I SAY?" Thomas shouted right in Edward's face.

The young man had tears in his eyes, but Thomas was not going to be moved. "You told me to fight my corner. That I wasn't a victim, not to let them turn me into one. Why can't you believe that you've been given this miracle? It's us now, you and me, just as you wanted. It's perfect."

"Yeah too perfect," Thomas said. He held out the other man's hands so he could look closely. "Look at these hands. I've held them, seen them, allowed him to touch me in places that I wouldn't normally. I know those hands as well as I know my own! " He pushed them forward. "They're soft aren't they? Not a day's work on them?"

"Well I come from a landowning family," Edward laughed bitterly. "I'm not a farmhand."

Thomas nodded. "Yeah that's right, but you were also a soldier. A soldier who fired and carried a gun. You had callouses on your hands!" He looked at him closely. " You think a former Army Medic Corps man would forget what a soldier's hands look like!They aren't there! "In fact," he examined him up and down. "Just as I thought no lines, no birthmarks, freckles, nothing imperfect to make you human!"He threw the other man on the ground. "You're not Edward."

Edward transformed into an embarrassed and somewhat contrite Ariel. He leaned towards the ground not standing but sitting. His naked body was slim, lithe, like a dancer. He look at the other man with a sulking expression almost a pout. "Why do you humans always seek perfection and then get disappointed when you have it?"

"I suppose it's something that someone like you would never understand," Thomas sharply retorted as he pulled on his under clothes and trousers."Not that I even know what you are. What are you anyway?"

Ariel sat silent for a moment and winced. "Our Kind have many names that you humans have given us, sprites, the Good Neighbors, the Wee Folk, pixies. The most common word is fairies."

Thomas snorted derisively as he buttoned up his shirt. "Right, you expect me to believe that."

Ariel turned to the human as he continued to dress. "I don't expect you to believe anything! You have a strong will, I will give you that. Not many humans can break from enchantments as swiftly as you just did. But it is true." Thomas turned from him. "Think about it, I healed your hand, turned gold coins into rocks and leaves, and impersonated your dead lover, or at least the man that you were hoping would have been your dead lover! It's not exactly that hard to accept!"

Thomas stopped realizing that the other man was right. He had to believe what his eyes told him. He could no longer be blinded by his own skepticism and pride. What Ariel said had to be true. It was the only logical explanation, no matter how illogical it seemed. "Alright that maybe what you are, but that still doesn't change the fact that you lied to and tricked me just now!" He put on his livery and prepared once again to turn away and return to the Abbey, if he could find it in the mist anyway.

"No I didn't," Ariel said. "You conjured his form yourself. I only took the form from your mind, the form of a blind man dead by his own hand because of his inability to fight his oppressers!"

Thomas grabbed Ariel once again relishing in the fact that he was hurting him and then tossed him on the ground again. "You aren't fit to lick his boots!"

Ariel's face reddened as he stood. Thomas moved forward and Ariel swiftly stood in front of him. Thomas started in surprise. Ariel's eyes widened in a way that made Thomas step back for a moment. The wind picked up and began blowing like a gale force. "I am giving you fair warning, Thomas Barrow, normally we do not tolerate rudeness, but in your case I shall make an exception for now." A bolt of lightning pierced the night and hit the side of a tree. Thomas fell back on the ground as a tree branch fell near him, missing him by less than a foot. Thomas shakily tried to pick himself up as Ariel calmed down, his face losing that wild look. The wind then receded to the chilled breeze that it was before. "Now, are you listening?"

Thomas stood on shaky legs, feeling as frightened as he felt when he was on the front listening for the shooting, and screaming from the dying around him. "You have my undivided attention."

Ariel nodded. "I never intended to hurt you, Thomas." He said sadly. "I told you that I wanted to heal your emotional pain and I tried to. I wanted to give you something that has been in your heart for so long, so you could unburden it." He touched the footman's shoulder. Surprisingly, Thomas did not move or turn away. "I wanted to give you that chance to say what you really felt for Edward Courtenay, what you were unable to say when he was alive."

"So you did," Thomas said softly not wanting to give into any emotion. He cleared his throat. "So what's in it for you, or is never getting something for nothing only what humans do?"

Ariel ignored the tartness in the other man's voice. He held out the palm of his hand and a small box appeared completely wrapped. "I want you to give this to Lady Edith," he said. Thomas took the gift in surprise. "Freely accepted must be freely given."

"What is it?" Thomas asked looking down at the gift wrapped in gold-colored paper. It felt wooden.

"It's an invitation from us," Ariel replied.

Thomas smirked. "So that's how it is then. I should have figured, you want me for one thing and her for the other thing."

"No it's from Miranda," Ariel replied. "As I mentioned before our tastes run in opposite directions."

"Why don't she give it herself or let you give it to her then," Thomas asked wryly.

"Because she would never accept it from us," Ariel answered with the patience of a schoolmaster explaining something that was all too obvious to him, but difficult for the student to understand. "It has to be given by someone that she knows and trusts."

"Why should it be me then?" Thomas asked holding the gift tightly. "She has sisters, a mother, father, a housemaid even."

"Because I am extending the same invitation to you not to them," Ariel said with a touch of sarcasm."Tomorrow night at midnight, Miranda and I want you and Edith to meet us in these woods ."

"What for?" Thomas asked. Even though he didn't exactly grow up with a childhood where fairy tales and legends were told-not much room for it in the cold reality of city slums-, he had heard enough superstitions from the various staff members over the years. Daisy herself was practically a walking textbook on the subject and though she never admitted it, O'Brien knew a great deal more about the supernatural than she let on. He heard from the others that it was unwise to make any sort of bargain with fairies. Of course he knew it was unwise to make any sort of bargain with anyone until you knew all the facts. If nothing else, his experience in the black market trade taught him that.

As if reading his mind, Ariel laughed that tinkly bell-like laugh that Thomas could not help but find irresistable. "Don't worry, nothing will be done unless you decide that it will be. Miranda and I just want to take you somewhere."

"And if we don't go?" Thomas asked.

"You already want to," Ariel answered. Thomas nodded. He couldn't deny it. Ariel continued. "I can make all of your cares, and worries go away. I already have removed some of them, just think what more we could do to ease your heart and mind. You could have all you ever wanted and desired." Ariel reached down and put his hand on Thomas' gloved hand. "All your pain can just go away if you allow it to." He removed the glove to reveal the healed hand as if to prove his point.

Ariel approached Thomas and once again, in his own form this time, put his hand on Thomas' face. His touch was soft, soothing. His eyes held nothing but love and kindness. "Alright, I will," Thomas agreed holding Miranda's gift in his hands and putting it in his pocket.

"Good," Ariel smiled. "Now I have two more things, just for you." He ran a hand through his russet hair and plucked a lock from them. Thomas should have been surprised that he did it without the assistance of scissors, but this night had been filled with such amazing sights that he considered it perfectly normal. Ariel put the lock of hair in Thomas' hand. "Consider it a token and for the second." He reached over and kissed Thomas full on the mouth. "You want more and you shall have it tomorrow night, Prince of Cats." He whispered.

"Tomorrow," Thomas agreed. Ariel then disappeared in a shroud of light. Thomas looked around as he saw the mist clear. His eyes focused as he could see the skyline of Dowton Abbey to his side. He laughed realizing that he hadn't traveled that far in the woods after all.

Thomas sneaked into the footmen's bedroom unobtrusive and silent. He managed to tip-toe through the Abbey without anyone seeing him. He sighed with relief hoping that this was a good sign and that Jonathan and Bates hadn't told anyone, especially Carson, about his suspicious behavior earlier. He continued to walk down the long corridor until the door across from his room opened.

A sleepy voice moaned and Thomas started with surprise. "What happened to you?" Jonathan asked half-awake.

"What's it to you?" Thomas snapped as he walked into his room and turned off the light. He thought of the strange night He longed to see Ariel again and couldn't wait until the next night. He placed Miranda's gift for Edith under his pillow and got dressed for the night. He lay with his head on the pillow holding the lock of hair in the palm of his hand. Finding himself unable to sleep, he stroked the silken strands and thought of the being that owned them. He then held the lock of hair to his mouth and kissed it. "Tomorrow," he whispered as he stroked the hair again.

Edith had woken up early to do what she had to do. She thought of the small fire that she had made in the woods and winced. Perhaps she was being silly, but still-she wasn't one of them and she had to prove it. So, she took all of the books on lesbianism and homosexuality that she owned, walked outside towards the woods and burned each and every one. _Three Essays On_ _The Theory of_ _Sexuality _by Sigmund Freud, _Sexual Inversion _by Havelock Ellis, The _Bachelor Girl _by Margueritte, _The Voyage Out_ by Virginia Woolf, and so many others including a book of poems by Sappho (She almost cried when she threw that in remembering Miranda's words how she was like Sappho: "You have her spirit, passion, but it's hidden away tucked inside convention." )

The intellectual learned side of her was screaming that she shouldn't burn these books that she was burning away the knowledge that they contained. But the conventional side of her won out. Suppose she were caught thinking these impure thoughts? Suppose that she were questioned by those in authority, her father, a policeman, a doctor? These books were just as good as proof to her inner soul. They needed to be burned, they had to be. She couldn't even burn them inside the fireplace. It was chilly, but not enough to justify fires being lit and certainly someone would question the amount of smoke and ashes that would have consumed. Someone would have said something, so she came outside books in hand, lit a small fire and tossed each work on top of it.

The fire receded and what remained of the books were nothing but ashes. Out of finality, Edith kicked at the remains as the last bits of ember died out leaving nothing but a pile of black soot. Edith wiped her eyes and returned to the house.

The front door opened and Edith walked inside, feeling triumphant and at the same time wretched for what she did. Thomas stood by the door. "What brings your Ladyship out so early?" He inquired.

"Minding my own business and I ask that you to do the same," Edith retorted. She stopped, guilt filling her. It wasn't his fault after all. "I'm sorry Thomas," she said turning to the footman. "That was uncalled for. I've just haven't been well lately."

"Takes a lot more than that to offend me, my lady," Thomas replied. Edith nodded and smiled. She turned her back until Thomas called her again. "My lady wait. There's something that I want to give to you."

Edith turned around surprised. She didn't expect anything resembling chivalry or gratitude from the sardonic footman. She approached him warily. "Thomas, if I gave any impression-"

Thomas shook his head. "It isn't from me, my lady." He handed the package to her. "It's from Lady Miranda. I bumped into her servant Ari-" He inwardly congratulated himself for remembering the name that they presented the night before. "-and he told me that it was a gift from her Ladyship, an apology from the night before."

Edith warily accepted it. It was wrapped in beautiful gold paper. She held onto the gift not opening it yet, but transfixed and curious."Thank you, Thomas," Edith replied. "I shall open it after breakfast." She was about to head towards the parlor when Thomas called her again.

"Your ladyship, you may wish to get dressed again," Edith looked confused until Thomas pointed at the young woman's feet. Her shoes and the hem of her dress were stained with the soot and mud from the outside.

Edith laughed. "Of course Thomas, you never know what you may pick up on these morning walks. Tell Emily to bring a new dress and draw me a bath. I will be in my room."

"Very good, your ladyship," Thomas bowed.

Edith practically sprinted upstairs and slammed the door behind her. Her chest clenched out of breath and she held the small gift in her hand. She sat at her chair near her mirror and opened it. Inside was a small chestnut oaken box. She gulped at how much it looked like a tiny coffin. Still she pried open the lid and saw a piece of parchment and a flower.

She examined the flower closely. It was a bluebell, she knew that much. It smelled heavenly, bewitching, intoxicating. It seemed stronger than the scent most flowers gave. She put it to her nose and felt dizzy and giddy from the fragrance.

She then looked at the parchment. It was sturdier than most, it almost looked old. She unfolded it and saw beautiful handwriting in gold-colored ink: "Stand and face me, my love and scatter the grace in your eyes. Please accompany Thomas tonight into the woods at midnight. All of your questions will be answered and your desires shall be filled."

Edith held the note in one hand and the flower in the other. Once again she sniffed the flower. Now that she remembered, Miranda had the same scent the night before, a beautiful overpowering fragrance, like the bluebell. To Edith the bluebell would always be Miranda. She glanced at it enraptured by her thoughts and desires.

The door knocked broke Edith from her thoughts and she hurriedly put the flower and note back in the box. "My lady you wished for me to assist you?" She heard Emily's voice from outside.

"Yes, Emily come on in," she said.

Emily opened the door and prepared Edith's bath. She filled the water, checking the right temperature, and spilled the salts inside. Then laid out the fresh towels and returned to her mistress. "Your bath is ready my lady," Emily announced. Edith barely heard her once again looking at the flower. "My lady?"

Edith turned to the dark-haired housemaid in surprise. "Alright, thank you, Emily. I shall see to it right away." She once again placed the flower inside the box and shoved the box in her top drawer. She then walked to the bathroom to begin her ablutions.

Miranda and Ariel stood outside the Abbey with the Crawley family. A black 1920's model car stood in front. Ariel stood to the side as he had seen other servants. Miranda, dressed in an A-Line white dress and coche hat, shook Robert and Cora's hands. "Are you sure that you don't wish to stay another night, Lady Miranda?" Robert asked."Besides we could send your car around tomorrow if you like."

Miranda laughed. "No, I have taken up your time long enough. Ariel went through such trouble to get it out of the mud and get it working, that I don't really want to disappoint him after all. It was a bit of a helter-skelter evening wasn't it? Besides, I have some cousins that I need to visit, but thank you again. You and your family have been most kind."

"Well it is our pleasure," Robert agreed.

Miranda nodded and shook Cora's hand "My lady, it has been a pleasure." Cora nodded then the mysterious noblewoman turned to Mary. "Lady Mary, wish I could say the same."

"Likewise," Mary responded. Miranda ignored the brunette woman's comments and shook Matthew's hand. She then turned to Edith and held her hand for a long time.

"I thank you again for your kindness Lady Edith," she said.

"You're welcome and thank you again for your-advice," Edith said giving the other woman a subtle hint.

"So you shall take it then?" Miranda asked.

"Well I suppose it remains to be seen," Edith replied. She once again smelled the intoxicating bluebell fragrance and nodded politely.

Despite the reserve between the two, Miranda interpreted the signal what she hoped was correctly and smiled. "I am sure it does." She then walked to the car.

"What advice was that?" Mary asked.

"To ignore the advice of others," Edith countered. "Especially my prettier relations."

Thomas helped Ariel move the bags inside the car and the two stood by the side as Ariel held the door open for his mistress. "I did as you asked," Thomas said.

"I know," Ariel answered as he closed the door behind Miranda. "She has the same look as you, someone who is enchanted."

"I will see you again," Thomas asked, his voice slightly desperate feeling almost like he was begging.

"Of course as we agreed," Ariel replied. "You shall see us tonight."

Thomas nodded as Ariel entered, started the car, and drove off the grounds.

Ariel drove the car along the streets passing by pedestrians and other drivers. "I like this driving idea! These mortals certainly know how to have fun!"Miranda laughed as she glanced out the window. "Edith received the invitation as did Thomas, though his was a more personal than formal one." Ariel continued as he winked lecherously. "They will come tonight, I am certain of it."

"If there are no complications, they should be able to come every night for the Revels, until Samhain" she cautioned. She started as she glanced out the window. "Oh dear, looks like another complication up ahead."

Ariel looked through the mirror at where she was pointing. A small brunette woman was standing by the streetcar holding a baby, bags at her feet. A man, possibly her husband paid the driver and then picked up the bags. The couple smiled at each other as they walked towards an approaching vehicle.

"If I'm not mistaken, that is the other sister," Miranda replied. "We must be very cautious." Ariel nodded as their vehicle disappeared.

Sybil started in confusion. Tom turned towards his wife. "What's the matter, love?"

"Strangest thing," Sybil said. "I thought that I saw a car just disappear into thin air."

Tom glanced where she pointed. "It probably just went to fast around a corner or something. Some people can drive like they are flying out of Hell itself."

Sybil shrugged as she patted her infant son on the back. The baby gave a contented coo. "I suppose you're right. Anyway, we have more important things to do. We're going to see Grandpapa and Granny, aren't we?" The baby laughed. Tom smiled in delight at the two and led Sybil to the car.

Thomas worked on his usual daily duties, but his heart wasn't in it. He felt tired, groggy, like everything moved so absurdly slow. He felt like he was in two places, his body was in the Abbey performing the usual footman's duties, but his mind was elsewhere and elsewhere was more often in the forest with Ariel.

He leaned next to a table and took out the lock of hair. As he stroked the strands, the night came rushing back, the music, the scents, the visions of Edward, the mist, and most of all Ariel, his laughter, his voice, his body, his kiss. He swayed feeling some compulsion to leave right then and there and return to the woods just so he could wait for Ariel. However, there was another part of him that reminded himself that he had to job to do, that he was acting like a silly love-struck lass and hadn't that gotten him in trouble before? But that other part of him, the cynical one seemed hollow and distant.

"Thomas," a sharp voice called. Thomas broke from his reverie and stood to face Carson. He swifly returned the lock of hair to his pocket and stood. "Yes Mr. Carson," he asked.

"Are you feeling well?" the butler asked. Thomas' cynical side was certainly working now. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. Did the older man know about last night? If he did, what revenge could Thomas plot against Jonathan and Bates for telling?

"And why do you ask, Mr. Carson?" the footman asked warily.

"Well you were holding onto that table as though you were about to collapse just now," the butler said. Carson did notice the young man's posture was usually as straight as a rod, but there now appeared to be a slight stoop to his shoulders a sag as though he could no longer carry the weight. "I do not want an ill staff member serving lunch what with Lady Sybil and her family coming, especially with the baby."

"I'm fine sir," Thomas said evenly. Carson's thick eye-brows knitted in suspicion. "I'm just a bit tired, I suppose. I didn't sleep well last night. I can work as usual. I'll serve lunch."

The butler shrugged. Despite his complaints about Thomas' attitude and his difficulties with the other staff members, Carson couldn't say that the young man wasn't a hard worker. He was very conscientious, almost frighteningly so. He wasn't the sort to feign illness to get out of work. "Well if you are ill, we will send for Dr. Clarkson. But we must make sure that the meals are served smoothly."

"I will let you know," Thomas replied. "Thank you for your concerns about my welfare, sir." He made sure that the butler caught the sarcasm and irony in his voice as he moved towards the kitchen.

O'Brien stopped him on the way over. "What were you doing just there in Dreamland?" she asked.

"As I said just a bit run down," Thomas answered. He suddenly felt very weary and snappish. He didn't want to answer anyone's inquiries, particularly O'Brien's.

"And what did you give to Lady Edith this morning?" O'Brien asked.

"A kiss," Thomas smartly replied. "Before I plan to take her virtue." He walked off leaving O'Brien alone.

The lady's maid thought of the unusual visitors and the little clues that she refused to let enter her mind. No it was silly, stories for children, stories she heard many times in her native Ireland but had long given up upon adulthood. Still the nagging doubts remained. She remembered the way they hesitated before the Earl invited them inside, the way that Ariel screamed when he touched the cool iron pot, the gift that she heard Thomas say was from Miranda, and now Thomas' exahusted evasive behavior-she was certain was caused by his running outside the night before, from what she had no idea. Despite herself, a poem entered O'Brien's mind, one she hadn't heard in years:

"Up the airy mountain

Down the rushing glen

We daren't go a-hunting

For fear of little men."

"Is something wrong, O'Brien?" Cora asked her lady's maid as she continued to hook up her dress for the afternoon.

"It's nothing, my lady, just-" She shook her head. "No, I'm just being silly."

"It would be sillier to keep it to yourself," the Countess of Grantham encouraged.

"It's those visitors last night, Lady Miranda and her servant," the maid began. "They were rather unsettling for many of us downstairs."

"If you want to know the truth, they were pretty unsettling for us upstairs as well," Cora shuddered. "They seemed kind, didn't they, and that Miranda was certainly a talker."

"A bit too full of herself if you asked me," O'Brien said. She then winced remembering that she had gotten in trouble before when Cora caught wind of the sharp end of her tongue insulting Isabel Crawley. "I'm sorry my lady, they were guests of the house and I had no right-"

Cora nodded. "No you certainly had every right. I thought the same thing myself. The more I thought about it, the more that it seemed possible that the Dowager Countess was right. There were certain things about their story that didn't quite add up."

"Do you have any theories, my lady?" O'Brien asked tying the sash around the Countess' red gown. After all, if another person shared O'Brien's theory about them, then maybe it wouldn't seem so crazy after all.

Cora shook her head. "If we had an available son, I would have suspected an ill-advised romance, but it's common knowledge that we don't, not since Lady Mary and Cousin Matthew's engagement was officially announced. I was afraid for a minute there that she may have claimed to be the Earl's daughter from an early romance." She said that last thought with such a mocking tone that O'Brien knew that her Ladyship did not take that one at all seriously. "Still they were such sad people last night and it was kind to take them in." The maid nodded as Cora continued. "And they're gone now, so unless their next stop is a newspaper to sell some fabricated story, I don't think that we shall see or hear from them again."

"I'm sure you're right, my lady," O'Brien agreed unconvinced.

There was a ruckus downstairs of a door being opened and some delighted squeals. Cora's face turned from impassive to joy. "Well there are certainly more important things to concentrate on," she said. "She's here!" Delighted the Countess ran downstairs to see Sybil and Tom Branson at the front door getting hugged by Mary and Matthew.

"I'm sorry we don't allow strangers to enter," Cora said.

"How about grandchildren?" Sybil said delighted. Cora smiled radiantely as the young woman handed her mother the baby. She cooed at her grandson with tears in her eyes.

"Have you told Papa yet?" Sybil asked.

"No it's a surprise just as we arranged," Cora laughed. "He is so handsome." She glanced up at Tom. "He looks just like his father."

"Well I hope he lives up to the compliment," Branson modestly replied. Cora sweely, and a bit reluctantly handed the baby back to his mother who in turn showed it to her eldest sister.

Mary held up her hands in defense. "Not just yet, I don't think I'm ready to hold one..well not yet anyway."

As Matthew ran his fingers next to the little one and tickled his chin. "Not yet?" He teased. "Is there something you like to share with the rest of us?"

Mary laughed. "Yes oddly enough, an angel appeared to me in a dream and said that I would give birth in a manger."

"You may have the name, but I would hardly compare you to the Virgin," a voice mocked. The family turned around as Edith slowly headed towards the family. She held the bluebell in her hand.

"Well perhaps closer to the reputation than you would be," Mary teased bitterly.

"Girls enough," Cora berated her daughters. "Don't ruin this pleasant event by fighting." She turned to Edith. "Edith, would you like to see your nephew?"

Edith stared dreamily at her flower then looked at the boy with very little interest. "Yes I see him." She then walked away back up the stairs to her family's surprise.

"What's the matter?" Sybil asked concerned.

"I don't know," Cora answered. "Perhaps she just needs some time, I hope. Anyway, now I had better tell your father. Why don't you have a seat?"

Jonathan led the couple and their son to the parlor. "It might be a good idea to sit down for a bit before we get turned back out on our ears again." Tom said softly to Sybil. Sybil laughed and shushed her husband.

Mary and Matthew walked hand in hand following them as Mary glanced up the stairs. "Would you excuse me a minute Matthew?" Her fiance nodded as she walked towards the stairs after her middle sister.

Edith smelled the bluebell muttering to herself. "Stand and face me my love and scatter the grace in your eyes. Stand and face me my love and scatter the grace in your eyes. Stand and face me-"

"What is that you are saying?" a voice called. Edith turned around to see her older sister glance at her. "It's very lovely. It sounds like poetry."

"Maybe it is," Edith answered vaguely.

"And where did you get that flower?" Mary asked.

"From a secret admirer," the blond sister snapped.

"You have a secret admirer," Mary began skeptically.

Edith laughed. "Yes, it may sound strange that I have a secret admirer, me the plain ugly middle daughter, good old dependable Edith with hardly any advantages at all would have a secret admirer."

Mary blinked fastly. "That's not what I meant. You know my tongue works faster than my heart or my brain, but if you have an admirer congratulations. We would all like to meet him."

"Yes, I'm sure that you would," Edith answered.

"What was with your display just now?" Mary asked.

"You mean that I'm supposed to pretend to be excited about a baby as if one is any different from the others? How about this?" Edith asked. She then raised her voice to a higher level. " 'Oh isn't he sweet? I could just eat him up!'" She then turned to her original demeanour and stuck out her tongue in a very juvenile manner.

"Well this isn't about your unhappiness this is about Sybil's," Mary said. Realizing how bad that sounded, the brunette sister shook her head. "Well you know what I meant. You could at least make an effort to act excited and what were you doing so early this morning?" Edith turned to her sister with a hateful grimace. "Anna saw you and she told me."

"I went for a walk," Edith replied.

"With several books in your hand and then came back without them?" Mary inquired.

"Could I have been at a library perhaps?" Edith asked sarcastically then she shook her head. "How dare you spy on me? It shows how little value you must have for me that you have to hunt for a scandal don't you?"

Mary shook her head. "As I said before I am concerned about my sister."

"Well if you really were, then you would just let me be, all of you," Edith replied. She then turned on her heels and walked back into her bedroom.

Finding no other solution, Mary turned to the parlor to join her family.

Cora knocked on her husband's private study when she heard his voice call, "Enter." Cora opened the door to see Robert getting his dinner jacket brushed by Bates.

"Robert may I speak to you alone," the Countess asked.

Robert turned to his valet and then nodded. "It's alright, Bates, I think it's brushed enough."

"Very good my lord," Bates nodded and left the room leaving the married couple inside.

Cora looked at her husband, her blue eyes pleading. She smiled. "Robert, I have to tell you something and you promise that you won't get mad?"

Robert shook his head and smiled. "Now my darling, when have I ever gotten mad at you." At his wife's knowing glance, Robert amended that sentance. "Well gotten and stayed mad at you anyway."

"Now, I know that you have finally accepted Tom Branson into the family, but you haven't seen them in a long time," Cora began. "So, I thought it was high time that if you won't go to Ireland then we would bring them here as soon as the baby's old enough to travel."

Robert paced diplomatically. "Well I suppose if it can be arranged-"

"Good because they are right inside the parlor," Cora said swiftly.

Robert turned to his wife, his face red with anger. "What?"

"Well we didn't know how you were going to react," Cora began. "And we wanted it to be a surprise so Sybil and I arranged it."

"And I was left in the dark?" Robert thundered. "Who else knew about it?"

"Well just us, Tom of course, Carson, Mary, I'm sure she told Matthew, no doubt some of the servants-"

Robert sighed. "-Before you go down the list to the local green grocer knew before me, I would like to make it quite clear that I have this curious whim in that I like to know what goes on in my house!"

Cora's voice was sharp. "We were afraid that you would act this exact way and wouldn't want to see them or make up some excuse about how you need to be out of town when it happened."

"So you decided to ambush me-" Robert ordered.

"-No we wanted to make sure that you would see them before you make a decision," Cora replied.

Robert was about to march out the door when his wife held him back. "Now before you lose your temper, remember, whatever you say will be out there and will not be able to be taken back."

Robert sighed. "Alright I will go into the parlor and talk to them, but it's my decision about what's to be done with them and it's my final word on the matter."

Cora stepped aside as Robert approached the parlor. He opened the door as the family stared at the entry stunned. "What the devil is going on here?" he commanded.

"Papa," Sybil replied. "We-that is Mama and I wanted to-"

Robert held up his hand to silence his daughter and she was quiet. "So you're here with your husband." He looked towards Tom. "And how have you been, Bran-Tom, I mean."

"Been doing well," Branson replied. "I have been working at a paper up north and Sybil has been working as a nurse or was until the baby was born."

"Steady income, I suppose," Robert replied stiffly. "And you two see fit to enter my doorstep without so much as asking my permission, or my blessing, or even-" He then smiled unable to contain his joy. "Or accepting my hand. Welcome home Sybil."

The family smiled in delight as Sybil ran gladly to her father and embraced him. He then stuck out his hand in kindness. "And welcome my son-in-law." Tom shook his hand as the Earl gave him a large hug. "And this must be-"

"-Robert," Sybil answered. "Robert James Crawley-Branson. We usually call him Bobby though" The Earl smiled with tears in his eyes as he sat down next to his grandson who was seated on his grandmother's lap.

"Hello there Bobby," he said to the young lad. "I'm your grandfather." The baby smiled and laughed. "I think he likes me."

"Well he appears to be an excellent judge of character," Cora replied.

"He is," Sybil answered. "Would you like to hold him Papa?"

Robert turned to his daughter. "Really, I haven't held one since well his mother-" He pointed at Sybil. "And you were a screamer even then."

The young mother blushed embarrassed. "Papa, really." But she laughed as she and her husband embraced.

"No it's true," Robert said as he bounced his grandson on his knee. He turned to Bobby. "Your mother certainly knew her own mind even then."

Cora smiled as she approached her youngest daughter. "Thank you Mama," Sybil said. "I would have never thought that this is how it would happen."

"Like I told you," Cora answered. "Nothing melts the heart faster than a grandchild."

The squeal of delight from the servant's quarters could probably have been heard all through Yorkshire as the servants hugged Branson or slapped him on the back. The female servants couldn't resist holding and cuddling Bobby as he remained on Mrs. Hughes' lap.

"Watch out, Branson," Bates warned playfully. "You may never get him back now." He nodded at the gaggle of females cooing, and tickling the little baby.

Branson laughed as Carson entered. "Alright, the young master is a pleasant sight but we still have work to do."

"Ah can't he stay in here a little longer," Daisy pleaded.

"He's not a puppy Daisy," Carson replied.

"Besides he would distract you from your work," Mrs. Patmore reminded her assistant.

"Anyway, I promised Sybil that I would only let you lot look after him for a few minutes, before he gets put down," Branson replied. He then delicately retrieved Bobby from Mrs. Hughes lap and returned him to the pram.

The back door entered and Thomas arrived slowly and in a daze. He swayed back and forth and his feet seemed to move to some imaginary music. "When will it be midnight," he asked rhetorically to no one in particular

"You going to eat something now, Thomas?" Mrs. Patmore asked. "You haven't all day."

"Nothing for me thanks," the footman said slowly. He then wandered up the stairs bumping into Branson on the way up. As he walked by, Bobby gave a loud wail and scream.

"Thomas," Branson said trying to be polite.

"Branson," the footman answered. "Watch your step you never know who's watching."

"Thomas this is my son," Branson pointed out the baby who was still crying.

"So he is," Thomas replied unenthused. "Better take care of him then." He leaned down to get a closer look at the baby smiling at first. "You never know what creatures there are, that could kidnap him, lure him into the woods, and then roast him on a spit and eat him alive!" Bobby then screamed and wailed as Thomas straightened out his livery and headed upstairs almost triumphantly.

Branson wryly turned to the others. "Well it's good to see Thomas hasn't changed much." The second he left, Bobby stopped crying and was soothed.

"He's been acting strange today," Mrs. Hughes replied. "One part of him seems to be himself but the other seems to be stuck in another world. He hasn't eaten, appears to be run down. He may be ill, but he denies it."

"He hasn't spoken much," Anna replied. "Until now, he hasn't said anything unpleasant or nasty."

"Yeah we really missed that," Bates quipped sarcastically.

"Is everyone moonstruck then," Branson rhetorically asked. The servants looked at him in surprise except Emily. "Lady Edith seems to be the same way. They both are acting like they've been pixy led."

"You may not be too far off," O'Brien muttered.

Edith waited impatiently inside her room pacing back and forth as the minutes ticked by. The languid feeling had past and now she felt energized, excited, hopeful. She and Thomas agreed to meet five minutes before midnight outside the servant's quarters. These last few moments dragged by like hours, but she used the time to consider the options. If she stayed, she would be living a life of quiet desperation, standing behind Mary and Sybil and their happy lives, for the rest of her lonely life. At least she deserved this night, if nothing else, no matter what Miranda was up to. She deserved that at least.

She looked at the clock, no turning back now. She warily put on a pair of brown boots and ran out of her room. She moved quietly so no one could hear her and shut the door behind her. She offered a sigh of relief that even Isis was locked up, so she wouldn't be able to give her away. Edith wandered slowly around the house towards the servant's area. Even though she knew the house so well, she had barely seen it the outside this late at night. It looked kind of spooky. The hooting of an owl made her start with fear. She audibly shuddered at the wind picking up. It was rather unsettling. Maybe she should go back inside and -

- She felt her heart leap with fright! A hand grabbed her by the arm and another closed her mouth before she could scream. "My lady, it's only me," she recognized Thomas' voice and she relaxed in his grasp. "I didn't want anyone to hear us."

"Of course," Edith replied. Like herself, Thomas was dressed more casually in only a white shirt and black trousers. It was strange to see the impeccable footman so loosely dressed, but then she figured that he must have felt the same about her.

"Are you ready, my lady?" Thomas asked.

"Not yet," Edith answered. She reached into her pocket and took out a brandy flask. "Now I am." The footman looked confused. "I learned a few things during the war, drink?"

Thomas nodded and also took a drink from the flask. He returned it to her Ladyship. "You might want to hold my hand," Thomas offered. Upon Edith's confused look, he clarified. "It was pretty unpredictable last time. You may get lost."

"Get lost in the lands that I was born in," Edith inquired.

"You'd be surprised my lady," Thomas answered.

Edith held Thomas' hand. It felt rough, calloused from years of work in service and during the war. "Thomas whatever happens, I have a feeling that things will change between us, so it may be wise if you were just to call me Edith at least for now."

"Alright, Edith," Thomas replied. "Are you ready?"

The blond woman nodded. "Let's go." The two joined hands and ran into the forest as fast as their legs could carry them.

Sybil was the type of mother who insisted on doing everything for her baby. She and Tom hadn't yet the money where they could afford to hire a nurse and though they had some older female friends who assisted back home, Sybil loved to participate in the care of her child. So, it was no problem to wake up and soothe a very tearful Bobby.

"It's alright, Mama's here," the brunette mother soothed her son kissing him on the forehead as she paced in front of her bedroom window. She sang softly to him, "Too ra loo ra lay, Too ra loo ra lie." Bobby was beginning to be soothed by his mother's hands and her voice. "There now," Sybil assured her son. "There is nothing to worry about. It's just the moon out there, and the trees, the woods and Edith-" She dropped her cooing voice and kept her attention on the backside of her sister as she ran. "-Running hand in hand into the woods with _Thomas_?" She wasn't sure what surprised her more, that her quiet sister appeared to be up to something or that she appeared to be up to something with Thomas.

Author's Notes:

1. All of the books that Edith burned were real books that were written at the time about the subject of homosexuality. The Bachelor Girl actually pre-dates The Well of Loneliness by Radclyffe Hall by 9 years.

2. The poem that O'Brien quotes is the first and final stanza of "The Fairies" by William Allingham

3. The lullaby that Sybil sings to Bobby is "Too Ra Loo Ra (An Irish Lullaby)" a traditional folk song.

4. Chapter Four may take a little longer because that's when the Revel takes place and the really wierd stuff happens, so I will be hitting the books for some research and inspiration.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: While These Visions Did Appear

"That you have but slumber'd here

While these visions did appear

And this weak and idling theme

No more yielding but a dream"

~ Puck, A Midsummer Night's Dream William Shakespeare Act V. Scene 1

Edith held onto Thomas' hand as the two ran further and further into the forest. She didn't want to admit to her earlier hubris about knowing the lands, but the footman was right. In the fog, it was hard to make out anything around her. She couldn't see the stones that she used to skip by the pond, the line of trees that she remembered sitting under as a child, or even the outline of the house. She had a feeling if she hadn't been holding Thomas' hand during their journey then she wouldn't be able to see him.

"Where are we going when we find them," Edith asked partly breathless from the strange excursion but also from anticipation for the outcome. Thomas informed her of some of the aspects of the previous evening, but ignored some others such as meeting Ariel in Edward's form. Some things were better kept to himself. He also failed to mention that Ariel was a fairy, partly because that wasn't his secret to tell but also because he wanted to see the gobsmacked look that Edith would have giving him some experience and control in the situation.

"I don't know," Thomas answered truthfully. "We'll know when we get there, I suppose."

"Did Ariel say where to meet him?" Edith asked looking around. She couldn't see hide nor hair of anything.

"I suppose he will find us," Thomas said clearly irritated from the lady's questioning.

"But how will he find us in all of this?" Edith asked indicating the mist.

"He has his ways now quiet," Thomas demanded.

Edith glared. She was about to remind the footman of his station in life as her subordinate and should treat her with respect when she heard in the distance music. The tune was alluring, enchanting and familiar. It sounded like pipes or flutes played on the wind. "Do you hear that?" she asked looking around for the source of the music. She tapped her toe wondering where she heard it before, but then she remembered. It was the same music that she heard outside of her window, the one that she believed came from a villager or one of the servants. Now that she was in the woods, she could also hear a drumbeat, and where there fiddles as well?

"Yeah," Thomas said. He too was moving his legs to the tune unable to stay in place. He then moved slightly keeping his hand on Edith's, when he bowed. "Care for a dance, Edith?" He teased.

Edith smiled taking his other hand. "I would be delighted Mr. Barrow," she laughed. The two danced in time to the strange music laughing with gaiety and exuberance. They danced feeling light, joy, and excitement in the air. Thomas took his hand from Edith as she improvised a little twirl sending her white night gown spinning across her feet. She was about to take Thomas' hands again when she pointed behind him. "Thomas, look!"

Thomas turned just as amazed as the lady was. In fear and fascination, Edith gripped Thomas' hand so tightly that it hurt. He relaxed her hold on him, but neither could take their eyes of the sight. Several small orbs of light gathered in a circle and seemed to move in time to the disembodied music. As the two watched, the lights changed and transformed getting larger. The lights then seemed to form shapes of legs, arms, heads, torsoes still dancing in the circle. The dancers then took corporeal form as fairies dancing to the strange music. The number was hard to tell, sometimes it appeared to be six, sometimes twelve, sometimes as many as a hundred. But still they continued to dance. Some with wings, some without, some fully clothed others nude, some beautiful and tall, others wizened and short. Edith just stared for a long time at the sight. It was beautiful and mesmerizing. It took a long time for the lady to avert her gaze to the footman standing next to her. "Did you see this last night?" she asked.

Thomas shook his head wordlessly, transfixed at the sight. So he missed Lady Edith's look of surprise, but since he was just as stunned as she, it was neither here nor there. Besides something of the sight before him moved him to amazement and wonder, amost to the point of tears.

Two small balls of light left the circle and stood in front of the two guests. Like the dancers, they took shape and transformed into bodies. This time Ariel and Miranda. The two exchanged amused glances at the humans' stunned appearances. "Well are you ready now?" Ariel asked taking out his hand.

Thomas dropped Edith's hand and then slowly reached for Ariel's hand almost as though he were a fragile thing that Thomas could easily break, or rather if Thomas were the fragile one. He stood next to the fairy, having definate height advantage and looked at Ariel's face. There was a wide cheeky grin and a shine in the fae's eyes. He reached to the taller human and put his hand on his forehead wiping a part of his hair, then moved his hand down to his cheek. "I'm ready," Thomas replied. He smiled a truly happy smile, not a smirk brought by plotting and scheming.

"Then come to us," Ariel asked. "One swallow can make a summer after all." Thomas' mouth dropped open at the line, for whatever reason Edith could not fathom, but it seemed to move Thomas. He moved forward as Ariel took Thomas' hand as the two danced into the circle of the other fairies. They joined the dance, but their movements were so fast that Edith couldn't keep up with them in the light. She tried to focus on Thomas' white shirt and black trousers as a life raft of normalcy in the strange scene, but it began to blur and merge with the others.

"Thomas," Edith called but Thomas definately did not listen. She moved forward but Miranda pulled her back.

"As long as he is with Ariel, Thomas is safe," Miranda replied. "Now are you ready?"

Edith started as she glanced at the circle. "In there? This is where you wanted to take us?"

"Well I hate to state the obvious, but we are fairies," Miranda said dryly.

Edith nodded. "Yes I figured that out as soon as I saw the fog cover everything," she smirked but then she remembered the folk tales and legends about a person going into the Faerie World only to be a slave to their enchantments and return centuries later. "What will you do to me there?"

Miranda smiled sympathetically and she held Edith's hand and tilted he chin. "Do not be afraid, Edith Crawley. As long as you are with me, you will be protected from any magical harm in our world just as Thomas will be with Ariel. Do not be afraid of anything, of this, of living, and most of all do not be afraid of love." She then moved towards the lady giving her a deep passionate kiss on the lips. Edith felt warmth and love from the fairy woman more than anyone she felt from before. Suddenly, all of her worries about her sexuality evaporated seeming silly. There was nothing to fear, in fact it seemed natural, normal to her. Miranda pulled away. "Are you ready now?"

Edith smiled, her face ruddy with the excitement. Like Thomas before her, she took Miranda's hand and nodded. The two then joined the others into the circle. They whirled in time with the other dancers taking their hands, moving their feet in time to the music. Their visages seemed to absorb with the other beings around them as the light surrounding them got larger and larger and the forest swirled around until it was nothing but a form of green and brown in the night sky. The forest then evaporated into a grand hall as the dancers continued to move.

The ring of dancers continued to move inside a beautiful palace. Even though there were no lanterns, candles, or electricity, there seemed to be light bouncing off everywhere from the walls, the windows, the furniture, even from the beings themselves. It was a beautiful palace finer the most beautiful human palaces seen in books. The walls were decorated with tapestries with moving figures, staircases that seemed to wind by themselves and lead to nowhere. Even though they were indoors, there was certainly an air of the outside world. The roof was not enclosed and overhead the moon and stars twinkled, almost like a Roman villa. Also, trees and flowers decorated the hall as though the fairies wanted the best of in and out-doors. Many creatures danced together, some ate of the food.

Some gathered together to talk, including some noble fairies who pointed at the two humans and whispered beneath their fans. As Edith and Thomas looked closer they could see that these noble faeries's fur and feathers were alive. Their stoles showed minks and weasels that cackled, and the feathers transformed into birds that peered at the visitors. Even the peacock eyes on one of the fairywoman's fan were real peering all-seeing at the two humans.

"Don't mind them," Miranda assured them. "They are just gossips. They like to look at any newcomers and spread tales about them."

"They should meet my Granny then," Edith mused. Thomas smirked and nodded knowingly.

Miranda and Ariel continued to walk ahead of Thomas and Edith pointing out various creatures and waving at others. To Edith it resembled one of her family's social gatherings, albeit with a very strange guest list. Thomas was just chuffed that for once at a party like this, he was just to sit back and be entertained, rather than stand at attention and serve.

Three woman stood in front of the two couples. They were dressed alike in white gowns and had the same ice-cold blue eyes. They had hair down to their waists, though one had white, the other black, and the third blond.

"Outsiders from your own world, by family, by ambition by love, soon to be outsiders from your own time, welcome," the white haired woman said.

"Welcome second daughter of Grantham, wife and mother of Fairy Kind, writer and investigator, welcome," the blond woman said.

"Welcome first footman of Downton, husband and father of Fairy Kind, seeker of information for others, welcome" the black haired woman said.

Edith and Thomas exchanged puzzled glances. "You know us," she began. "Yes I am the daughter of the Earl of Grantham and Thomas is our footman, but the rest isn't true."

"True not now, but soon to be," the white haired said.

Ariel polite as ever introduced them. "Edith, Thomas, meet Luna, Phoebe, and Selene, also known as the Wierd Sisters. They have some unusual predictions."

Thomas smirked. "Alright, then tell me will I be rich one day?"

"Not rich, but richer," Luna said.

"Not great, but greater," Selene answered.

"Not live far, but farther," Phoebe replied.

"And for me," Edith asked.

"Far from blind eyes that do not see," Luna answered.

"Far from deaf ears that do not listen," Selene said.

"Far from family that releases and restrains you, " Phoebe added.

"Makes perfect sense," Thomas smirked. "Can't wait to see this."

"Do not lecture us on fate," Luna said. "It was decided the second you took their hands." Before they could say another word, the three sisters vanished in the breeze.

Miranda shook her head. "The Wierd Sisters, they love their scares."

"You mean none of it was true," Edith asked.

"Oh it certainly is every word," Miranda answered.

Ariel nodded. "The three of them are more powerful together than they are separate. Most of us can see possibilities, some things become clearer the further one goes along. But The Wierd Sisters can see many things together. They are almost never wrong in their predictions, though sometimes the wordings get interpreted differently."

"They remind me a bit of you and your sisters," Thomas teased Edith. Edith playfully shoved the footman on the shoulder.

"They are considered spirits of Grace, Fate, and Fury," Miranda replied.

"Fury, then they definately remind me of you and your sisters," Thomas quipped.

"Oh hush you," Edith said as she shoved him again."I'll tell them you said that." She laughed, but somehow she couldn't help but think that Thomas was right.

Miranda smiled. "Hungry? Come on, I'll get you something to eat." She led Edith to a table and invited her to partake of some of the fruit. She accepted the fruit from a woman carrying a large cornucopia, The Lady of the Harvest, Miranda had called her. She nodded inviting the human woman to take a taste. "But only one my dear," she said. "It should be enough to satisfy your cravings." Edith picked up a peach and munched on it. It was more delicate and succulent than any fruit she ever tasted.

"It's wonderful," Edith said. "Thank you."

The Lady of the Harvest smiled and offered her some wine as well. She pointed at the goblet of wine next to a wallpaper with several beings. Edith gently picked up the goblet accidentally running her fingers along the paper when it moved. Several small creatures darted up, surrounded the bemused human woman, and snickered at her. Edith drew back with surprise, but also laughter at how much the little ones reminded her of small children. The Lady of the Harvest was less amused. "Them Topsy Turvets," she growled. Miranda also laughed as did many of the party goers.

"I'm sorry," Edith apologized.

The Lady of the Harvest sighed and poured Edith another goblet of wine to replace the one that spilled. "No worries my dear, them Turvets are imps in more ways than one." She poured the blond human another goblet of wine and handed it to her as one Turvet poked another one on the shoulder and they snickered beneath their teeth.

Thomas was also drinking in the oddities of the Faerie World along with the wine and eating an apple that Ariel offered him. He glanced to see a tall figure standing still. It wore a blue mask with a long nose that seemed to resemble a bird. Out of curiosity, Thomas approached the statue. It stood so still that the footman couldn't fight the urge to touch it. He barely brushed his finger along the being's nose when it sprang up and startled the footman. Thomas stepped back as the tall gangly spectre advanced on him like a vulture attacking a ripe body and plucking him dry. It held up one of its bony hands and reached towards its face. Then it transformed into a snarling black dog with wings, lunging at the confused human footman. Thomas reared back as the being transformed once more into a small pixy woman with long blond hair, clear wings, and wore nothing else. It approached Thomas then stopped. It looked at Thomas up and down as if studying him confused, but then it snapped its fingers delighted and transformed into a small nude male pixy. It then approached Thomas and kissed him on the cheek.

"What do you think of The Hidden One's performance?" Ariel said with curiosity (and was that a hint of jealousy in his voice, Thomas mused). "He's a Pook and all pooks are shape changers. You know I don't think he even knows what he really looks like."

Ariel glanced behind him as the Pook transformed into a copy of Ariel and mimicked his movements and voice like a naughty child. Ariel smirked at him annoyed and was about to lead him away.

Thomas laughed. "Braggart." The Hidden One then transformed into Thomas complete in livery uniform and bowed. "Alright that's a little strange." Thomas said as he followed Ariel to join the other party guests.

The two couples began to dance with the others in slow movements. What amazed both Thomas and Edith was that some of the other couples were like them, men dancing together or women dancing together, openly and proudly just as any other couple. "No one minds that." Thomas indicated couples like them.

"We always relate to human outsiders mad people, fools, clowns, poets, artists, spinsters, widows, young children, old people, people who are outsiders because of their race, religion, and yes homosexual men and women,"Ariel explained. "Besides we have other things to concern ourselves with than the possibility that two men or two women may find comfort in one another's arms as a man and woman would," the sprite said. He took his hand. "Come on let me show you the outside."

Edith and Miranda walked hand in hand in the cool autumn forest. The trees were the best fall colors, painted Edith noticed by little autumn fairies who touched each leaf changing their colors as they fell down. She could see little sprites dot the night sky, their tiny bodies illuminated by light. The blond woman sighed with contentment. Even if she lived to be 90, she knew that she would never forget this night nor would she ever want to. She gently brushed her hands along the trees being careful not to pluck them (Miranda informed her that it was not wise to remove anything from the ground without the permission of the dryad that owned it). She couldn't find the words to reveal her contentment and peace. She just knew that she wanted to feel this way always.

As if reading her thoughts, Miranda leaned closer to the human woman. They were about to kiss when out of the corner of Edith's eye, she thought that she saw a large winged creature flying in the night sky and land near the tree. "Did you see that?" Edith pointed.

"See what?" Miranda asked as a the bushes rustled not from the wind but from something moving them. A being emerged from the shadows shining a pair of glowing eyes. Clinging to Miranda's hand, Edith let out a bloodcurdling scream. From the shadows a large gray winged serpent-like being emerged.

From the grounds Thomas heard Edith's scream just as he was about to kiss Ariel. He ran from the sprite with Ariel close behind to Edith's side. The footman jumped in front of the two women facing the monster. "Get your hands off her!" he commanded. He lurched forward at the monster when the monster picked Thomas up and tossed him to the side.

"Thomas, are you alright," Edith asked somewhat concerned but also flattered that the footman was defending her.

Thomas sat up a bit shaken and dizzy from the fall. "Yeah as soon as I stop seeing two of you." He shook his head. He stood up. "Alright time to show this monster who's in charge here." He approached the monster who growled at him again. For his part, Thomas stepped back not willing to show his fear.

"Will you lot quit fooling around," Miranda ordered. She then stood between the humans and the beast, less like a frightened damsel than more like an annoyed older sister at the antics of stupid children. "Now Caliban what happened here?"

Caliban, the monster, growled at the two humans. "I wanted to make sure that you and Ariel were safe." he said in a deep voice that had a strong rolling accent. "No telling what these humans may be up to. When this human tried to attack me."

"Only because you were about to attack my-her," Thomas continued lamely, not wanting to reveal that Edith was his employer or daughter of his employer and certainly not ready to think of her as a friend. "That's when you tossed me!"

"I see you were protecting the lady," Caliban replied.

"Yeah I suppose I was," Thomas challenged.

"I think that the lady can protect herself," Edith answered. "And really you just startled me. I would rather think that if you were dangerous you would have devoured me by now or Thomas when he foolishly went after you." Thomas glared at her for a moment then retained his challenging stance at Caliban.

"Well it's my job to protect Ariel and Miranda from harm," Caliban replied.

"It's what gargoyles do," Ariel said motioning his hand towards Caliban. "And Caliban is a gargoyle, one of the best. Alright, one of the ugliest and most dull at times, but we can't be satisfied with everything." Caliban snarled at the fae and Ariel dashed away but the two smiled more like those who were used to each other's jibes and didn't take them seriously.

"You're Caliban," Edith asked. "You mean also from the Tempest, but I thought Caliban was Prospero's enemy?"

"As I mentioned before," Miranda wryly replied. "Shakespeare was a good playwright if you could ignore the blatant inaccuracies. Caliban has also been like a brother to me, an overprotective brother, but still a brother nonetheless. So Caliban are you here to enjoy the festivities?" She asked her friend.

Caliban shook his head. "Not much for festivities. I just wanted to see that you and Ariel weren't in any danger, now that I can see that you are not- He glared at Thomas as if to say _are you?_ -"I will continue my patrol with Rosalind." His mate Ariel mouthed to Edith and Thomas. Caliban then arched his legs, spread his wings, and glided into the night.

"Caliban the original Barrel of a Thousand Laughs," Ariel dryly replied. He then led Thomas away further into the woods.

As the two men walked further into the woods, Thomas was bemused and fascinated by the beings around them. While in the human world, trees appeared to have faces, in the Faerie World it was true. He could see eyes of spirits that inhabited the rocks and trees follow the couple with equal parts suspicion and welcoming. He supposed it made sense in a way, these beings were curious about a newcomer and maybe protective of Ariel and suspicious of Thomas. (If they knew of Thomas' reputation, no doubt they would have every reason to be).No doubt he and the other Downton servants have felt the same way about any potential suitors for the Crawley sisters. They would eye them with curiosity, pick at every detail, then weigh their advantages and disadvantages with the others in the kitchen. He was reluctant to say that it showed that they cared, but it did show a protectiveness for those on the inside from those on the outside. While he understood, it did make the human feel uncomfortable as though he were on display.

Ariel laughed as the two stopped leaving into a clearing. "It takes awhile for humans to get used to this place," he said.

"It would probably take me at least 100 years give or take to get used to this place," Thomas said dryly.

"Well hopefully it won't be that long," Ariel grinned. "Maybe a few more nights?" He suggested as he leaned closer for a kiss. Suddenly, the sprite glanced up and yelled to an approaching form. "How now spirit, whiter wander you?"

"Over hill, over dale," said a merry voice. "Through brush, through brier. Over park, over pale. Through flood, through fire." The being leaped in out of the shadows. He had long white hair and wore a Renaissance-era doublet, tunic, and stockings. He then bowed in front of the pair of lovers as if expecting applause. "Tough crowd," he muttered when no applause was coming.

"Puck," Ariel greeted his friend with an embrace. "I thought you were in the North."

"I left early," Puck responded. "I was looking after some screaming human brat. Apparently, the mother loved not wisely or well, and the father left her for other pastures. So, she fell for another who did not want children or at least any that weren't his own offspring so she left the wee one in the woods. Some of the earth spirits and I had shielded him with our magic to make sure that he was safe until he was found by humans."

"And was he?" Ariel asked.

"Yeah a couple of men live nearby I think they're your type." He flicked his wrist in a way that Ariel understood. "They took the ankle biter in," Puck said giving an exaggerated display of diffidence but it was clear that he was very concerned about the infant. "He'll be alright."

"If I didn't know better I'd swear that you had feelings for the human child," Ariel teased. Puck stammered as the other sprite continued. "Take care Puck one day you may surrender your immortality to a human child."

Puck scoffed. "That'll be the day. Leave all this? Never in a million." He approached the couple and eyed Thomas for the first time. He looked him up and down. "So Jack who's the Beanstalk?" He asked Ariel.

"Oh Thomas Barrow, this is that shrewd and knavish sprite, Robin Goodfellow also known as Puck," Ariel introduced them as Puck took a lavish bow. "Puck, this is Thomas Barrow-"

"-Some would call me that shrewd and knavish human," Thomas bowed stiffly in return.

Puck floated closer to Thomas, eyeing him up and down as though he were a work of art. "So, Tommy, you play a mean pinball?" He teased.

"I beg your pardon?" Thomas asked confused.

"Never mind you'll get it one day," Puck replied. He pulled him closer and muffled his voice. "Welcome to the family, son, someday you will return our favors." He grinned from ear to ear.

Ariel shook his head. "I apologize for Puck. He spent a lot of time amongst the humans in America. I'm afraid he's somewhat adapted to their ways."

"Gone native, some say," Puck answered. "Now Thomas you seem like a wise sort, how would you like a wish granted by the Puck? It could be anything that you desire, wealth fame, girls? Or in your case young strapping boys serving at your feet?"

Thomas was intrigued. He was about to take the strange being up on his offer when out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ariel wave his hands and frantically shake his head "No," he mouthed.

Thomas grinned. "Thanks, but I think I'll pass. Sorry to disappoint." To make his point clear, he removed Puck's hand from his.

"Your loss Beanstalk," Puck said considering the human a lost cause. He pulled Ariel over. "Are you sure about this human?"

"I don't know," Ariel answered truthfully. "But at the very least he will stay with us until Samhain."

"And beyond that," the Trickster asked with some concern.

"I suppose it shall be up to him then won't it?" Ariel replied.

Puck grinned hiding the concern for his friend. "Just so you know what you're doing." He then broke into a wide grin and called out. "Good luck climbing this Beanstalk, Jack. Now I'm off to dally with beings who are somebody." He disappeared into the night.

Thomas felt giddy with all of the appearing and disappearing that the beings did around here. "You did wise in refusing him," Ariel answered. "Puck is very generous but his gifts often come with a price."

"What did he mean about beyond that?" Thomas asked. "Beyond what? What's supposed to happen?" He approached the sprite once again his suspicions overpowering him.

Ariel shook his head and smiled. "It's nothing to concern yourself. You have bigger matters to consider."

"Like what?" Thomas asked.

"Like trying to catch me," Ariel called. Then he disappeared into the night.

Thomas laughed but then ran into the clearing. "Ariel!" He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see a wisp of light quickly leave from behind him. He then felt another tap on his other shoulder and the wisp once again disappeared. He followed where the wisp of light was headed, searching the skies and trees, but Ariel moved too fast for him. He then thought for a minute. Ariel would be expecting him to follow, so he should do something unexpected. He stood behind an oak tree nodding at the Oak Spirit. "'Excuse me for a minute," he whispered. The Oak Spirit smiled indulgently and moved his branches so that Thomas would be better hidden. Thomas whispered, "Thanks my man" feeling somewhat silly thanking a tree but thought it wise considering that it was looking at him.

Thomas waited patiently as the wisp of light approached the tree and stopped. "Thomas," it called with Ariel's voice. The wisp lowered as Thomas ran his fingers through the inside. The wisp transformed back into Ariel as Thomas faced him. "You win!" the sprite said delighted as he leapt into Thomas' arms. He wrapped his legs around Thomas' waist and his arms around his neck and then covered his face with kisses.

"Alright, alright," Thomas laughed drawing back not from Ariel's weight-he was as light as a feather-but from surprise for his affection. He playfully tried to stop him but Ariel kissed him on the lips. He then pulled away and looked into his eyes. Thomas caught his breath and returned the kiss. The human and fae then lowered into the ground below consummating their love.

Edith and Miranda sat on a pansy petal toasting with two daffodil cups, the two women dressed in loose night gowns Edith in white, Miranda in black. "I just can't believe this," Edith said feeling intoxicated from the sights, sounds, everything.

"Believe what?" Miranda said.

"Well all of it," Edith laughed. "Here I am sitting on a flower petal, drinking wine from a cup of daffodil with a character from a Shakespeare play. It's like a dream."

"It would seem incredible to outsiders I suppose," Miranda smiled indulgently as she took a drink.

"I know, but the most unbelievable part is that I don't want to wake up," Edith said sadly. The two sat in silence drinking. "If my family could see me now," she said more to herself than to the woman next to her.

"They would be just as stunned at what a lovely woman you are," Miranda said taking her hand.

Edith nodded. "Now there's a good word, 'lovely," She spoke very somberly. "Only one other person ever called me that. "

"What happened with him?" Miranda asked.

"I thought that you knew everything about me," the blond woman bristled.

"I would like to hear from your words," Miranda encouraged.

"He was older and was injured during the War," Edith said. "A very kind man, but he said that he didn't think that we had a future together and that I would be throwing my life away with him."

"Then more the fool he for not staying with you," Miranda said leaning closer. "For I would have." She then kissed the other woman as the two dropped their cups and tumbled out of the flower onto the garden below resuming their normal height. From far away the two woman could hear the loud exclamations, moans, and screams from two aroused and satisfied men. "Men, always have to be competitive," Miranda said. Then she looked at the other woman and grinned. "Do you think that we can challenge them?"

"Let's try it," Edith said as Miranda and she lay next to each other giving into their passion and ecstacy.

The next morning Jonathan and Bates continued to search the woods. Lady Edith was missing and appeared to have been missing all night. What made things even stranger was Thomas was also gone. The valet and the footman had about a dozen theories between them, but neither wanted to give voice to any of their scenarios as though just by speaking of it the worst fears would come to pass.

Jonathan walked further ahead tugging at Isis' leash. The three moved forward towards the forest when Isis let out a growl and bark. "What is it, girl?" Jonathan asked. He tugged at the leash to push her forward but the dog would not move. "Come on, you stubborn thing," the footman said. "It ain't like you've never been to the woods before."

Bates moved further ahead as though drawn to the woods. A speck of white caught his eye. He moved closer as the speck of white got larger and larger. He could see that it looked like a dress or a gown. The valet hobbled towards the forest's edge right where the Earl of Grantham's lands ended to see a welcoming sight. Edith lay on the ground dressed in her nightgown. The gown was completely soiled and her hair and face were dirty and scratched, but there she was. Bates gently rubbed her shoulder. "My lady," he whispered hoping that she was still breathing.

Edith moaned but did not wake up, but that answer was good enough for Bates. "Jonathan," he yelled. "I found her!"

Delighted Jonathan ran closer to see Bates wrapping his coat around the young noblewoman. "Here, you take Isis, I'll take her," the younger footman said referring to the valet's obvious deficiency. Rather than arguing, Bates complied by taking the leash. Jonathan carried the young woman and coat. "My god, she's burning up!" he exclaimed.

"Let's get her in the house then," Bates ordered as he led Isis away from the forest. Jonathan followed with Edith in his arms.

Author's Note:

1. There are so many sources that inspired this chapter! Many of the fairies in the hall: The Topsy Turvets, The Lady of the Harvest, The Hidden One etc. were inspired by the work of Brian Froud, illustrator of the Faerie's Oracle and Heart of the Faerie Oracle Decks, author and illustrator of many books including Faeries, and conceptual designer of Labryinth and Dark Crystal. His ideas were long how I pictured the Faery World to look.

2. Ariel's list of the "outsiders" that fairies relate to is almost word for word lifted from the introduction to The World of Fairies By Gossamer Penwyche, an excellent albeit brief book on the many creatures in Fairy Lore.

3. Fans of a certain popular Disney animated series from the 90's probably get a kick out of how Puck and The Wierd Sisters are portrayed. Yes, they are meant to resemble the interpretations from Gargoyles. Caliban is also revealed to be a gargoyle (though was not featured in the series). Oberon and Titania however as we shall see later, are meant to resemble the incarnations from the 1999 film version of a Midsummer Night's Dream (personal taste, I loved the interpretations from Rupert Everett and Michelle Pfeiffer)

4. Puck and Ariel quote the fairies' opening lines from Midsummer Night's Dream in Act II. Ironically, it is Ariel who uses Puck's opening line and Puck who responds with the call-back from the Serving Fairy.

5. Fans of my Maurice fanfics, "Child of the Greenwood" series may have caught the blink and you'll miss it reference from Puck. :D


	5. Chapter 5

Their Midnight Revels

Author's Notes: R.I.P. Lady Sybil Crawley-Branson. I must reiterate that this fanfic was planned before I saw S3, so Sybil fortunately is alive and well in this story. I apologize for the intentional contradictions to continuity, but this is the course that this fic is going and for now I see no reason to alter it. (Maybe in the future I will do a redux using S3 elements such as Sybil's death and characters like Jimmy-possibly a bit of a triangle between Thomas, Ariel, and Jimmy-but for now I will keep it as is.: D)

I also must apologize for taking so long for this chapter (and I thought 4 would take awhile). I wanted to finish my Maurice fanfic, "Above a Common Bound." Also, my Internet service wasn't working and I had some personal problems affecting my job and outlook and for awhile putting Edith and Thomas in this enchantment and near-insanity (especially in this chapter) was a bit too difficult emotionally.

Chapter Five: Half Sick of Shadows

Or when the moon was overhead

Came two young lovers lately wed

"I am half sick of shadows" said

The Lady of Shallot

~ "The Lady of Shallot" by Alfred Lord Tennyson

Mary looked out the window at the daylight. In the sun, everything seemed normal and clear. The anxieties and fears seemed to be just the troubles of the night. She wanted to attribute her worries as nothing more than that but the news that her sister was missing confirmed those nightly fears.

The nightmare would not leave her mind. She rubbed her forehead trying to block out the vision but there it was. In her dream, she was walking inside a dark room. It was cold and was filled with dead briers and broken stones. Mary shivered as she saw ugly apparitions and air spirits resembling ghosts leer at her and try to lure her towards them but she kept moving forward avoiding them. She felt like an innocent maiden drawn into a pit of demons being offered as a sacrifice.

She continued to walk forward outside in a field of thorns and dead trees until she saw Edith. Edith lay on the ground surrounded by thistles and crabgrass. She was awake but looking upwards at someone. Mary was astounded that Edith appeared to be the only alive thing in this entire landscape. Her face was red almost with life's blood. Her eyes sparkled. She looked like Sleeping Beauty awakened from her deep sleep. It was confusing. Mary had never seen her younger sister like that before, so bright and so full of life.

Mary was about to call Edith's name when she saw that her sister wasn't alone. She was next to another being. In the dark, Mary could not see who it was. It was all in black and fondled her sister on the arms then moved upwards to her stomach, to her breasts. It then moved its fingers towards her neck and hair in a way that was both gentle and eerie at the same time. Mary approached Edith and the creature ready to order the monster to get away from her sister when she felt rooted, still. She couldn't move, couldn't speak. She was helpless to save her sister. Mary wanted to scream and run but she couldn't. Instead she watched as the creature lay over Edith and kissed her. Mary winced feeling her voice return as she screamed "No, Edith!" But Edith paid no attention. Instead the creature turned to where Mary was standing and looked straight at her. It stared right at her with green eyes that were illuminated with possession and triumph.

Mary returned to the present remembering that dream. She thought that's all it was until she heard Carson say that Lady Edith was missing. Mary admitted she did not always get along with her blond sister. They spent more time arguing or competing rather than laughing, sharing secrets, talking, or showing any signs that they were close. But still Edith was her sister, that didn't mean that Mary wanted to see her in the grips of whatever it was that had her.

She left the room running into Sybil. "I'm sorry Mary," she stammered.

"That's alright, Sybil," Mary said. Unlike Edith, Mary and Sybil were very close until life got in the way and Sybil moved to Ireland with her husband and Mary settled into Downton to plan her wedding and future. But they still had the common link of sisterhood one that she could certainly tell when Sybil was alarmed. "What's the matter?" Mary asked. "Have you heard anything about Edith?"

Sybil shook her head, her eyes wavered. "I just heard and I have to tell Papa something, but I'm afraid. I thought it was a dream or that I was seeing things but now I know it must be true. I don't want to get her in trouble or-But if Edith's in danger, how could I not?"

Mary soothed her younger sister's hair and gave her a warm hug. "It's alright, Darling," she said. "Why don't you tell me and then we'll see what we can do about it?"

She settled her sister inside her bedroom and let her take a few deep breaths before she spoke. "Last night, I was trying to settle Bobby in for the night when I saw Edith running into the woods but well-she wasn't alone!" Mary nodded remembering Edith's earlier claim about a "secret admirer." "She was with Thomas!" The older sister winced in surprise. "Not only that but they were holding hands!"

Mary caught her breath. The dream be damned, she was certain that her sister wasn't in any supernatural trouble but obviously still needed help. "Thomas you say, well I always knew that he was up to no good. We must tell Carson and Papa."

Sybil shook her head. "I just was stunned. I can't believe-Edith and Thomas of all people."

Mary shrugged. "Well Edith has had very few advantages with men, why not a footman and Thomas well he is a man after all."

Sybil shook her head. "No, that's not what I meant. It's-"she sighed knowing that she had to break a confidence. "-Mary can you keep a secret?" Upon her sister's raised eyes she amended. "Well of course you can, but I must confess something to you that isn't my secret to tell. But, remember during the war when I worked as a nurse in the hospital and Thomas, or Corporal Barrow as he was known then, also worked there? Well he, we both but especially he, became close to a soldier who was staying there. He, the soldier now, had been blinded during the war and was naturally depressed. But, Thomas stayed with him, talked to him, read him books and letters, and helped lead him around the compound. He was so devoted to him."

Mary was incredulous. That didn't sound at all like the Thomas that she knew, the scheming sardonic footman who would stab someone in the back as soon as look at them. "I suppose the war could change anyone."

Sybil shrugged. "Well there's more. This particular soldier was scheduled to be moved but he wasn't ready. Both Thomas and I knew that and confronted Dr. Clarkson over it. Apparently, the soldier committed suicide, slashed his wrists. Remember how Cousin Isobel used that as a means to move the convalescent home to Downton?" Mary nodded. "Well shortly after the man died, I found Thomas in a private room sobbing. I have never seen him like that before so unable to compose himself."

Mary nodded not understanding what this had to do with the possible romance between Thomas Barrow and their sister. "Soldiers do become close during wartime. I suppose being near death so much would move even the hardest most cynical of hearts."

"No it was more than that Mary," Sybil said. "He wasn't crying because he lost a friend or a patient, or a fellow soldier. He looked the same way I know that I would have if I had lost Tom, no doubt how you would have looked if you lost Matthew. He was crying for him as though he were his widow!"

Mary stood silent for a moment as the full meaning of her sister's words occurred to her. "You mean Thomas prefers the company of men? Are you sure?"

"Judging by that I would have said so, but that doesn't account for last night," Sybil reasoned.

"Apparently, he swings another way now," Mary said bitterly.

A loud knock startled the sisters. "It's Anna, my lady," the voice of the head housemaid called.

"What is it Anna?" Mary asked. The door opened to reveal a joyful and excited woman standing behind.

"Wonderful news, my lady," Anna said with a curtsy. "Jonathan and Mr. Bates returned and have found Lady Edith!"

The two sisters stood in delight and surprise. "How is she?" Sybil asked.

"Well she appears to be asleep and is rather feverish," Anna replied. "But she's alive at least. It's wonderful news!"

"Indeed it is," Mary said. "And Thomas?"

Anna shook her head. "No sign of him yet, my lady."

"Well it's good for Edith," Mary said her voice becoming louder and brighter to avoid her dark thoughts as the two sisters joined the maid in leaving the room. Mary turned to Sybil and spoke in a low concerned voice. "Possibly bad for Thomas. We need to keep a close watch on both of them" Sybil nodded.

Carson practically sprinted inside the kitchen, his coat still on from the morning search. "Boil some water Mrs. Patmore," he said. The cook nodded and motioned for Daisy to heat up some water for Lady Edith. Between the morning adventure and the daily duties, the kitchen was a blur of people running back and forth doing both their regular duties and their extra ones. "Has anyone heard anything from Thomas?" Carson asked as Jonathan picked up a couple of the breakfast trays.

"No sign of him yet Mr. Carson," Bates replied as he picked up one of the others. Some other servants prepared to assist as well.

"It seems strange for them both to be missing and only Lady Edith coming back," Anna began. "What with Thomas acting so odd yesterday."

"Lady Edith was acting the same way," Emily said. "She seemed lost in her own world. I'd have thought she was in love or something."

"Well that's it then," Jonathan suggested. "Lady Edith and Thomas are together, you think?"

Some of the older servants scoffed. "Not hardly," Mrs. Patmore snorted all too suddenly.

"Well why not?" the young footman asked.

Mrs. Patmore and Daisy exchanged glances. "We just know they ain't," Daisy replied nodding at her superior.

"Well it's suspicious wouldn't you say," Anna said. "I wouldn't put anything past him. We all know what he's like."

"There might be more than that," Bates muttered. "I don't know that it's completely him."

Anna looked inquisitively at her husband. "How can you say such a thing, John? When he's been after you for so long, always scheming against you and he schemes against other people too, don't say that you don't know that."

"What are you suggesting, Anna," Bates inquired. "You think he what seduced Lady Edith and left her outside?"

"It seems plausible to me," Anna said.

"Yeah me too," Emily replied. Some of the other servants nodded.

Mrs. Hughes waved her hands. "Now now, enough gossip. Let's allow the lad and Lady Edith to speak for themselves. After all they are innocent until proven guilty."

"Lady Edith is not in a condition to speak for herself, Mrs. Hughes," Emily reminded her. "She's asleep right now."

"And Thomas ain't exactly here to speak for himself either," Jonathan mentioned.

"Speak for myself about what?" A toneless weary voice said. The servants turned around and Daisy dropped the large ceramic bowl in surprise.

"Sorry," the young woman said. She knelt down to sweep up the shards of the bowl and got another to fill for Lady Edith.

"Thomas," Carson approached the young man. Thomas stood in the doorway between the outside and inside the kitchen. His shirt and trousers were torn and dirty. His hair hung down over his dilated eyes and he shivered. "Where were you?"

"You wouldn't see if I do tell you, so I won't tell you," Thomas mumbled. He moved forward as though he were sleepwalking.

Mrs. Hughes turned to Daisy. "Daisy, get a blanket," she muttered. Daisy nodded and approached the linen closet.

Thomas felt around the kitchen as though he were a blind man trying to feel his way around a place for the first time. However, he could see. As he held onto the tables, chairs, and cabinets, he peered closer as if he were searching for something. He then held his hands up as though he were surrounded by some invisible field keeping him captive. "You can't see them, but they're there," he said. "I see them, I see everything. " He held his throbbing forehead. "It's so bright, why is it so bright in here? The brightness hurts my eyes! It's so cold! Has it always been this damned cold?" Emily arrived, blanket in hand with O'Brien right behind her. They gathered next to the servants as they watched Thomas. He continued to amble around the kitchen, his posture sagged and his movements were jerky. His fingers continued to fidget in the air as though they were small marionettes on strings. He looked at his colleagues but not at them almost away from them as though he were focusing on a far-off point. "Shut up, all of you!" he yelled covering his ears.

"Thomas, we didn't say anything," Anna said.

"No," Thomas said pointing at his forehead. "But I can hear you thinking, I can hear them talking, all this chatter, all this noise. It's in my head, all around." He moved his feet almost hypnotized. "I have to move, but I can't anymore too tired, so tired." He leaned against the table for support and seemed to almost collapse from exhaustion. "Just make it stop."

"Thomas," Carson said gently this time. He held the young man by the shoulder. Thomas drew back as though he were bitten by a snake and snarled. "You are ill. You need to rest for the day." The butler waved frantically at Daisy to approach him.

Daisy approached the footman, stood on tip-toes, and wrapped the blanket around his shoulders. Thomas accepted it and swayed back and forth trying to soothe his feet. "God my feet hurt," he said. "Just let me rest, I'm not like you. Let me sleep."

"That's what we're trying to do," Daisy said condescending as she moved him forward. O'Brien followed close by and Thomas let out a blood curdling scream and sank to the floor.

The noise startled the servants as they dropped everything in fear. O'Brien also dropped the cast iron skillet in her hand. Thomas ducked down to the floor breathing rapidly. He sank down with his arms around his knees in a small knot. He glanced from one familiar face to another and he almost contorted in rage. "Keep away from me all of you," he screamed but aside from glaring at them all, he didn't get up from the position that he was in.

"Jonathan, Bates, help Thomas rise," Carson said. "Then take him to bed!"

The valet and second footman obeyed, but Thomas rose. "I don't need help, especially from a cripple and an idiot!" He declared. "But you knew that didn't you?" He nodded at the butler. "Keeping tabs on me is that it?" He was about to walk away when the other two male servants were about to accompany him. He turned back to them in a murderous glare. "I know where my room is!" He then darted ahead of them.

"Follow him anyway and lock his room," Carson said in a low voice to the two men as he handed them the key. Jonathan hesitated but Bates motioned the younger man to follow him.

"Everyone else, return to your duties," Carson commanded. After the servants returned to work, Mrs. Hughes approached Carson.

"Do you think it's wise to keep Thomas here in the state that he's in?" the housekeeper asked.

Carson shook his head. "Probably not, but where else would he go? We'll have Dr. Clarkson give a diagnosis and then will be decided what will be done for him."

"And Lady Edith supposin' what was done to her was also done to him," Mrs. Hughes asked.

"That's what I'm afraid of, Mrs. Hughes," Carson said.

"If this was the ancient days, I would swear that they were bewitched," the housekeeper joked.

Carson smiled at the preposterous notion. "I actually had the same idea," he said. "More than likely they are ill with something or involved in some conspiracy, after all we still don't have an answer to their whereabouts last night."

"Seems they had an awful fright though," Mrs. Hughes observed. "Awful enough to drive them ill or mad." She thought for a minute. "Charles, what if they are-"

"-If they are found to be ill either of the body or mind, then it shall be dealt with accordingly," Carson said. "I'm sure his Lordship shall see to Lady Edith's care and I suppose that I will take on any decisions that get made for Thomas'."

"As you do for any foundling who walks through that door looking for work," Mrs. Hughes smiled approvingly. She knew that the butler felt an almost paternalistic feeling towards the staff, particularly the younger ones. She knew Carson felt protective of everyone in the house as though he were the father to a very large extended brood, particularly in the case of someone like Thomas who had no family living and despite his very vehement protests had to consider the Downton staff as the only family he had.

Emily approached the table to pick up Edith's breakfast tray when she saw O'Brien standing over them. "I've got it, Miss O'Brien," the young housemaid said.

"Of course you do, it's not my job to gather them up," the Irish lady's maid snapped. She then turned from the young woman and headed for the door. Emily shrugged wondering why everyone was acting so odd lately and gathered the tray. It felt heavier than usual, but she managed to balance it just right as she approached the young woman's bedroom. She walked up the stairs and rapped smartly on the bedroom door.

There was no answer, so the young maid tried again. "What is it," an exhausted and dazed voice asked.

"It's Emily milady with breakfast," the maid replied.

"Come in," Edith called from the inside. Emily opened the door with one hand and entered slowly carrying the tray and making sure that she didn't drop it. The lady slowly rose from the bed and winced. "It's hard to see anything," Edith winced in pain. Emily laid the tray on the small table next to Edith's bed and waited a few minutes in case she was needed. Edith appeared to be writing something feverishly in a journal. She didn't look up until Emily cleared her throat.

"Would you like me to turn down your bed or get your clothing out milady," Emily asked. Edith looked towards the wall. She traced a shape on it with her finger. "Milady?" Emily asked.

"Do you see them Emily?" Edith asked with a dazed voice. "You can't see them but you know that they are there." She held the maid by the shoulder and pulled her forward. "Look Emily, can't you see them? They are funny little things aren't they?" She laughed an eerie laugh that made the servant feel very uncomfortable in her mistress' presence.

"All I see is a wall milady," Emily said.

"There are patterns and shapes in this wall," Edith said. "Patterns and shapes that can be formed if you know where to look. In fact, look closely she's there. Oh, she looks wonderful. Of course she always does in the morning. She makes me rather envious at times." Edith sighed.

"Milady, would you like breakfast?" Emily asked pulling away and trying desperately to change the subject.

Edith looked at the tray seeing it for the first time. "Yes, I'm ravenous, I don't think I've ever been so hungry," she said. The blond woman reached for a croissant and butter taking a very large first bite, but she pulled away. "Funny, I am hungry yet this has no taste. It tastes bland, dull, it's nothing." Emily wryly promised herself that she wouldn't tell Mrs. Patmore that for all the money in the world.

Edith looked around the room slowly looking somewhat far away. "Everything is nothing here," she said. "Have you ever been to prison, Emily?" The maid was too stunned to answer. "They make all kinds of prisons, all kinds of cages don't they, ones that have fine furniture, clothing, those are the worst. They are so hot," she said. She pulled on her nightgown's neck. "My God is it hot in here!" She took off the robe and wiped her forehead. "Everything sticks, do you feel it? If you do, then you should remove some of your clothing." To Emily's shock, the young woman took off her nightgown until all that was left were her loose undergarments. Edith's arms were bare and her breasts showed beneath the loose silk. "Come now, Emily surely you must be hot under all of that." She reached out to touch the maid's hand and fondled her shoulder.

Terrified of this very odd situation, Emily took a voluntary step back. "I'm just fine my lady," she stammered. "Don't you think that you would be more comfortable if you were back in bed?" Emily stepped back further as Edith continued to approach her standing next to the small table.

"I'm beginning to be comfortable, Emily," Edith said. "Don't you think that you should be as well?" She brushed past the table absently putting her hand on the tray when she stopped cold dead. Her expression changed and her face paled. She then screamed and knocked the table to the ground! The items shattered and the food spilled onto the perfect carpet below. "Get that out of here!" Edith shrieked. "Get it out!" She then curled up onto the floor in an almost fetal position.

In tears by the strange behavior of her mistress, Emily scooped up what remained of the tray and its contents. She then picked up something that she had never seen in Edith's room before: a small iron dagger. "Is this yours, my lady?" the maid stammered.

Edith shook and lunged forward in a rage. "I SAID GET IT OUT OF HERE!" She yelled. She then leapt forward and clawed at the young maid like a wild cat attacking their prey.

Emily managed to break free from the Edith's grasp and Edith sank down looking around her room. Her rage seemed to disappear and she was left shaking. "What's happening to me? Where am I? Please help me!" She then sank once again on the floor in a fetal position, shaking uncontrollably.

Rather than waiting for anything else to happen, Emily gathered up the tray and the dagger and ran out the door, shaking with fear. As she left, she bumped into Mary.

"What's the matter, Emily?" the eldest Crawley sister asked.

Emily shook her head unable to speak. She tried to take a deep breath but everything came out in sobs. "Oh my lady," she managed to cry.

Mary calmly relieved the young woman of her things placing them on a nearby table. Then she gave her a hug. "It's alright, Emily" she soothed her. "You just had a fright." She then helped the young woman downstairs and into the parlor.

From her bedroom, Edith continued to shake until the maid was gone. She then felt herself rise and return to bed, as though she was no longer in control of her body. She felt exhausted and drained from the outburst of rage and passion that emerged. Her body still shook from the range of emotions. She then practically floated and sank down into her bed. She felt an invisible force pull the blankets over her. As she fell back into her slumber, even though she couldn't see it, a hand gently smoothed her hair. Edith fell asleep to the welcoming scent of bluebells and the sounds of a soft voice whispering comfort in her ear.

While Edith was soothed, Thomas was edgier. He paced back and forth in his bedroom not seeing it but hearing the voice in his head and feeling the presence in the room, specifically sitting on top of his bed. You are resisting me," Ariel accused.

"Of course I bloody well am," Thomas snorted. He rubbed his forehead as his fingers moved up and down in a jerky manner. "There are too many things going on inside my head, all of it, the possibilities, and the thoughts. They are all racing! I close my eyes and see everything coming at me at once, colors, shapes, all-there in the walls, the floors, even over people's heads, what they're hiding, what they're saying, what they're not saying, what they're trying to block!. I plug my ears, about a hundred sounds pop up inside! I can hear the rattling of tea cups, the-the-the footsteps in the parlor, and the whispers of the parlor maids. Then there's the thoughts, words, numbers! Everything I've ever read, heard, and seen-oh, all of it is all coming towards me! They are all jumbled up! Like every thought in the universe is coming into me and they are all shouting at me, wanting me to pay attention to them now!"

"That's why you have to let me take over," Ariel said keeping his voice soothing but also firm. "It's too overwhelming for a human brain to absorb at once."

"That's just it," Thomas said. "I'm not human anymore am I? I am invincible like a god!"

"Not quite," Ariel reminded him. "You are a human with a slightly higher perspective trapped inside a body that is moving too slowly for its mind to comprehend, one that hasn't slept in two nights and needs it before he loses himself entirely."

"Can't," Thomas said pacing again. Ariel lowered his lover down, but Thomas continued to fidget and his mind continued to race. He could feel his heart beating faster. Despite these feelings, there was another part of himself that was wearing down. When his thoughts weren't racing, he felt fogged. When he felt his speed picked up, he began to sag for a few minutes as though the weight were too much to bear. "I want to, but I can't. No, I don't even want to, but I have to," Thomas said. He hovered between acceleration and exhaustion and there was no balance in between.

He laughed. "Did you see their faces? All of them, they are all against me you know. Everyone of them, Carson, Hughes, Bates, O'Brien and the rest. T-t-they want to destroy me!" Thomas felt Ariel's arms around him. "You can do it. I've seen what you can do! You can take them down for me, everyone, especially Bates! Oh I'd love to see the look on his face when you destroy him with a thought!" The footman shook as he spoke feeling himself fall further and further down. Thomas rocked back and forth. His movements were becoming slower. "You must help me!" He swayed unsure if what he was asking for was help in destroying his enemies or help to see him through this state that he was in.

"I am helping you where it is needed the most," Ariel made himself visible and looked Thomas right in the eyes.

"You are exhausted," the fairy said taking Thomas by the shoulders. The footman continued to rock back and forth on his bed slower and moved by the sprite's eyes. "Just trust me, let me help you."

"I don't trust anyone," Thomas said slowly, his voice carrying on a desperate tone as though he were begging to trust somebody. His eyes began to dim as he began to sink onto the bed.

"Then trust me, make me your exception," Ariel said. "Just rest, sleep. Rest your mind. Let your heartbeat slow down. Let all your thoughts evaporate, dissolve, slow, sleep." As Ariel spoke, Thomas felt his body relax and his heartbeat slow. The racing thoughts finally began to dim one by one. All that remained in his consciousness were the room, the fairy, and his own body growing more and more relaxed and still.

Thomas lowered his head towards Ariel's lap feeling the fairy's arms wrap around his torso and his lean fingers rub at his temples. He felt soothed, safe, secure, and more protected than he ever felt his entire life.

"Ariel," he mumbled. "What's happening to me, all of it?"

Ariel leaned down and kissed near Thomas' ear. "It will be over soon, just don't worry about it now. Let me take control."

"No," Thomas said his voice becoming quiet and muffled. "It's always me. I have to take control, just have to. I have to be the one. It's always me." As though the last wisp of self-control was about to be muffled, Thomas could hear how feeble those words were. He was soothed by the tender rub of the fairy's fingers as every dark thought and worry disappeared from his mind. He was peaceful, even content. "Ariel," he muttered before he finally gave into blessed sleep. "Please don't leave me. Stay with me."  
"I'm right here, Thomas Barrow," Ariel whispered as he continued to rub the human man's temples and lay next to him. "I'm not going anywhere."

It was evening by the time, Dr. Clarkson returned from Thomas' bedroom. Neither patient was very cooperative nor very helpful. Edith was mostly in a languid state humming to herself and staring at images that only she could see. However, there were bursts of malignant anger such as when Clarkson tried to take a sample of the lady's blood. She screamed, and tried to claw at the doctor, leaving him and Sybil (who insisted upon being in the room to assist in the treatment of her sister) to restrain her. Thomas was just as bad, but somehow Clarkson expected that behavior from the volatile footman. However, one moment really stuck to him. When he arrived in the small private bedroom, Thomas gave him a look that the doctor could only describe as demonic and sneered. "Well, well Dr. Major Clarkson here to see me again, trying to see if I'm what sick or depressed," he then said bitterly. "Of course if I were depressed you wouldn't do anything to me would you? No, you would just send me to a convalescent home because you don't have time to deal with one soldier who's depressed do you?" Clarkson didn't respond to the challenge, just did his work.

He returned to the sitting room where the Crawley family awaited news of Edith's status. Robert had emerged from his private study with his two other daughters in tow. From the way the three's heads were close together, it was clear that they were having a private conference. Robert then turned from his daughters and sat next to his wife holding her by the shoulders. As for Mary and Sybil, they returned to Matthew, Tom, and Bobby all three branches of the Crawley family leaning next to each other for worry and support.

"Well she has been sedated," Dr. Clarkson said. "And she seems to be resting comfortably."

"What's the matter with her, Dr. Clarkson?" Robert asked.

Dr. Clarkson sighed. "While she has a slight fever and chills, it appears that her condition is mostly a nerve disorder. Unfortunately, that's out of my field. I took the liberty of contacting a colleague from London, an eminent nerve specialist, Sir Roderick Glossop, and he can make a better diagnosis of this case than I could."

The family exchanged confused and worried glances. "A nerve disorder?" Robert asked. "Do you mean that Edith's gone mad? But there's never been anything like that in my family or-"He didn't finish the sentence but looked towards his wife who shook her head just as vehement.

"Sometimes it isn't always heredity," Dr. Clarkson said. "We have found sometimes that outside stimulation can cause these feelings in women. It's not uncommon for example for young mothers to experience such emotional disorders. An American specialist, Weir Mitchell, has written many studies on such theories. I would probably defer to his suggestions of a rest cure for the time being, depriving her of any such stimulation, at least until Sir Glossop arrives."

"What do you think that this, Sir Glossop will suggest?" Cora asked.

"Possibly some time in a residential facility would be the best treatment, The York Retreat maybe. It is a nicely run home where she will receive the best care possible. They acquired quite a reputation for treating patients humanely and with dignity," the doctor said.

"What better place can she receive treatment for than at home," Cora asked rhetorically.

Robert held his wife's hand. "Cora-"

Cora shook her head. "No, Robert. Edith should be here with her family, not at some asylum as though she were a pauper!" The middle-aged woman's eyes filled. Robert leaned closer to his wife as she whispered. "I can't lose another one."

Robert touched his wife's shoulders. He understood what she meant. "And that's why if that is what Sir Glossop suggests it, that's why she will be going. If she had an illness of the body, this would not be a discussion we would send her off so she could be treated. It's the same principle. Remember, we haven't heard from him yet, this is only a suggestion."

Cora nodded and wiped her eyes. Clarkson nodded. "The Retreat in York is not an asylum. It lives up to its name. It's just a residential retreat for people with such illnesses. Besides, your Ladyship, patients at The Retreat are permitted visitors and there are many cases where they have returned to their families completely well and whole once more."

Cora looked to her husband, daughters, and back to the doctor. "If that is what is to be done, then that is what will be."

Robert squeezed his wife's hand in support. "Remember we have another one under this roof who needs such care, what about Thomas?"

Clarkson sniffed. "Probably an asylum, Storthes Hall more than likely, not much else can be done for him."

"It seems strange," Cora mused. "That both she and Thomas would come down with almost the exact same symptoms and no one else did." Robert looked towards his daughters as though they shared a secret. "What's the matter?" the lady said.

The Earl of Grantham seemed to engage in a wordless disagreement with Mary and Sybil. He then turned to the doctor. "We, my daughters and I, have something that we would like to confess to you but we would prefer to do it in private."

"What is it?" Cora asked.

"Cora," Robert said. "It's not meant for your ears."

"Robert, please," Cora said just as determined. "If it's my daughter, I have just as much right to know as you do."

Robert, Mary, and Sybil then gave the doctor and the countess an account of their conversation in the study including Sybil seeing Edith with Thomas, Mary's awkward discussion with Edith the day before about the "secret admirer," and her reaction to a tearful Emily coming out of her sister's room. "I don't know what upset Emily," Mary said. "She wouldn't tell me. She just said that Edith was acting 'all funny in the head and not like herself.' She must have said or done something that frightened her."

"Where could they have gone last night that could have turned them into this in the morning?" Robert asked.

"Does it matter what 'they' could have been doing?" Cora snapped. "I don't care what happens to Thomas but I do care if he did something to Edith. We have to get rid of him."

Mary and Sybil exchanged different looks. Mary nodded approvingly, but Sybil looked surprised. "Papa, if what Dr. Clarkson said is true then Thomas will be considered an outcast. He may have to remain in the asylum for life, if he is lucky. Even If he gets removed from Storthes Hall, he will receive no income, no means of employment, and will probably remain a mad beggar for the rest of his life."

"Good riddance," Branson muttered. Sybil looked at her husband with surprise.

"Tom, really," she said.

"Well you know what he's like," Tom said. "He has it coming and it's the least he deserves."

"It seems while studying your catechism you forgot to read one verse," Sybil said dryly. "'Let he who is without sin cast the first stone.' "

Mary turned to her sister. "Besides, if he did anything to cause Edith's breakdown because of his actions then I agree with Mama and Tom that he should be punished, possibly arrested."

"We don't know that he did anything," Matthew said. "We wouldn't have enough evidence to charge him with anything. There is a matter of consent, and since Edith is an adult and shows no specific signs of being coerced then it's possible that she came with him willingly so that would be thrown out. Plus both of their accounts are garbled at best."

"So you see," Sybil said triumphantly. "He could have been just as much an innocent victim as Edith even protecting her from whatever it was that happened." Branson snorted at the absurd notion."We don't know anything so we can't prove that Thomas did anything illegal to her," Sybil said.

"Maybe not illegal but certainly immoral," Mary reminded her sister.

"Plus you don't get into that state unless something was done and knowing Thomas I wouldn't doubt that he was up to something," Tom said. The argument between the two couples got more heated until Robert raised his voice.

"Enough all of you," he said. He turned to the doctor. "We will wait until the specialist arrives to give his diagnoses on both patients. I will recommend what shall be done regarding Thomas' future in this house to Carson then. But if he is to be sent to an asylum as Edith will be sent to this retreat then I will give that recommendation to Carson and knowing him, he will allow it." The family members shifted since it was the final decision on the matter. The younger couples moved to continue their discussions in private as Cora headed upstairs. "I just hope you know what you are doing," she said as she squeezed her husband's shoulder. He didn't want to say, so do I, but inside he certainly thought it.

Robert rang the bell for Jonathan to see Dr. Clarkson outside and told him to send for Carson. The butler appeared in the study. "Yes my lord?" He asked. Robert gave him a sketch of the doctor's dour prognosis, especially emphasizing Thomas' possible treatment.

"Remember Carson we don't know what the specialist will recommend yet this is just Dr. Clarkson's theory. I just want you to be prepared in case that is the suggestion."

"I will endeavor to serve in any way possible my lord," Carson promised. He bowed.

"Also Carson," Robert suggested. "I don't want this to get out until a final decision is made. I would like Thomas' room to remain locked tonight and him to be observed as close as possible. Please tell the others to keep a close eye on Thomas and Lady Edith and let you or myself know if anything unusual happens. They could be sent away for a long time."

"It will be done my lord," Carson agreed as the Earl sent him out of the room to be alone.

But the Earl of Grantham wasn't alone though he was unaware of it. Two other beings watched invisible in the shadows listening in. As Carson passed through their invisible shapes, Miranda and Ariel exchanged glances both wordlessly knowing that they were going to have to act fast and soon if they wanted to complete what they set out to do.

Author's Note

Weir Mitchell (1829-1914) was an American physician who was known for the introduction of the rest cure which consisted of isolation and total confinement in bed. Charlotte Perkins Gilman wrote of her experiences with the cure in the short story, "The Yellow Wallpaper" (which also contributed to some of the scenes dealing with Edith's confinement particularly in some of her dialogue with Emily).

You will soon catch another celebrity literary cameo coming up in the person of Sir Roderick Glossop, the "nerve specialist" AKA "janitor of the loony bin," from P.G. Wodehouse's Jeeves and Wooster stories.

Storthes Hall and The Retreat were real-life mental hospitals in Yorkshire. The Retreat still exists and practices as it did "humane and quality care for its patients." Storthes Hall is now a student residence and may soon be a retirement village as well.


	6. Chapter 6

Their Midnight Revels

Chapter Six: Is Any One So Daring

By the craggy hill-side,

Through the mosses bare,

They have planted thorn trees

For pleasure here and there.

Is any man so daring

As dig them up in spite?

He shall find the thornies set

In his bed at night.

~ From "The Fairies" by William Allingham

Sarah O'Brien was not one to frighten easily, but she certainly was now. Every fiber of her being was telling her that this idea was ridiculous and would lead to nothing but trouble, even disaster for herself certainly and possibly for everyone else. Still she owed it to Her Ladyship and to herself (and in a strange sort of way to Thomas and Lady Edith) that if she could end this herself then she would.

She balanced the tray on one hand and patted the small iron dagger in her pocket and the key that she easily swiped from Mrs. Hughes with the other. (It was amazing what a few crocodile tears from herself over Thomas and a warm embrace from the housekeeper could manage). She knew that she was safe and not in any real danger, she hoped. She also hoped that enough of Thomas was still inside that his better nature would be appealed (not that he had a better nature even she would admit that. But she hoped at least there was enough loyalty for a comrade in arms that he wouldn't attack her).

She cleared her throat gathered up what courage she had left, shushed her common sense that was telling her this was a bad idea, and knocked on the door of the footman's bedroom small food tray in both hands. "Go away," a muffled but clearly irritated voice called back. O'Brien held her ear up to the door and she could swear she heard two voices, both men.

"Someone's coming," an unfamiliar voice seemed to whisper.

"Ariel, don't go," another voice said, this one she knew to be Thomas.

"I must! It's that dragon O'Brien" the first voice called back. Even more curious than before, humphing at the insult, the lady's maid reached into her pocket and pulled out the key. Slowly keeping her eyes focused on whether anyone was watching, she held the door open just a crack. She looked quickly to see a strange light hover over Thomas and then just as quickly dart out.

She saw her former partner, and sometimes friend, look up where the light disappeared with a longing expression then right at the door with a menacing glance. "Come in Sarah," Thomas taunted. It was somewhat unsettling Thomas almost never used O'Brien's Christian name. That frightened her about as much as the odd light, but still she took a deep breath and entered.

"I brought you some food and drink," O'Brien said trying to retain her usual brusque manner in the face of seeing her, for lack of a better word, friend in this manner.

"My you're a regular Angel of Mercy aren't you," Thomas mocked taking the beaker of water from her hands. "You would have made a perfect nurse on the Front, always thinking of others before yourself."

"Stuff it up yours," O'Brien said somehow comforted that the two were resuming their usual bickering teasing relationship. "Mrs. Patmore said either you eat or she will force food down your throat."

"So why are you bringing this to me then," Thomas jeered as he took a drink of the water.

"It's rather like a caged tiger," O'Brien said. "No one else wants to come near it. Apparently, I'm the only one foolhardy enough to feed it."

"Better not come too close then," Thomas said. "The tiger is liable to bite your hand off."

As O'Brien handed the tray over to Thomas and he picked at his food, she got a closer look and gasped at his appearance. He was always thin, but now he was practically a walking skeleton. His face had some stubble and was also haggard from the exhaustion. However, his eyes were just the opposite. They were bright and seemed to look at nothing and everything around him. His body was hunched over as if he were literally bearing a huge weight on his shoulders but his feet and fingers seemed to move to themselves in some sort of animated fashion as if to a tune that only he could hear.

Thomas looked up from his meal. "You know you don't have to watch me eat," he said. "You can just come back when I'm done with it. You don't have to stand there looking like the Bride of Death, well not unless you want to be."

O'Brien felt again for the dagger inside her pocket and walked closer to Thomas so she was almost eye to eye with him. "Whatever they are doing to you," she said evenly. "I can almost assure you it's not worth it."

Thomas put down his fork. "What who is doing to me?" He said staring right at her, almost not blinking like he could see through her. He pushed the tray away as if finished with it. O'Brien sensed it was her cue to put it on the table.

"Don't play innocent with me, Thomas. I know you better than that. I want to help you." O'Brien approached Thomas and put one hand on his shoulder. The touch brought him off guard. He winced as though he were being hurt.

"No one can help me," he said. There seemed to be unspokeness in his words as though he meant to say "except-" someone else.

"I can," O'Brien assured him. She gently moved her arm across his shoulder and down his left arm. Once again, Thomas looked uncomfortable but didn't object. She then reached his hand holding it for a minute. O'Brien said. "It's certainly not worth your soul!" In a quick move, she reached for Thomas' hand and threw off the glove. She saw exactly what she expected to see: a completely healed hand. In a fury, Thomas pushed the lady's maid off the bed.

He grabbed the glove holding it in his hands almost as protection. O'Brien managed to stand up. "Why did you do that, you stupid bitch?" he shouted.

"To prove what I had suspected for some time now," O'Brien commanded. Thomas snarled and was about to approach her when she stuck out the dagger holding it at arm's length as if to warn him off. "I am not like that simpleton Emily with Lady Edith," she warned. "I will defend myself if need be. Even from you."

Thomas didn't move back but didn't approach her. In a fury, he raised his arm as if to strike her but something held him back. Whether it was the dagger or possibly his natural feelings, O'Brien didn't know but she was grateful. "Just as I thought you aren't insane," O'Brien said. "You are enchanted by the Little Folk. What was it the hand? Or was there more, riches, maybe the opportunity to be a valet, perhaps a love of your own that won't betray you like His Graceless!"

Thomas gave her a wordless glare that silenced her. Then he smiled evilly and laughed. "You think I'm enchanted and I'm the one everyone thinks is insane?" He laughed. "Been listening to too many of them fairy stories, O'Brien!"

"Then why can't you tell anyone where you and Lady Edith were the night before," O'Brien asked. "Or what happened to you two? Who were those visitors and why you have been acting so odd since they came and went? Why does the very sight of cold iron cause you and them to scream in terror?" Thomas turned his back on the woman. "No answers I see."

He turned towards the window as O'Brien approached the bed keeping her hand on the post. Out of the corner of her eye, O'Brien saw a small object near Thomas' pillow. She was about to reach for it, when Thomas turned around. She swiftly kept her hand free. "So why are you here since you have all the answers that you need," Thomas asked.

"I'm trying to stop you," O'Brien said. "Whatever bargain you made with them is your problem but you have no right to lead Lady Edith into it and if I have to save her by any means-" she hesitated not realizing what those means could entail" -I will."

Thomas smirked. "I lead Lady Edith? What makes you think I did anything? Perhaps she led me, perhaps we led each other, and perhaps there was no leading at all. We both went of our own free will." The footman laughed again. "All I did was give her the key. Anyway, why do you care what happens to Lady Edith? Not the O'Brien I know the one who schemes and lies her way just as much as I do, as anyone would. Why play the hypocrite now? To save your own soul from being damned?"

"It's not my own soul, that I'm concerned for," O'Brien said almost desperately. "It's her's. She won't lose another one not if I can't help it. It's a life for a life."

Thomas looked closely. "Lady Edith only has one soul that I'm aware if it is Lady Edith you are referring to." Suddenly, his expression changed. His eyes widened as if in recognition. "It's not the young lady you are concerned with; it's the old lady isn't it? Her ladyship, the Countess."

He approached Sarah who once again held the dagger keeping her stance. "Silence," she said.

"She won't lose another what? Another child," Thomas mocked. "She lost the baby years ago, do you really think that she thinks about it with three grown daughters and now a grandchild? Not half as much as you do? Now why?"

O'Brien's hand began to shake, but she still retained her hold on the dagger. She took an involuntary step back. "Silence, that is none of your concern."

"Babies are fragile things aren't they," Thomas said. "So are pregnant women. They could easily slip and fall, couldn't they? It wouldn't take much, a child's toy put on a step, a broom positioned in the wrong angle, or a bar of soap in a wet bathroom."

"Silence," O'Brien said her voice getting fiercer but her hand still shaking.

"You want to save Lady Edith so you can cover up your sin for killing her Ladyship's unborn baby," Thomas realized. "You aren't anything like me, O'Brien, you're worse."

"Silence!" O'Brien shouted firing the dagger at him. Thomas dodged and she only managed to nick him on the neck. Thomas felt the blood on his fingers. There was silence for a few moments as O'Brien and Thomas looked at each other, but then Thomas gave a low guttural growl and forced the maid to the ground.

"I won't let you destroy it," he shouted. O'Brien grabbed onto the bed sheets sending them falling to the floor around her. He grabbed her neck and started strangling her. "This is the only thing in my life that has ever made me happy! You want to protect someone so do I and I won't let you hurt him!"

O'Brien struggled from under the weight of Thomas. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the dagger that had fallen out of her hand right under the bed sheet. If she could just distract him quick enough. She raised her foot and kicked him hard enough in the ankle so he dropped her hand. She managed to move her fingers close enough to the dagger to just reach it. She felt the footman's large hand slip around her neck as she coughed for air. She ignored the dizziness as her fingers wrapped around the dagger's hilt and she held it up. She the pointed the dagger once more at Thomas gaining an upper hand. Surprised by the quick move, Thomas entirely dropped his hold on her and was weakened enough for the maid to kick him in the groin and slide out from under him.

Neither she nor Thomas said anything as she raised the dagger in warning as she stood up and opened the door. "It's not worth it," she said again this time with obvious concern for him as well."For her or for you."

"Shows how much you know," Thomas challenged wearily. For a minute there, O'Brien thought he would come after her again but instead he sat in the corner immobile but in a muted fury.

O'Brien stepped out of the footman's bedroom breathing a sigh of relief when she collided with another person. "O'Brien, are you alright," Bates asked as O'Brien nearly fell to the ground. The usually sardonic strong-willed maid was instead shaking like a leaf her hair partially undone. "I heard shouting."

Despite the other person being John Bates, O'Brien was relieved as he helped her stand. "Did anyone else?" she asked.

Bates shook his head. "No, I don't think so. Is Thomas alright?"

"Same as ever," the maid said. "In fact I think he's getting worse."

Bates nodded. "Then perhaps Storthes would be the best place for him," he said.

"Sorry?" O'Brien asked.

Bates winced realizing that he said too much. "Just something that Mr. Carson is apparently considering sending Thomas to Storthes Hall."

"An asylum won't keep Thomas' demons at bay," O'Brien warned.

"Let's hope that they do," Bates said.

"You hope," O'Brien said. "I intend to take action. If you will excuse me please." She walked off in a huff. She patted her pocket grateful that despite the struggle the lock of hair that she picked up from Thomas' bed remained. At least she got what she came for, now she had to find a way to do the same to Lady Edith.

Bates rolled his eyes. He wondered why he bothered being nice to her or Thomas. He was half-tempted to knock on the footman's door but decided against it partly because of O'Brien's obviously troubled state but also because something struck his well foot. He leaned down and saw a strange iron dagger. Confused, he picked it up and put it in his pocket.

O'Brien saw Mary walking around the hallway with a forlorn expression on her face. "My Lady is there something that troubles you?"

Mary looked confused that her mother's lady's maid would be inquiring to her health rather than her mother's. "No, O'Brien it's nothing to concern yourself with."

O'Brien sighed offering as sympathetic a look as she could muster. "I think we are all in our own stage of grief over what has happened."

The normally strong-willed lady's lip trembled and she began to show emotion that she would have kept hidden from most of the servants except maybe Anna and Carson. "O'Brien, have you ever felt so guilty about something that you have done, that maybe you were being punished for it?"

The lady's maid fought the urge to show any emotion on her own face. "I don't think anyone is a stranger to those feelings, My Lady."

"I just feel like somehow this is my fault what's happening to Edith," Mary said, the tears welled up in her eyes. "We don't get on but she's my sister. I keep telling myself that maybe if I hadn't teased her, or paid attention to her more, or hadn't made her feel like she was less than adequate then this wouldn't have happened to her."

"It ain't your fault Lady," O'Brien said to the young woman. "We don't know what happened to her last night. As far as we know either Thomas led her out there or she went herself."

"But I am just as guilty as if I rode her into the woods myself," Mary said. "I feel like all this time she has been screaming to be heard and what did we do? We ignored her or at least I did. During the war, I often wondered what would have happened if I had woken up and my whole family was destroyed and how I would feel. But this is somehow worse like she is lost to us as if she were dead. I can't imagine going to that-that Retreat and seeing her there, sitting alone and not recognizing us. Why did this happen to her?" Unable to contain herself, Mary wept.

O'Brien held the younger woman by the shoulders. "I understand my lady. It's hard to lose someone to such a manner as this. I am sure that if we could do something here then maybe she wouldn't have to go."

Mary looked up. "Such as-?"

O'Brien shook her head. "No, my lady, I don't think it's my place to say besides it would get someone else in trouble."

"Thomas," Mary guessed realizing how close the two were. " O'Brien if there is something we can do to help Lady Edith perhaps the same can be done for Thomas."

"Well I might be breaking a confidence my lady," O'Brien began.

Lady Mary held up her hand. Despite her previous emotional state, she was once again the eldest Crawley daughter, imperial and frigid. "Never mind that, O'Brien. We're past that now."

O'Brien hesitated as if taking a deep breath. "Well your suspicions about Thomas and her Ladyship traveling last night were not unfounded. They were indeed together, but not for the reasons that you suspect."

"What other reason could there be?" Mary asked.

"Well someone from the village had their eyes set on Lady Edith and slipped Thomas some money to deliver her into the woods," O'Brien said. "I suppose there was more than just romantic chatter involved if you catch my meaning, My Lady."

"I do," Mary said giving a withering glance. "Was it forced by any chance?" She asked quickly thinking of her own encounter with the late Kemal Pamuk.

"I do not know the exact details, my lady, but I could not imagine it was completely willing considering the circumstances," O'Brien encouraged.

"How do you know all of this?" Mary inquired.

"I was just in the room with Thomas serving his dinner and he told me" O'Brien said "Or rather boasted to me about it. He didn't tell me the admirer's name. Thomas just implied that he was pleased to do so."

Mary glared. "This is awful, just awful! I won't hear any more about this. Thomas has to go and as for that villager oh I would love to find out his name!" She was about to charge off in a white heat when O'Brien called her back.

"My lady, perhaps there is a more subtle way of getting rid of this object of her affections," O'Brien suggested.

"How so?" Mary asked.

O'Brien touched her chin as if in deep thought. "Perhaps this admirer left Lady Edith gifts of some sort. If we returned them to the villager saying that the advances are unwanted, then perhaps the passion will be cooled."

"And if it doesn't?" Mary asked.

"Well we bar the door to this admirer saying that Lady Edith has gone away and no longer wishes to be seen," the maid suggested.

Mary nodded. "Dr. Clarkson suggested a rest cure. It wouldn't be a complete lie. I happen to know that Edith's admirer did give her a gift, a flower of some sort. I saw her with it yesterday."

"Well there you are then," O'Brien said. "We could return the flower and any other gifts that may have been given to her. I could send for Emily right away-"

"-No," Mary said determined remembering Emily's emotional behavior earlier. "Emily is not in any condition to do something like that. Plus, Edith will be expecting it. She would never suspect me of sneaking into her room. Our dislike for each other makes the perfect cover."

"Are you sure that you want to do this My Lady," O'Brien asked.

"No, but I have to do this for Edith," Mary replied. "To make up for all of the awful things that I have done to her."

"Sometimes one good deed will erase several bad ones," the maid suggested.

"I hope this one does," Mary said turning on her heels and walking up the stairs.

"My lady wait-" O'Brien was about to call, but Mary paid no attention as she headed up the stairs to her sister's room. The Irish maid muttered a short "God be with you," as she reached into one of her pockets. She felt again confused. The key was still inside one and the lock of hair in the other. She felt one more time but felt sick as she realized that the iron was no longer in her possession

Mary walked towards her sister's room when she saw Anna approach with some towels in hand. Anna held the door open as Mary stopped the head housemaid. "It's alright, Anna," she said as she held onto the towels. "I have them."

"They're for Lady Edith, my lady," Anna said confused. "Emily dares not go in there."

"I know," Mary said. Anna looked about as stunned as if Mary said that she wanted to enter service afterwards. "I'll take them. I have some things that I would like to say to her."

Anna bewildered handed the lady the towels. Then she curtsied and left the hallway.

Mary quietly entered the room. She didn't have very much light and not a lot of time to search, so she had to think logically. Edith lay sprawled on the bed. Mary glanced over at her sister's side stunned at how much she resembled her form in the dream, bright filled with life's blood. "What are you dreaming of?" Mary whispered. Edith shifted in her sleep and Mary dropped the towels in surprise. She looked around trying to come up with a clever reason for being in her sister's bedroom. Edith moaned and then shifted once again still asleep.

Mary sighed with relief and began her search. She knew that she was looking for that blue flower but where could she find it? It could be anywhere. Of course if it were on Edith's bed, then this endeavor would be over. She had to think. The poem that Edith recited the morning before came to Mary's mind, "Stand and face me my love and scatter the grace in your eyes." She quoted it again, her eyes falling on her reflection in her boudoir mirror. "Of course, stand and face me my love!" she reasoned. She tip-toed to the boudoir and opened the middle drawer. She couldn't see anything apart from stationary and a few other office supplies. Mary opened the top drawer but she could find nothing of consequence in there except for a few beauty products and some handkerchiefs. She opened the third drawer and found a journal. She held open the journal. It was the sort that was locked requiring a key. She couldn't fathom where the key was. Could Edith have put the flower in there to mark the pages of her descriptions of her lover? It was possible. Mary held the journal on her lap.

She sat for a minute at the boudoir wondering if she made a mistake. Once more she thought of the poem. Part of it proved prophetic she hoped. Could the other prove to be true? She thought of the next line, "Scatter the grace in your eyes." She opened the top drawer again. She felt her way through the various cosmetics, sorting through until she saw something different. Underneath some kohl eye rim and a bottle of Le Jade perfume, she pulled out a small oaken box. Her hands shook as she held it up realizing how much it resembled a tiny coffin. Still Mary opened it. Inside she saw the blue flower still in full bloom with a note next to it. "I have it," she muttered triumphantly as she quietly shut the drawer.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a strange movement in the mirror, Mary gasped as she thought she saw a strange black figure moving in the shadows. She was frozen as a pair of green eyes shone at her. Mary's heart clenched in her throat as she turned around but she couldn't find anything there. She returned to her reflection but there was nothing out of the ordinary. Mary was about to gather her wits to leave when she heard a soft voice say firmly, "What are you doing in here?" Mary turned around to see Edith, rise from her bed and look at her sister with equal parts suspicion and hatred.

The two sisters stared at each other for a few minutes in silence, Edith's face turned in anger, and Mary's turned in fear. Edith was the first to break the silence. "Do you hate me so much that you decide to invade my privacy when I want to be left alone the most?"

Mary sighed bitterly. "Edith, do you really think that I hate you? I am trying to help you or I would if you told us where you were."

"Nowhere that you would know," Edith said with a far off grin.

"Oh why didn't we think of there," Mary said dryly. "Or what's been happening to you?"

Edith laughed a wicked laugh that sent chills down Mary's spine. "I'm changing, I am much more than you ever thought and I wouldn't trade it for the world."

"Edith, you are talking in riddles," Mary said. "You make no sense."

The blond woman scoffed. "I suppose I wouldn't to someone so common. That's to be expected."

This time Mary began to get mad. "Now wait just a minute!" She cleared her throat. This wasn't the time for personal pride. "I don't understand this. All I do know is that my sister is going through something alone which she shouldn't have to and I don't know why. Is it because of your admirer? Who is it? Is it Thomas?"

Edith smiled and laughed again. "Do you really think that I would open my legs for him? I'm not that desperate to do so for a man who only has eyes for other men!"

So Sybil's theory was correct, Mary thought. "If not Thomas, then who? Is there someone else, some man from the village? Sir Anthony Strallan maybe?"

"Sir Anthony is from the past, one that I dare not repeat," Edith said. "And it isn't Peter Gordon Patrick Crawley, whatever his name was, or John Drake, or anyone else you know! It's someone who loves me, which is all that I need."

"You have love here," Mary urged sitting down next to her. "You don't need to do this to yourself or let it be done whatever it was. You can't possibly enjoy this."

Edith smiled. "Sometimes I do, it's the most wonderful feeling in the world like all of a sudden everything is so clear," Then she sagged. To Mary it was almost as though she instantly transformed from an exuberant young girl to a sad and tired woman. "And sometimes, sometimes I feel like I can't breathe without effort. Like I want to stop, but I am unable to. I keep asking for help and there's no one about."

"Well that's where you're wrong," Mary told her. "You have Papa, Mama, Cousin Matthew, Sybil, Tom, the servants, Granny, and of course myself. We're all worried about you and we will take care of you. In fact I'll come and visit you every day."

"I was not aware that you had to make an appointment to visit my bedroom," Edith grimaced.

Mary winced. "No, I meant- might as well tell you. Papa, Mama, and Dr. Clarkson are discussing sending you to The Retreat in Yorkshire. It's a nice place. You'll be well cared for."

Edith began to shake violently. "No, I won't go! I can't!" She was about to run away but Mary hold onto her with both hands on her wrists. "If you make me, I will run away! I will run so far that you will never find me, none of you! I can do it too! I will go into those woods and never return!"

"Edith," Mary warned as she continued to struggle with her younger sister. "It's for your own good. We can save you from this!"

"Save me," Edith laughed. "You don't want to save me! You just want to gloat, to revel in your victory. Your ugly sister denounced as a lunatic and you, the pretty sister, the eldest, wife to the heir gets everything coming to her as usual. You, the Turkish Gentleman's concubine, his mistress, his whore-"

That was as far as she got when Mary slapped her sister across the face. Edith held onto one side of her cheek for a minute, but spoke again hoarsely. "I've seen things that you have never seen, and have been touched in a way that you could only dream of. I see how ordinary and petty you are."

Mary should have turned away and left. Under normal circumstances, she would have. But instead she stayed by her sister's bed. She dropped her wrist as Edith stared at her bed sheets. Mary stood up and turned away for a moment. "What happened to us, Edith?"

Edith shrugged. "I hate you and you hate me. As far as I can tell, it has always been like this."

Mary shook her head. "No, it hasn't. Remember the Christmas that Grandmamma gave us dolls that looked exactly alike?" Edith still looked frigid and motionless. But Mary noticed as she spoke, Edith's mouth turned upwards into an almost smile. Mary continued the story. "We always hated when people gave us the same presents, so what did we do? We grabbed some paint, clothing dye and changed their hair and dresses to look different." She laughed and noticed Edith's smile growing bigger. "I don't know who was more upset Papa or Mrs. Hughes for ruining the cleaning equipment."

"Grandmamma had a few choice words about our ingratitude as well as I recall," Edith supplied trying to stifle her grin and failing.

Mary grinned encouraged by Edith's reaction. Maybe, childhood reminisces would do the trick. "Remember when we were little and how we used to run from Fraulein Gilda?"

Edith nodded remembering their awful governess. "Yes, we used to hide from her in the servant's quarters."

"Yes, I usually hid in the linen closet, you in the lower cabinets, and Sybil under the table-not the most inventive place I suppose."

The two began to laugh. "Yes well Sybil was all of six. I don't think imagination was her strong suit at that age. Remember, how we kept looking around the kitchen for a doorway into Fairyland?"

"I remember we said that if we found it then we would all be princesses there," Mary remembered. "What was it Mrs. Hughes told us, something about if not finding a door?"

"'If you can't find a door, then you make one of your own," Edith quoted even doing a slight imitation of the housekeeper's Scottish accent. "So we went out into the woods and pretended one of the trees was the doorway." The two stood in silence and Mary was about to recall another fond memory when Edith began to sob uncontrollably. Mary embraced her sister. "Why has it been such a mess?"

"It doesn't have to be," Mary said. Edith wiped her tears. "Here, I'll fetch you a handkerchief. Do you have any in here?" She prided herself on acting like she didn't know where her sister's belongings were.

"Boudoir top drawer," Edith said. Mary nodded and walked to the boudoir. She pulled out the drawer and reached for a handkerchief. With the slight-of- hand skills of a magician, she hoped, she also managed to grab the coffin-box with the flower inside and slip it into her pocket. "Here it is! I found it," she said handing it to her with flourish.

"What do you have in your pocket?" Edith asked as her expression changed back into a hardened glare.

"It's nothing," Mary said as she held out the handkerchief again as Edith approached her. Mary stepped back heading for the door. In the darkness, she felt for the knob.

"You are stealing from me! You betrayed me!" Edith accused. "I won't let you take it away from me! You've taken away everything else in my life! I won't let you take this too!"

Mary twisted the door knob, her heart clenched in her throat. Edith raised her hand to strike her sister. Mary took a deep breath and stood her ground. "Do you really want to do this?"

Edith lowered her hand for a moment and her eyes turned from anger to guilt. Mary seized that opportunity and pried open the door just as Edith returned that hateful glare and was about to strike. Mary ran through the open door and slammed it shut, locking it behind her. She sighed with relief as she could hear Edith pounding on the other side!

"Let me out of here," Edith yelled. "Let me out, you traitor, you bitch!"

"That will get you out faster," Mary said dryly as she caught her breath and ran downstairs. She met O'Brien at the foot of the stairs. She handed her the box with the flower. "Here there's a flower and a note, a poem I think. This had better work, because I can't stand to see her like this anymore."

"Did you hurt her, my Lady," O'Brien asked.

Mary shook her head. "No, well, probably not in any way that mattered." She looked sadly towards her sister's bedroom hoping that she would be cured of this love sickness and insanity.

Edith continued to pound on the door until she sank from exhaustion. She could feel a pair of hands wrap around her shoulders. "She took it from me," Edith said sadly. "The only gift that you ever gave me and she took it from me."

"I know," Miranda said. "It's alright. I shall get you another, a finer flower than that."

"But you said that it was the key," Edith began to cry. "Can I still see you if I don't have it? Can I still come with you?"

Miranda laughed making herself visible. "Of course you can. The bluebell was nothing more than a token, a symbol of my feelings for you. It is no more the sum of our relationship than Mary's engagement ring is between her and Matthew. All it did was open your eyes and now they are opened. Nothing can stop that and nothing can stop our feelings for each other."

She held Edith tightly as Edith sighed. "They're going to send me away. I won't go."

"And I won't let you," the fairy woman assured the human.

"I won't know you there will I," Edith said already feeling the chill of loneliness and despair even imagining the Retreat.

"We will just have to make sure that it doesn't happen," Miranda said. "Leave it to Ariel and me."

"What are you going to do?" Edith asked warily.

"Nothing to concern yourself with, Sweetling," Miranda assured the blond woman as she kissed her. "Just stay in here, until you hear from me." She looked up then disappeared. Edith looked around for a minute puzzled. Then she saw a white handprint morph on the door. "That's my signal. Don't open the door tonight for anyone else but me."

"But what are you doing?" Edith asked her voice carrying suspicion.

"Nothing harmful," Miranda answered. "We are just going to distract the members of your family and the other servants so Ariel and I can sneak you and Thomas out tonight."

"It won't hurt them will it?" Edith asked.

"Not if you don't wish it to," Miranda sighed, sounding for a moment like a sulking child disappointed at not being allowed to have any fun. She cleared her throat and once again retained her authoritarian demeanor. "Now what are you going to do?"

"Stay in here, do not open the door for anyone but you, and wait for your signal," the blond woman repeated.

Miranda nodded. "That's it. Now don't worry, everything will be fine. Just be patient and wait here."

Edith looked down, but nodded and waited as Miranda shimmered out of the room. "I will be waiting," she whispered.

Miranda appeared between the stairs where Ariel was already waiting for her. "How is he?" she asked.

"I just got him settled which I wouldn't have had to do if it weren't for that bat O'Brien," Ariel said the lady's maid's name with such venom that surprised Miranda despite the centuries of knowing her friend. "I am really starting to dislike that woman."

"Everlasting love and friendship," Miranda said dryly. "I share the same sentiment for Lady Mary. They will be certain to send them away tomorrow." Ariel nodded knowing that as well as she did. "We have to do it and we have to do it tonight."

Ariel was shocked. "Before Samhain and what to the Devil with our rules? You know what could happen to them if we take them too early, human with only half the perception of the Fay and no way to control it as they are now!"

"The same thing that _will_ happen to them if we take them too late or don't take them at all," Miranda said. "That future that we saw will happen to them sooner than either of us anticipated and we will lose them either by death or madness. But that possibility will become a certainty if we don't act fast!"

Ariel turned away from his sometimes more fanatic companion at first not responding. "If we had two more nights, it would have been much clearer for them."

"Well we don't have that option now," Miranda reminded him.

"Maybe if we could keep them away out here in this world until the final Revel, where they could never be found," Ariel suggested.

"They will be found in this world," Miranda reasoned. "You know that as well as I. The only place where they can safely hide and disappear is among Our Kind."

"We have to give them the option at least," Ariel offered. "Let them know exactly what they will get themselves into. Humans never like to make decisions unless all of the evidence is laid out before them."

"Do you have an idea?" Miranda asked.

Ariel nodded. "Aisling and The Rhymer will be at the Revel tonight. We will have to show them everything; all of that power, knowledge, and our companionship and all that comes with it, the good and bad." Ariel sighed. "They need to know all of it. I just hope it doesn't upset him too badly."

Miranda smirked. "If I didn't know better, I would swear that you had feelings for this human."

Ariel shrugged. "It was bound to happen once or twice a century." Miranda turned towards Edith's bedroom. "Maybe for you as well."

Miranda didn't answer. "We have to provide a distraction to get Thomas and Edith out. The people in this house will be on alert searching for any signs of oddity or instability in them."

"Perhaps a sleep spell," Ariel suggested.

"It will work on most of the members but certainly not on the sisters and O'Brien-"

"-That Bates is starting to get suspicious of our true nature as well," Ariel replied.

Miranda nodded. "Their suspicions would outweigh the spell. We need to do something personal for them." Ariel glanced at his former mistress as the two fairies' eyes met in contemplation and they offered a secret conspiratorial grin as they began to work their magic into the Abbey.

While inside the kitchen, O'Brien lit a small fire keeping her eyes focused in case she saw Mrs. Patmore, Daisy, or one of the other kitchen staff members arrive and ask her what she was doing in here this late at night. She lit a small fire inside the stove, trying to remember all of the directions that she learned as a scullery maid, and threw the flower, the box, the hair, and note inside the fire. She watched the things burn in the ashes until they were blackened cinders. She then closed her eyes and recited the Lord's Prayer under her breath. When she reached "For thine is the kingdom, the power, and the glory forever and ever. Amen," she looked inside the oven seeing the items completely burned. She reached down to take a poker and jabbed at the ashes to put them completely out. She turned off the oven and sighed with relief. "Good riddance," she said ironically.

The sound of a bell broke O'Brien from her thoughts and made her jump out of her skin. She glanced at the servant's bells and saw the bell for Cora ringing. "None 'til you're dead," she sighed as she walked upstairs and approached Cora's room.

She knocked on the Countess' door. "Is that you, O'Brien," Cora called. "Could you please set up my bath before I go to bed."

O'Brien opened the door and curtsied. "Yes my lady," O'Brien said as she approached the bathroom. O'Brien headed for the washroom, turned on the faucet, laid out the towels, and prepared the salts and other supplies. When she was satisfied, O'Brien turned to Cora's bedroom. The countess lay in bed, fully dressed. O'Brien grinned slightly. "Your bath is ready my lady," she said. She was confused when the Countess didn't answer. "My lady?" She approached closer and poked the woman on the shoulder. Cora didn't move. O'Brien was terrified and felt her pulse. No, she was still breathing but what had happened? She tried moving her again and calling her name again, even her given name, but nothing roused her. O'Brien stood up feeling her heart clench in fear.

Just then she heard the faucets turn on again in the bathroom. She knew that she shouldn't but she approached the bathroom. The faucets were still running, but they weren't running water, instead they were running blood! O'Brien stood paralyzed in fear as blood ran down the sink and bathtub! She turned her head to the mirror as the words "You Killed Him" scrawled on the mirror. O'Brien screamed, but could let nothing more come through her throat than one terrified scream. She knew one thing, this was her fate and her punishment: she deserved this! She sank down to the floor awaiting what it would bring.

Bates was about to finish dressing His Lordship. Robert was distracted probably worried about Lady Edith, so he wasn't in the mood for chatter. As Bates gathered his evening clothes to place in the closet, Robert whispered "Bates, tell me I am doing the right thing for my girl."

"You are doing what must be done, my Lord," Bates encouraged as the Earl dressed in his pajamas "If time and another place to recuperate are all that she needs to heal, then it is to be."

"I suppose so," Robert said uncertain. Bates turned away from the Earl of Grantham and hung his clothing. "Which robe would you prefer for the night my Lord?" Bates asked. "My lord?"

He turned to where Robert originally stood. Instead, the Earl lay sprawled on the bed in his pajamas. Bates poked at the Earl but he made no response. Concerned, John crept from the bedroom to find her Ladyship to inform her something was wrong with her husband. He left the door open and saw something that made him stop dead in his tracks.

A figure all in white appeared at one end of the hallway and floated towards him. She wore a long dress and feathered hat. John felt confused and frightened. He never believed that Downton was haunted, but now he wasn't sure. He closed the door behind him as the woman floated past. Now he could see that she looked familiar, her size, the shape of her face, the lips which seemed to suggest a politeness but the eyes showed cruelty. As she came face to face with him, he knew who the woman was: Vera!

"Vera," John Bates asked not believing that he was looking at his dead wife in the eyes. But Vera floated away towards the stairs. The valet felt compelled to follow her, but he knew not where. "Vera, speak to me!" Bates commanded as he followed the ghost up the stairs.

Sybil was getting settled into bed next to Tom when she heard the sound of a baby crying. "Don't worry," the woman said dryly to her already sleeping husband. "I have him." She then walked towards the sisters' former nursery which had been transformed into a temporary nursery for her infant son. She was about to walk towards the door when she saw John Bates move towards the stairs as if entranced. "Bates?" she called, but the valet paid no attention to her as he continued to walk. Bobby's screams grew louder begging for his mother's attention, so Sybil shrugged and headed towards her son's room.

Sybil opened the door and turned on the small kerosene lamp. "It's alright," she said. "Mama's here." She was about to whistle her son's favorite lullaby when the whistle caught in her throat as she approached the bed: Bobby was not in his cradle!

"Oh my God," Sybil said holding her throat in surprise and feeling all color drain from her face. She was about to go to the bedroom when she saw a figure well several figures approach from the shadows. They were several little men dressed in identical dark suits and hats. "Who are you?" Sybil commanded. "What have you done to my son?" But the beings didn't answer. Instead, they looked right at her with eyes that glowed in the dark like cat's eyes. Sybil was frozen with fear as they turned from the bedroom and seemed to float through the open door. Sybil gathered up her courage for her son's sake and followed the strange beings out of the door and through the hallway.

From her bedroom, Mary heard a voice call her name. Mary glanced upwards thinking that it sounded like Matthew. She left her room and headed for her fiancé's temporary room (He had offered to stay the night rather than return to Crawley House). "Matthew" she called but there was no answer. She held the door open just a crack and called for her fiancé. "Matthew, did you call me?" she asked but he didn't answer. He was fast asleep still in his evening clothes. "Matthew, why didn't you wait for Moseley to dress you?" the young woman teased. "I thought you had gotten over your qualms about having a valet years ago." She realized that he didn't answer and that he was asleep. She ran to his bedside. "Matthew?" she asked concerned. "Matthew no," Mary sobbed. "This can't happen again, not again!" She began to cry as she listened for his breathing. He was alive, but fast asleep. Frightened Mary ran from the room. "Help me, somebody help me!" She knocked on several bedroom doors but no one was listening.

She ran all the way to the servant's quarters and saw Carson fast asleep in his study. She poked the butler on the arm. "Carson, there's something going on upstairs, could you-" but he gave no sound. "Can anyone hear me?"

She ran to the parlor and she saw Daisy asleep in front of the fire that she had just put out and Mrs. Hughes who was asleep on the settee. She called their names but there was no response. Mary was shaking uncontrollably with fear. What was going on? Once again she heard the sound of her name, "Mary, Mary" echo across the silent hallway and through the stairs.

"At least someone is awake," Mary reasoned. She didn't stop to wonder that the voice was so familiar, but she couldn't place where. Only glad that there was someone who she could speak with and who knew what was going on.

Mary ran upstairs to the direction of the voice. She was bemused to find that it came from the direction of her own bedroom, where she had just left. She opened the door to see a man lying on her bed silent and cold with eyes open. Despite all the previous shocks, Mary felt an even larger one not because he was lying in her bed but because she recognized him: Kemal Pamuk!

"Mr. Pamuk," she said. "That cannot be-!"

Pamuk, the late Turkish ambassador looked up and smiled at her with a smile that Mary may have once found alluring but now only found reptilian and frightening. He approached her. "Yes," he said touching her chin." And I come to complete what I set out to do."

"You already completed it as you recall," Mary bristled. "Now I don't know what you are but get out!"

"No, until it's completed," Pamuk said. "This time I intend to take you with me!" He kissed her as she forced him off of her biting his lip. He shoved her to the ground and put himself on top of her. "This time your lady's maid and mother cannot help you!" He sneered as he put himself on her. Mary could do the only thing that she could do: she screamed loud and good!

Edith was growing agitated and impatient. Where was Miranda? What was she doing? When were they going? She was about to pry open a window and sneak out through the hedges and vines when she saw the white hand appear at the door. Excited Edith opened wide and welcomed her lover with a kiss. Miranda laughed and held the blond woman with an embrace. "None of that yet, we have plenty of time."

Edith laughed until she heard a scream. "What's that?" she asked.

"Just a distraction," Miranda replied matter-of-factly.

"You said it wasn't going to hurt anyone," Edith accused.

"And it won't," Miranda answered. "Ariel and I had to call in a few favors but these are just illusions only meant to entrap them for awhile. They will start to fade soon except the sleep spell now that will last all night. Now come on." Without waiting for an answer, Miranda took Edith's hand as the two ran to the sitting room. Well it wasn't really running to Edith so much that the upstairs hallway instantly transformed to the sitting room as though the environment changed around them rather than they moved.

Ariel and Thomas were already waiting for them. "Are you boys ready?" Miranda asked. Ariel and Thomas nodded. "And you Sweetling?" Edith hesitated, but nodded herself.

"O'Brien knows about you," Thomas said. "She may have told others about you. They will notice us going out the front door and coming back."

"The distractions will keep them busy for awhile," Miranda answered taking Ariel's other hand. She motioned for Edith and Thomas to join hands as well.

"Besides we weren't planning on going out the front door or the servant's," Ariel said with a wink. Thomas was about to ask how they were going to go out when the four were surrounded by light. Both Thomas and Edith were stunned as the light enveloped them and the four disappeared leaving the sitting room empty.

Author's Note:

You will notice unlike the other chapter title/verse lines, this one I did change the chapter title slightly. I felt it was appropriate since this chapter shows one man and three women taking on the faeries' illusions so "anyone so daring" made more sense to me. :D

The spirits that Sybil encounters are tributes to one of my favorite scary stories, "Like Cat's Eyes" which a version of it can be found in Alvin Schwartz's "Scary Stories 3: More Tales To Chill Your Bones" (The story gave me nightmares for weeks about creatures with cat's eyes in the shadows. Thanks, Alvie! :D)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Ill Met By Moonlight

Oberon: Ill Met by moonlight proud Titania?

Titania: What jealous Oberon? Fairies skip hence- for I have foresworn his bed and company

~ William Shakespeare Midsummer Night's Dream Act II. Scene 1

John Bates remembered hearing stories of soldiers on the battlefields feeling their spirits leave their bodies after they were shot. He probably felt it himself when the shrapnel got his leg, but was too much in pain and shock to remember. He felt that way right now, as though he were no longer in control of his body. He was watching himself follow the ghost of his first wife up the stairs through the Abbey.

Vera still hadn't said anything. For that Bates was grateful, but he still felt compelled to follow. The apparition moved slowly up the stairs as the way got narrower and narrower heading towards an upper story window. "Vera, what are you doing here," he said. "I will not let you hurt anyone in this house!"

But Vera did not speak though she gave a sneer that was certainly her typical expression in life. Bates approached the window as the specter stood in front of it as if waiting for her human follower to catch up. Just as Bates approached, the ghost laughed a wicked laugh and faded through the window. Bates limped towards the window as it opened of its own accord. Bates glanced out the window through the Abbey roof. The apparition of Vera Bates floated right in front of the window as it beckoned him. "Go ahead John," she seemed to say in his mind, her voice certainly uncannily like that of Vera's. "You are useless to them, especially to the second Mrs. Bates as you were to me. I intend to bring her to an early grave!" The ghost laughed again sending chills down the valet's spine.

"Not while I live," Bates swore. He leaned out of the window holding his cane outwards. Suddenly, the cane slipped from his hand and tumbled out of the window. Bates attempted to reach for it, but it beat against the side of the roof before it skipped along the outer walls and fell to the ground below. The ghost of Vera once again laughed at her former husband's ineptitude. Bates cursed his own deformity, his first marriage which had caused so much pain, and most of all himself. He glared at the ghost and inched his knee up towards the window, full aware that the consequences could be disastrous for a fully able bodied person but downright suicidal for a man like him. Still he could never let anyone in the house, especially Anna, fall prey to this woman dead or alive. His livery pocket banged against the side of the window and out of the corner of his eye, Bates saw something stick out. It was the tip to the dagger that he found on the floor earlier.

Bates curiously stepped back out from the window and pulled the dagger out from his pocket. Vera looked stunned and somewhat frightened as he held onto it. The look was enough to give Bates an idea. He aimed the dagger towards her. "Are you afraid, of something like this then," he taunted. The apparition stayed where it was not laughing and not moving. Its image seemed almost to be fading.

Bates aimed it again and again the spirit faded. "This isn't real, you're not real," Bates swore. "Anna can't be hurt by something that doesn't exist!" He aimed it again as the spirit moved closer as if to frighten the valet one last time. Bates made a forward slashing motion as though he were stabbing the being in the heart. Even though the dagger went through the body, the ghost gave a shriek and vanished into the night. Bates relaxed for a moment leaning his head against the window in relief, before he closed the window and limped downstairs by leaning against the walls and stairwells for support.

Bates panted but reached the hallway near Cora's bedroom. He caught his breath and overheard water running from inside the room. He straightened up and knocked on the door. Rather than waiting for the Countess to bid him to enter, Bates opened the door. "Forgive my impertinence my lady, but there is something the matter-"The words died on Bates' throat as he saw Cora lying in her bed in the same state as her husband. He reached over to tap the Countess on the shoulder, but knew the gesture was useless. "What the hell is going on here?" he said desperately. He heard the water running in the bathroom again and ran towards it. "Is someone in there?" he asked.

"Go away," a sorrowful and mournful voice called. Bates' ears perked up, "O'Brien?" he asked. But the being behind the door didn't respond. The valet didn't understand it, but he didn't like the sounds of what was going on for one minute. He knew despondency when he heard it. He also didn't like the look of what was pouring underneath the door to the carpeting. It was bright red and he didn't have to look closely to see that it was blood!

He pounded on the door. "O'Brien," he commanded. "Open up!" But the lady's maid did not listen. Bates used all of the strength that he could and forced his body on to the door managing to force it open. Instead of the lady's maid lying in the bathtub in a pool of her blood, she was huddled in a corner as blood poured out of the sink and tub. Bates was terrified as he ran closer. "O'Brien what's going on?" he yelled. He tried to force her up by the shoulder, but she resisted.

"It doesn't matter, nothing matters," the Irish woman said. "Let me be. " She smiled bitterly. "It's funny at this. The time of my punishment it would be you of all people to find me. I suppose that's one last bit of irony from the Lord Himself."

"O'Brien," Bates said his voice growing gentler. "I don't know what you are on about. But, this isn't real."

"Oh it is too real," O'Brien objected. "This blood is on my hands. It has been for some time and now everyone knows including you."

Bates shook his head and took out the dagger once more. "No, look dammit, look!" the maid looked up not interested as Bates aimed the dagger at the sink. No sooner than he did then the faucets turned off and the blood swirled down the drain. The valet then attempted the same movement with the bathtub and was relieved that the blood disappeared just as quickly. He then tapped the bathroom floor as the blood vanished into thin air. "You see none of it is real."

"How did you know?" O'Brien asked.

"I have been having a chat with who I thought was the former Mrs. Bates and the same thing happened," Bates said dryly. "Now come on, I need your help."

"What for?" the maid asked partly suspicious and partly still sorrowful.

"To find some sense in this madness," Bates said frustrated. "Both his Lordship and Her Ladyship are asleep and we can't wake them up. We have been seeing ghosts and sinks full of blood. Now I have no bloody idea what is going on but I have a feeling that you know more than I do and I need your help to find out!"

"I can't help you," O'Brien slumped. "I can't help anyone. It doesn't matter whether the blood was real or not. The guilt certainly is."

"O'Brien," Bates said kindly as he lowered himself down next to the maid. "I am sure that there is nothing that you have done that deserves this."

"Oh are you sure?" O'Brien asked. "What if I were to tell you that I have committed murder then? I'm sure you wouldn't be surprised." She ignored Bates' sarcastic, but teasing smirk but continued. "That I am responsible for the death of Her Ladyship's unborn baby all those years ago!"

Bates shook his head. "O'Brien I'm sure it was an accident."

"You know me," the maid said. "You know what Thomas and I have schemed against you and you still doubt my sin?" She couldn't believe it.

"Well I've never been an admirer of you or Thomas," Bates admitted. "But I know how devoted you are to the Countess and I wouldn't think that you would have done anything deliberately to harm her."

"That's just it, I did," the maid replied. She was glad to see that the valet did not look shocked or furious. Instead he stayed passive. "I thought-well the reasons are not important any longer, but I put a bar of soap on the floor because I knew that she would trip. I didn't know the outcome but I wanted her to need me and now I-" She stopped not wanting to give into her emotions especially in front of Bates but she could not continue.

Bates was silent for a minute. When he spoke again his voice was quiet and non-judgmental. "O'Brien, I will not insult your intelligence by telling you how to feel about this but it seems that no punishment is greater than the one you have inflicted upon yourself. There are many chapters in our lives that we wish that we could erase with just a word if we could. But, right now that is not what's important. What is important is what is here and now and that we have to help those that we are closest to. The people in this house are what matters not the things that we have done. " O'Brien looked closely at the valet as if seeing him for the first time. "Besides I could use someone with a tongue as sharp as yours to see through this mess."

The maid smirked as Bates helped her stand with one hand. "I suppose I should thank you or some such for what you said."

"And I suppose that I should accept it," Bates said smiling. "Don't worry. If you like when this is over we can go back to our old ways."

O'Brien nodded in a half-smile. " I have much to tell you. Most of it is pretty unbelievable."

"After tonight, I am willing to believe anything," Bates said as they left the washroom and entered the hallway.

For the first time, O'Brien noticed Bates' odd limp. "Bates, I noticed where's your cane?"

"Oh, it fell out the window while I was trying to encounter the ghost," Bates remarked sheepishly.

"You could have stopped to look for it or get another," O'Brien mused. "You could have stopped to catch a breather but you didn't. You-"She left the thought unsaid.

"I suppose I wasn't thinking too clearly," Bates shrugged nonchalantly.

O'Brien nodded touched but not willing to show it. "Yes, I suppose I should thank you for it then." She said as they walked a little further. O'Brien's eyes focused on another bedroom down the hallway. "Why is the door to the nursery open?"

"Perhaps, Lady Sybil is in there," Bates suggested. The two servants rushed hurriedly towards the nursery to see Bobby asleep but no sign of his mother.

"Very careless of her to leave the door open like that," O'Brien observed.

Bates nodded and motioned forward. "Even more careless since she left her bedroom open as well." The two headed for the bedroom to see Tom Branson fast asleep fully clothed but no sign of his wife. "You think she disappeared too as Lady Edith and Thomas did last night?"

O'Brien was about to answer when they heard a scream coming from another room. "That sounds like Lady Mary!" O'Brien gasped.

"Let's go," Bates commanded.

O'Brien held onto him for a minute. "You do that and I will look for Lady Sybil!" Bates nodded and was about to offer her the dagger. "No you keep it for now," the maid said. "I'll find something useful in the kitchen."

It took a second for Bates to catch his breath when he heard the scream again. Not wanting to think more about the exertion, he run as fast as he could with his limp towards the eldest Crawley sister.

Mary struggled underneath Pamuk. The more she struggled, the weaker she felt as though the man were sucking the very life from her. She wasn't by any means excited, but she instead felt drained. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the door burst open and Bates appearing holding a dagger in his hand.

Pamuk looked up with anger and annoyance. "Excuse me," Bates said wryly. "Would you mind terribly letting her go?" When the man wouldn't respond, Bates continued. "No? Pity." He forced the dagger into the other man. Just like the apparitions before him, the spirit of Kemal Pamuk disappeared into the night.

Mary lay on the floor stunned until Bates helped her stand. "Thank you, Bates," Mary managed to say before she lost control and began to sob.

Bates held the young woman by the shoulder in comfort. "Now now, it's over, my lady. We have a lot to talk about." Mary nodded as she followed the valet out the door to her room.

Sybil continued to follow the strange beings through the kitchen to the servants' entrance. Each time she wanted to stop, she could hear the cries of her son. "Don't worry Bobby, Mama will not let anything happen to you," she soothed as she followed the creatures.

A few of them disappeared in the doorway through the shadows. One stood behind , a bundle in his hands. Even though the bundle was in the shadows just like the being that held it, the movement and cry gave no doubt as to what or rather whom it was. It was about to follow the others and disappear into the doorway with Sybil following close behind when someone ran into the kitchen. Both Sybil and the creature looked up to see O'Brien appear, iron skillet in hand. Without a word, O'Brien thrust the skillet on top of the creature's head, or rather through it. With an ear piercing shriek that caused Sybil to cover her ears, it disappeared with the bundle in hand.

Sybil turned to the maid, her body practically shaking with passionate rage. "What did you do that for? That thing has my baby!" She opened the door, but O'Brien forced it shut again and grabbed the young woman by the arm.

"No it hasn't," O'Brien objected. "Your son is fast asleep upstairs as is everyone else, my lady." Sybil looked at the maid in wordless skepticism. "If you don't believe me, go upstairs and see for yourself."

"I intend to, O'Brien," Sybil replied curtly as she left the kitchen with the lady's maid close behind.

True to O'Brien's word, Bobby was fast asleep in his crib. Sybil looked over her son pleased to see him so soothed, calm, and unaware of his mother's fears. "Better look him over my lady," O'Brien suggested. "It still could be a changeling."

"Do you think that I wouldn't know my own son," Sybil admonished but she looked anyway. "See by his elbow, here is his small birthmark." She sighed with relief. O'Brien sighed too. "It's him alright." She looked him over one more time then turned to the maid. "Now what is happening?"

"I'd better explain it then, my lady," O'Brien replied. The two left the nursery to see Mary and Bates in the hallway. "Looks like this will be a long conversation, then."

"Indeed, what were those things?" Mary asked.

"They weren't nothing more than illusions meant to confuse and frighten us," O'Brien replied.

"I have news for them, it worked," Bates observed.

"If they weren't real, then they seem to be nothing more than a distraction," Sybil suggested.

O'Brien nodded. "Aye, probably meant to divert us from their real purpose."

"Which is?" Mary asked, but all four shared the same thought at once. Mary spoke for them all. "Edith and Thomas." The sisters ran to Edith's bedroom as the servants ran upstairs towards Thomas'. Mary and Sybil looked inside Edith's bedroom. The door was wide open as the sisters looked inside and saw or rather didn't see what they expected to find: The room was empty and Edith was gone.

"Where did she go?" Sybil asked. Mary shook her head rushing through the room to see if she could find any evidence. When none could be found, she and Sybil left. They glanced towards the stairs as O'Brien and Bates came down. Without speaking, they knew that they made the same discovery: Thomas' room was also empty.

Bates, Mary, and O'Brien sat inside the sitting room filling one another in about their adventures that night as Sybil arrived with a walking stick in hand. She handed it to Bates. "It was all I could find," she said apologetically. "It is one of Papa's old walking sticks. I'm afraid we won't be able to find your cane until tomorrow morning."

Bates nodded thanks. "It will do, my lady." He said as he accepted it.

"Alright," Mary said. "You wanted to talk, O'Brien, let's talk. What were those things that we encountered? Why is everyone else in the house asleep and not us? What does it have to do with Edith and Thomas? What happened to them last night and where are they now? Remember, we need to know the truth."

"Well as we saw those things that we encountered just now were nothing more than illusions," O'Brien began. "I imagine everyone else in the house is under a spell besides us and as for Thomas and Lady Edith, they were taken."

"Taken, by whom?" Sybil asked.

O'Brien winced and hesitated realizing how ignorant this was going to sound. "The Good Neighbors."

"What?" Mary asked confused.

Bates translated. "The Fair Folk," upon O'Brien's surprised stare, the valet shrugged. "I guessed that first night when Thomas was talking about hearing music that no one else could. I've heard the stories too from my mum, but I didn't want to believe it could really happen not even to myself. That is, until now when those illusions disappeared. It was the iron that did the trick wasn't it?"

O'Brien nodded. "Yeah, that's right," she said bemused that she had a ready ally and above all that ally would be John Bates.

The sisters looked on, Sybil with an eager ready to believe expression. However Mary scoffed. "The Fair Folk, you mean as in fairies," she said. "What utter nonsense!" She was about to get up and leave when Sybil lowered her down.

"Any more nonsense than people who had been dead coming back to life to haunt us, creatures coming in and out of the shadows, or sinks and bathtubs pouring blood?" Sybil inquired. Mary shrugged having no ready answer as she sat down. "Either they were taken by the fairies or this house is haunted and waited until now to let us know. Considering what has happened, I think I'll go with the former." Upon Mary's wordless confirmation, Sybil knew that she agreed. The youngest Crawley sister looked to the servants confused. "I don't understand. I thought fairies did good things, like granting wishes."

"So you've been told through books and art," O'Brien scoffed. "In reality they are powerful creatures, tricksters, shape shifters. They can be unpredictable, even dangerous."

"But what would 'they' want with Edith and Thomas?" Mary asked not quite willing to believe but still intrigued and willing to put her disbelief on the shelf temporarily if it meant saving her sister.

"They used to abduct humans, children mostly, but sometimes young men and women that they have taken a fancy to. Possibly to continue their species, or for their own pleasures, or who knows why," O'Brien replied.

"But why would they be interested and how would they even know them," Mary asked.

O'Brien said. "It's possible that they may have taken a shine to them when they entered the house."

"When would they have entered the house?" Sybil inquired. "Someone would have noticed that."

"Actually they can't enter unless they have been invited inside by the master of the house is that right?," Bates answered. He turned to O'Brien who nodded in confirmation. "Though I suppose there are ways to get around that, in the event of renters and land owners."

"Surely Papa wouldn't have invited them," Sybil replied.

"Unless he didn't know that they were fairies," Mary observed. "Those visitors right, Miranda and her servant." O'Brien nodded. "I knew there was something odd about them."

"Who are you talking about?" Sybil asked.

Mary sighed remembering. "Oh that's right that was the day before you came here. Well the other night, there were these two people a woman who called herself Miranda, Lady of Greenwood and her servant um-"She tried to recall the name.

"Ariel," O'Brien supplied.

Mary nodded in confirmation. "That's right. I recall Anna mentioning how humorous their names were."

"Like the characters in The Tempest," Sybil asked incredulously.

"They said that they were named for them," Bates said then added quickly. "If you believe that."

"You don't suppose that they were-"Sybil asked aloud.

Mary scoffed again. "What characters from a play by William Shakespeare? I am willing to believe however reluctantly that a hundred fairies may have kidnapped our sister but to believe that a fictional character entered our house that's just too incredible for me."

"And their names," Sybil asked.

"A coincidence, I am sure," Mary trying to sound more certain than she felt. "Miranda is a common enough name and as for Ariel well they could have even been capitalizing on those names."

"Based on what we know now you are willing to believe that," Sybil asked. "It makes sense in a way. Recall in the play, Ariel and Miranda's father Prospero created illusions such as storms and harpies to fight their enemies. It seems they are trying to do the same here."

Mary shrugged once again finding no answers but she turned to O'Brien. "Is that why you wanted that flower so badly, was it to break some sort of enchantment?"

The lady's maid shrugged. "I was hoping that if I destroyed any gifts that were given to Edith and Thomas, then maybe their curse would have been lifted."

"We see how successful that attempt was," Bates said dryly.

"I didn't see you offering any suggestions, beyond agreeing to Storthes," O'Brien bickered.

"Enough," Mary commanded before Bates could counter with another remark. "This pointless argument will get us nowhere. Tell us O'Brien."

"I could see that didn't work." She said bitterly glaring at Bates. "I know for sure that Thomas only received a lock of hair because he was mooning over it like a lovesick calf the day before. I'm sure it was given to him by that Ariel. Are you certain that you gave me everything that Lady Edith received from them?"

Mary shrugged. "Everything that I could find that was out of the ordinary. Ask Sybil, I even checked the room just now to see if there was anything else but that's all there was. The flower, the little box, and the poem or was it a spell, I'm not even sure now. I suppose that Ariel is after Edith as well? Maybe that's who she was meeting the other day."

"What did the spell say? "Sybil asked curiously.

"'Stand and face me my love and scatter the grace in your eyes'," Mary recited. "I had never heard it before but Edith kept reciting it the other day. I won't forget it now."

"Oh that's not a spell. That is a poem," Sybil answered. Her brows knitted in confusion. "Funny I know where I've heard it before but I don't understand why Edith would know it."

"How do you know it?" Mary asked.

"Well two friends of Tom's, Maud and Olivia, are rather fond of poetry and they often recite such poems back and forth to each other," Sybil said. "In fact that very one is written by Sappho."

"Who's Sappho?" Mary asked.

"Let's see if I recall," Sybil tried to remember. "She was a poet who lived in Ancient Greece an island called what was it-oh yes, Lesbos. She taught a school for young women rather enviable I would say for the time and she wrote romantic poems dealing with her affairs with- oh Dear Lord that makes sense now-especially in the context of Thomas being with her-"

"-What are you talking about?" Mary asked.

"-Well that's why Sappho is a particular favorite of Maud and Olivia's," Sybil said. "She had affairs with men, but mostly she wrote frankly about her affairs with women. In fact Maud and Olivia are female lovers. That could mean that-"

"-Edith is with another woman," Mary finished the thought for her. "That explains so much. Why she wouldn't tell us the admirer's name. Now that I think about it she never referred to the gender either. It was always 'my admirer' or 'we,' never 'he' or obviously 'she.' Its Lady Miranda isn't it? Miranda kidnapped our sister and Ariel kidnapped Thomas." She stood up. "We have to save them, but how?"

"We could use all the iron that we have," Bates suggested. "Cold iron is the strongest defense against fairies."

"That would only hold them at bay," O'Brien said. "We have to break the enchantment."

"How do we do that?" Sybil asked.

"Well first off we must separate them from Lady Edith and Thomas. Make sure that they could never see them again. Then we have to bar them from ever entering Downton or interfering with Lady Edith or Thomas again."

"Well Papa invited them inside," Mary said. "Can't he just un-invite him and tell them that they are no longer welcome?"

"That is one possibility," O'Brien said. "The other is we have to trap them and have them swear to it. Fairies may be powerful but they are honor bound to hold true to a geas or a boon once it is sworn. "

"That sounds like no easy task," Mary answered. "How can we do that?"

"They would probably have to be bound in iron themselves," O'Brien answered. "And swear to it while held captive."

"There are some chains in the shed," Bates recalled. "We could probably rig them up to trap them."

"That's it," Mary answered. "We should do that then." Bates and O'Brien nodded eagerly.

Sybil raised her hand. "I'm all for rescuing Edith and Thomas but haven't we forgotten one thing. We don't know where they are or where Miranda and Ariel are."

Bates put his hand to his chin. "No, but I have an idea where they can be found." The four stood together.

"Alright," Mary said taking the de facto lead in the situation. "If this must work, then we have to work together with each other. We have to share any information and for the time being ignore our distinctions and our differences-" She glanced over at O'Brien and Bates as if daring them to disagree "-Nothing is too sacred or too private that cannot be discussed or shared among us and we have to unite as one if we want to save Edith and Thomas. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Sybil, O'Brien, and Bates swore at once.

"Alright then, what are we waiting for? Let's go," Mary asked as the four left the sitting room.

The dancers entered Faerie as they did the night before, a circle moving in perfect harmony and rhythm. Puck looked up from his conversation with The Weird Sisters. Caliban stood nearby listening but looking upwards at the new arrivals. "Oh looks like the Wicked Sister and the Beanstalk came back," Puck said. "I would have bet even coin that they wouldn't." He motioned to Miranda and Edith dancing next to each other laughing. Miranda seized a moment to steal a kiss. Ariel and Thomas were also dancing as Ariel improvised a sultry move towards his human lover then fell into his arms as Thomas twirled him around and kissed him.

"They were certain to return," Phoebe replied.

"After all we have seen that they would," Luna answered.

"Still humans certainly are known for their duplicity and unreliability," Selene argued. "I would not dismiss that fate couldn't be postponed even cheated at times." She nodded towards Puck as if agreeing with him.

"It is not fate that draws them to our lands," Phoebe answered. "Look closer." The two couples danced closer to each other and smiled private smiles as if they were the only beings in the world. "It is love."

"As long as they do not bring harm to Miranda and Ariel then I am all for them," Caliban said somberly.

Puck looked towards the gargoyle with an impish and mischievous grin on his face. "Shouldn't you be more worried about it being the other way around?"

"You seem distracted," Thomas observed as Ariel turned away. "I hope that I didn't fail to excite you." He offered an impish grin, which Ariel returned.

"No, I am fine," Ariel replied. "It's just- oh nothing really." He looked upwards and took Thomas' hand. "I see an old friend, I must say hello." He took Thomas' hand as they approached two men, one younger and one older. "Aisling, hello."

Aisling looked up and smiled at Ariel and Thomas. Aisling was a younger man with fair golden hair dressed in a green uniform almost like a Medieval era noble. He took the hand of his companion, an elderly wizened man with a beard down to his knees. The elderly man glanced at the wonders with a look of sadness and delight in his clear blue eyes. He too was dressed finely in a blue robe. The old man's hands shook as his companion held onto him with all of the care and gentility of a nurse to her patient. He nodded politely at Ariel and Thomas. "Ariel, hello."

"This is Thomas," Ariel pointed at his friend introducing him to the other man.

Aisling nodded. "Ah yes, the human." As Thomas looked closer, he could see something different in Aisling that wasn't present in any fairy that he had seen so far, a weariness and hardness in his eyes, not of unkindness more of a burden that only he knew about and no one else could share. "How is he?"Ariel asked indicating the elderly man.

Aisling sighed. "He has his good days and bad, blessedly there are more good days for now."

Ariel nodded. "Just hope it lasts."

"Who are they?" the elderly man asked in a brusque Scottish accent. "Are they Neddie and Jock?"

Aisling turned to the other man. "No, you remember Neddie and Jock were your boyhood friends and they are long gone. You remember Ariel, my friend," he said.

"Am I in Ercildoune," the man asked his voice sounding like a small frightened boy. "I want my Mam! Is she coming to sing to me?"

"No," Aisling replied as he held the man's hands. "You remember what I told you about your Mam, she is not in this world anymore. But I will sing you to sleep if you like. You like when I sing don't you?"He held the older man's hand tightly and he seemed soothed.

Thomas winced at the painful sight as Ariel led him away. When they were far from earshot, into a hallway, Ariel asked. "Tell me what you saw in them."

Thomas shrugged. "The geezer looks like he's going to snuff it any minute," Thomas whispered. "But he's being looked after by his-grandson?" Thomas guessed. "He's taking care of him so his last years won't be too hard." Thomas said. He had witnessed devotion like that on the front and though he would never admit it, it touched him maybe because he never knew anyone who would do that for him. "I didn't know your lot could age."

"We can't, well not that fast," Ariel humored him. "The 'geezer' as you so eloquently described him is human. In fact, he shared your name Thomas but we call him The Rhymer. He fell in love with a Fairy Prince, Aisling, the other man. However, when others repeated the tale, they preferred to change the object of his affections to a Fairy Queen to make the tale more 'accessible' to listeners," Ariel and Thomas smiled bitterly.

"They stayed together for seven years in our world. However, The Rhymer eventually returned to yours. He became a favored poet, storyteller, and had the ability to see beyond. However, he longed to return to this world to be with his Aisling. No human person, especially no human woman could satisfy him, he could not find comfort in his fellow man. When he was at the point of death, Aisling, returned for him and he lived among us. He practically is one of our own. They have had a long life together, even children-don't ask how-they do. However we could extend The Rhymer's life, we could only prolong it for so long. He is probably over 600 years old by your estimate, and he moves and carries himself as though he wears every bit of those years. Aisling has to watch every day as his lover grows further and further away from him and all he can do is soothe and care for him as though he were but a child. If you think it's hard for humans to watch a slow painful death of a loved one. Imagine how it must be for us! Those who have very little concept of death, who have to live forever the eternal agony of an immortality without the one we love, and have to watch them go through this suffering with a long-life that should have ended while we never grow old, barely changing, always living with the agony of loss and regret."

Ariel turned away from Thomas, so he couldn't see any of the tears that formed in his eyes. Thomas took the fairy's hand in his and didn't embrace him, didn't kiss him, but he had a feeling that Ariel knew that the touch of his hand was enough. Suddenly, Ariel turned back to face the human, his tears gone and he smiled as though those feelings were long gone. "Well no matter," he said. "It's an agony that very few have to share and is long in coming." He held out his hand as he led his lover into another dance.

Thomas shook his head at how fast Ariel's mood changed. But he guessed maybe that's how he was, sad one minute, and excitable the next. Ever eager to see the rest of this amazing world and spend time once again with this enchanting creature, Thomas joined him in the dance.

Miranda and Edith also observed the devotion between Aisling and The Rhymer. "It will be hard on him no doubt," Miranda sighed indicating the Fairy Prince as he watched his lover eat his food with eyes only for him that spoke of loyalty and compassion."But woe on any who see the ceremony. Have you ever seen a fairy funeral?"

"Did you forget that up until a couple of days ago I have never seen a fairy?" Edith reminded her companion.

Miranda snickered. "I suppose that I have," she said. "Fairy funerals are rare, but they do happen. It's often how we pay respect to our human companions. Those who live among us, intermarry with us, or just share our world. But not many humans get to see a funeral. One of your poets, William Blake did and it changed him as all our encounters with humankind do. His poems were originally full of light and innocence, but after the funeral he had darker thoughts and wrote poems based on experiences with death and anger. A fairy funeral is the worst thing that can be experienced, by the humans who observe and the fairies that are a part of it." Her lip quivered and her eyes filled. Something told Edith that Miranda was speaking less from an abstract thought than from personal experience.

"Were you in a fairy funeral?" Edith asked.

Miranda nodded. "In fact I was in that very one observed by Mr. Blake. It was the funeral of my father, Prospero."

Edith was stunned. She had long gotten used to the fact that the Miranda and Ariel that she spoke to were immortalized in the play, The Tempest, but it was strange to hear of her referring to her father in a context beyond the play. "So your father was human then? I just thought that with things as they are-"

Miranda nodded and spoke. "He was a human sorcerer as well as Duke of Milan; my mother was-well is- a Fairy Lady and powerful in her own right. You know the story of course, my uncle usurped my father, sent us adrift on an island where we lived for 12 years, encountered sailors and returned blah blah." Edith nodded. "Well what you don't know is that the island was less deserted than the play would have you believe. In fact Papa hid with my mother's people so I spent most of my upbringing amongst the Fair Folk learning their ways, sometimes forgetting even now my half-human origins."

Edith remembered the conversation that the two had in the library about Shakespeare's inaccuracies. "You returned to the island didn't you afterwards?" She guessed. "There wasn't anything for you in Milan."

"When my father's once closest allies, The Viscontis turned against him to curry favor with the Pope and accuse him of sorcery, needless to say Milan was no longer home to him," Miranda said sarcastically. "We traveled to England where he spent some time serving Queen Elizabeth under the name John Dee. In fact that was how Mr. Shakespeare heard of our story, but once again, he was betrayed and exiled. He wanted so much to use his abilities to help others and each time in his long life he had been betrayed and cast aside by those he thought he could trust, centuries of despair. Naturally we returned to the people who accepted us without question."

"And Ferdinand broke with you," Edith guessed knowing full well that pain. "He married another woman."

"What brave new world that has such people in't," Miranda said sarcastically. "What foolish words from a foolish girl especially one who in the cruel light of day was only given the offer to be his concubine." She pointed at Edith. "I suppose we have more in common than we realize. Always the second best to others."

"Hopefully not to everyone," Edith muttered.

"Well not everyone," Miranda said giving her a kiss as they continued to dance.

There was a certain feeling in the air as the music stopped and the dancers stood motionless. Thomas and Edith glanced towards each other. They didn't know what it was, but they both knew something was about to happen. A large clap of thunder resounded through the Faerie Palace and a bright warm light resounded throughout the grounds. It was blinding, but it didn't hurt to look at it. A line of finely dressed fairies emerged from the light walking through towards the crowd nodding as the crowd goers greeted them with a cheer that sounded like the tolling of bells.

"What's happening here?" Thomas asked.

"Don't you know a fairy royal procession when you see it?" Edith chided playfully.

"No, and neither do you," Thomas returned. Edith smirked but the two humans continued to observe with their fairy companions.

The Procession fairies continued to walk. To Edith and Thomas, they seemed to resemble characters that they knew only in folklore or literature; King Arthur, Queen Guenivere, Lancelot, the knights of the Round Table, Lady Godiva ("This sight is lost upon me," Thomas observed cheeky at the nude woman on a horse. "But not you apparently," he said to Edith as who stared fascinated), Robin Hood and his Merry Men, Jack Frost, The Snow Queen and her sisters who represented the seasons (They both noted that the Autumn Gypsy in particular looked harried as she slung a bottle of booze but since this was her season they supposed it was to be expected), a large man in red and green fur and a very merry face ("Wonderful, now I have to take back telling Sybil that he wasn't real when we were little," Edith observed as the man laughed in a cheery and familiar demeanor. "And Daisy," Thomas replied with a snicker ), and many others.

The procession stopped for a moment and there was silence in the air. Suddenly, four female fairies dressed in fine gowns and four male fairies dressed in armor stepped forward and stopped. They stood in a straight line facing each other as soldiers in a military line. In the center of their parallel lines two beings appeared; They were both tall beings and quite beautiful. The woman had long curly blond hair that trailed to her waist and wore a blue gown and a garland of flowers in her hair. The man had black hair and wore red robes and a crown of branches in his hair. Once again the crowd gave that strange cheer as the Royal Couple walked through the crowd, nodding at their followers.

"Well met by moonlight Beloved Titania," the king observed the crowd.

"Aye gentle Oberon," Titania replied. "Fairies skip hence. For my husband and I only wish to enjoy thy revels."

Oberon agreed. "As music is the food of love, play on." The music and dancing continued as Oberon and Titania walked and greeted many members. They approached Ariel and Miranda in delight. "Miranda, Ariel." He grasped Ariel's hand eagerly and embraced him. Titania also presented him with a kiss as he hugged her. Miranda hugged the royal couple like a child to her favorite godparents.

Edith and Thomas exchanged surprised glances at the familiarity between them and Faerie King and Queen. "I guess they are higher up than we thought," Thomas whispered to Edith who nodded fascinated.

"Oberon and Titania, Our Lord and Lady," Miranda said. "I thought that you were only coming for the Final Revel on Samhain."

"We had a change in plans," Titania said. "And we just had to meet these mortals that we heard so much about."

They approached Thomas and Edith. "Welcome to our world, Edith Crawley and Thomas Barrow," Oberon said.

Edith curtsied and Thomas bowed a solemn low bow. "Your majesties," Edith said slowly.

The room was filled with laughter from the crowd. Oberon and Titania exchanged amused glances as did Miranda and Ariel. Both the humans withdrew very embarrassed as though they were caught doing something humiliating in front of Royalty. They looked downward and humbled not initiating any physical contact.

"At ease," Titania said as she held up the young woman by the shoulders. "There is no need for so much formality. We are not like your English King and Queen." She shook both their hands warmly and kissed the humans on the cheek.

"Though some courtesy couldn't hurt," Oberon glared at some of his courtiers, particularly at Puck who gave a "who me?" expression of feigned innocence. He too greeted Edith and Thomas but not with a frosty demeanor. Instead with a warm grasp of the shoulders. "And have you enjoyed your visits here?" Oberon asked.

Thomas and Edith glanced at each other and smiled. "Yes your – I mean my Lord-uh Oberon," Thomas replied still feeling odd to speak to a king like a close companion rather than a low servant.

"It's beautiful," Edith replied. "I love every part of it."

"I have a feeling some parts more than others," Titania said motioning to Miranda who offered a mischievous grin. Edith blushed. "Do not worry we condone any sort of love no matter the sex and of course between ours and human kind."

"Sometimes such love is strongly encouraged especially in times such as now when such links bring strength to both people," Oberon answered. "I hope that you enjoy many more days amongst our kind."

"I think I will, my lord," Thomas said and looked towards Edith who also nodded.

Titania leaned closer to Miranda. "Actually there is another reason that we have arrived. It is more for you, Miranda." Miranda looked to her friends confused. "We have a surprise for you." She motioned the fairy woman forward as a tall woman with short white hair wearing a long black velvet gown holding a crystal staff appeared.

Miranda's expression changed to that almost of a small child. She ran excitedly. "Mother!" She greeted her mother with a warm embrace which she returned. Oberon and Titania smiled looking on until Titania motioned her husband away so they could give the family some privacy.

"Welcome my child," Prospera greeted. Ariel also ran up to the woman with a hug. "And gentle Ariel. Are you both well?"

"Better than we have been in a long while my lady," Ariel said.

"I am guessing the reasons why are standing before me," she said as she approached Thomas and Edith who shyly hung back. "So these are the mortals. Are you treating my daughter by blood and my son by heart well?" She gave them a stern reproachful look that reminded Edith uncannily of her father's expression towards Matthew and Tom.

"Indeed," Edith replied. "I have never felt such strong affection as I have towards your daughter."

"And I feel the same for your son," Thomas answered shyly feeling as though he were in the presence of the Dowager Countess.

Prospera gave a thin-lipped smile but nodded in approval. "Yes I can see that and may that affection sustain between this brace of lovers during your long stay in our world."

Edith's and Thomas' expression dropped. "What?" Edith asked.

"Well seeing as how you opted to remain in our world, I can only hope that your love will be eternal and long bound though I know how such passions fade over time," Prospera explained.

"What was that part again," Thomas asked, his face darkening. Prospera looked surprised and annoyed as though Thomas were a slow study. "About remaining in your world?"

Prospera glanced at Miranda and Ariel who both looked sheepish and embarrassed. "You did not tell them?" She asked.

"Not yet," Ariel answered and winced. "We were waiting for the right time."

"Mother please I bid you not to interfere with this," Miranda countered sharply.

But Prospera did not heed her daughter's counsel. "Surely, you were aware of the fact that you were going to live and dwell among us in our lands."

Edith looked shocked but did not speak. Thomas however did have a mouthful to say and glared at Ariel who did not meet his gaze. "No we were not aware of the fact."

"Well be grateful that now we have given you the choice to do so," Prospera said dryly. "For it used to be that we did not."

"Yeah I'm really grateful for that," Thomas said sarcastically.

"How long were you expecting us to remain here?" Edith asked.

Prospera glared at Miranda and Ariel as though they were in big trouble. Miranda sighed. "Forever."

"Forever?" Edith gasped.

"Well not really forever," Ariel amended. "You may one day return to your world." Thomas and Edith sighed with relief. "It may seem the same on the surface, but not deeply. It may be years or centuries later but you will be unable to fit in with others. You may wish to live among them, work among them, even dally among them but to them you will always be an outsider, odd. You will not find satisfaction and pleasure among humans even if you take a dozen human lovers because you have a higher perception than they do. But ultimately, when the time comes you will dwell in our lands to the end of your days."

"Aging as you remain forever young," Thomas said. "That's why you showed me them two over there." He motioned towards Aisling and The Rhymer seated in a serious conversation, their heads touching. "You were showing me our future if we agree to it."

"We wanted to make sure that you recognized all of the risks before you made your final decision for once it is made it cannot be unmade," Ariel said.

"So we will grow old and die," Edith answered.

"In the passage of time, we cannot alter that," Miranda replied. "But you will be granted a much longer life span than many of your kind."

"Will we be able to see Downton, even visit them," Edith asked.

Miranda and Ariel glanced at each other and Edith knew their answer before they gave it. "No," Miranda replied. "Not as you know it now. To them you will be dead. To see them would only bring confusion to them and heartache to yourself."

Edith sank down onto a nearby chair. Thomas only stood silent and immobile. Ariel approached him wanting to touch or hold onto him, but Thomas pulled away resisting. "What if we don't agree to it?" Thomas asked.

Ariel and Miranda glanced at each other as if daring one another to reveal the news. Miranda spoke. "You will be returned but you will remain as you were, ill, insane. Before you left, they were discussing sending you to a retreat and an asylum to be treated. That will be a certainty where you will dwell among the insane and even if you do recover enough to leave, you will remain strangers to the people around you. You will always long for the world here."

"You would never be able to return to the life you once knew because it will never satisfy you," Ariel said. "In fact you will be victims of those worst parts of your personalities, slaves to your own apathy, depression, anger, paranoia. That's why we prefer to take mortals rather than return them to their world. It is better to live among us in peace and security, rather than return them to a life of misery and loneliness."

"Seems like the better option would have been to never have met you at all," Thomas observed. He held on to Ariel's hand, but then withdrew it.

"When do we have to decide?" Edith asked.

"Tonight," Miranda replied.

Thomas and Edith looked stunned. "Tonight but why?"

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Well we would have preferred to wait until Samhain, two nights time, but your persistent family and fellow servants rather jumped the gun on us and will have you sent away tomorrow morning. We would be unable to reach you then. So to make things easier on us all, it must be made tonight."

"They would do that," Edith asked her eyes filling with tears. "Lock us away rather than accept all this."

"So what say you?" Prospera asked "Now that you know?"

Edith stammered and blushed, "Well I-"

"Yes," Thomas said quickly. The others turned towards toward Thomas; Prospera and Miranda's faces remained impassive, Ariel's in barely contained joy, and Edith's in confusion.

"Thomas," Edith said approaching her friend as if to warn him. "Are you sure?"

"I said yes and I bloody well meant it," Thomas replied. "I don't have any ties over there, no family anymore at least one that gives a damn. What do I have to go back for? A life of 'Yes my lord,' 'very good my lord,' three bags full? At most I would only be a valet, and maybe if I'm really lucky and get older than Carson, a butler. Besides I don't fancy being locked away in an asylum or in prison, for what I know to be right."

"But Thomas this is a very big decision," Edith reminded him. "Think about what they said."

Thomas shrugged. "I can think of worse punishments than spending a long lifetime with someone who cares for me. I'm sure you can too. I know what's waiting for me if I go back but I don't know what's waiting for me if I stay here and I'm actually looking forward to it."

"So you are certain," Ariel said his eyes filling with happy tears.

"I have never been more certain in all my days," Thomas replied. Ariel responded by leaping excitedly into Thomas' arms and kissing his face. Thomas laughed and returned the hug. "Alright," he said pretending to be annoyed but actually happier than he was letting on.

Miranda and Prospera smiled at the other two's antics. Prospera then turned to Edith. "Well that is one decision made, what say you Edith Crawley?"

Edith glanced at the two male lovers as they kissed. She then looked at Miranda, her eyes filled with such love. She touched Edith's hand warmly. "I wish that I could be as certain as that," she answered. "But you are asking me to change my whole life in the space of a few hours and unlike Thomas I do have a lot to go back for." She began to cry. "I don't get on with them all the time, but they are my family. What would I do without them?"

"You would find your own way," Miranda answered. " And I shall be there to help you."

"I'm not ready yet," Edith said looking downward not wanting to meet her lover's face.

"You are still afraid," Miranda said holding her hand.

"Not of what I was before," Edith objected. "Not afraid of us, but just afraid of what's out there."

"That's why you'll have me to face it with you," the fairy woman said. She smoothed Edith's hair in the familiar gesture that comforted the woman but she still retained her defensive posture. Miranda leaned forward and whispered. "You will never be second best to me." Edith responded by kissing the other woman's lips as their foreheads touched.

"Can I at least explain it to them and have the chance to say a proper good-bye first," Edith asked. "I wouldn't even have to tell them about all of this. Just close the chapter in a real way."

Mother and daughter looked towards each other in disagreement. Prospera was firm and constant as she shook her head. However, her daughter was just as willful and non-verbally glared at her mother almost staring her down. Miranda then turned to her lover. "Well perhaps we will see what can be done upon that score."

"Well," Prospera suggested. "It does not become official until you eat from our fruit and sip from our cup and we traditionally do that during the final dance of the night. You still have several hours and I won't say that we couldn't let you postpone your decision until Samhain. I am just letting you know that it will be a lot harder to make."

Edith was silent still wrapped in her own concerns as Miranda took her hand. "Come on, maybe a dance will soothe your worries and make your thoughts clearer." Edith followed as Miranda whispered to her mother, "Let's pray that it does."

Bates and O'Brien tightened the chains around the trees making final adjustments as they waited nervously though neither would admit it. "They're tight enough to hold an elephant," Bates observed.

"We're holding beings that are a lot more powerful than that," O'Brien reminded him as they made one final adjustment. They then turned towards the two Crawley sisters as they appeared, ropes and iron padlocks in hand.

"Here are the ropes," Sybil said. "But I don't understand why they are needed if Miranda and Ariel are only vulnerable to iron."

"They aren't for them," O'Brien said. "We don't know what state that Lady Edith or Thomas will be in when they get out. They may need to be restrained."

"I don't like the idea of tying up our sister," Sybil objected.

"You don't have to," Mary said. "But if it will keep her from harming herself or us then we must do this." She turned to Bates. "How do you know this is where they will be?"

Bates shrugged. "It's where I found Lady Edith this morning," he replied. "I remembered my mum saying something about being aware of crossroads because they were places in between. Since this is between the Earl of Grantham's lands and the forest, it seemed likely."

"I hope you're right," O'Brien said. She then stuck out her hand for the dagger and made the sign of the cross over the empty space around the chain. She whispered the names of "Lady Edith Crawley, come forward" and "Thomas Barrow, come forward" three times. There was a silence in the air as the four waited.

When there was no response for several minutes, Bates glanced up and down. "Is something supposed to happen?" he asked dryly.

"I don't know," O'Brien said. "Let me try it again." She said. Once again nothing happened.

"Try again," Sybil suggested.

O'Brien tried again but once again there was no reaction. "Again," Sybil said forcefully.

"It's not going to work, my lady," O'Brien objected.

"Any other brilliant ideas?" Bates asked.

"Well do you?" she bristled at the valet.

"I don't know it seemed destroying their gifts didn't help and this certainly didn't," Bates replied.

"What would yours be, prayers and hope?" O'Brien said sharply. "At least this is doing something about it."

"Doing something mad. I'm beginning to wonder if any of this is true," Mary said. "And not some manufactured hallucination."

"Oh and I would like to see the person who is capable of doing that," O'Brien replied forgetting for a moment her deference "He might be the smartest most magical human being is. My lady, forgive me but that is a ridiculous suggestion."

"No more ridiculous than standing outside after midnight waiting for fairies to appear," Bates said.

"O'Brien, Bates you two are running perilously close to the edge and if you don't wish me to tell Mama and Papa-"Mary ordered.

"Yes you go ahead and wake them up," O'Brien argued. "I would like to see you try. Not even the great Lady Mary Crawley, future Countess of Grantham can do that!"

Mary, Bates, and O'Brien continued to argue so they didn't notice O'Brien dropping the iron dagger and Sybil picking it up. She moved closer to the forest's edge and approached the trees that held the iron chains. She thought of Edith, always quiet, serious, just wanting to be heard and loved and Thomas, sardonic, scheming, always wanting what others had and took for granted. It wasn't fair that they could be taken from the people who cared about them. She raised her arm and called "Edith!" and stabbed the tree with the dagger once.

At the Faeries Dance, Edith was turning around as she felt pain overpower her. She screamed and fell to the ground. The dancers and other fairies stopped their revels and turned to Miranda and Edith. "Sweetling, what's the matter?" she asked as Thomas and Ariel approached with concerned looks on their faces.

"I don't know," she said. "I just felt odd like I was being pulled."

A spark of blue light appeared between the trees and the sound of a woman's scream broke Bates, O'Brien, and Mary from their argument. Mary ran to her sister. "What happened, Sybil?"

Sybil shook her head. "I don't know. I just hit the side of this tree."

"Well, do it again then," O'Brien suggested.

Sybil nodded aiming the dagger once more. This time she called "Thomas," as she pierced the tree.

Miranda helped Edith to stand on shaky legs as another scream filled the Faerie Hall, this one coming from Thomas. He grabbed his forehead and sank to the ground. "Thomas," Ariel screamed holding onto him.

Once again between the trees, the four mortals saw a larger spark of blue light and another scream this time a male one. "My God, I think it's working," Mary gasped. She nodded at Sybil to do it once more. "This time call both of their names," she suggested.

"How many times?" Sybil asked .

"As many times as it takes," Mary said. Sybil agreed.

In the Faerie Hall, Edith and Thomas both screamed and fell to the floor. "Something is pulling me," Thomas said, his face turning pale as he felt it again. "Oww!"

"Make it stop," Edith begged her lover. "It's burning me!"

"Hold onto them," Miranda said. "We have to hold on. Don't let go, whatever happens." Ariel nodded as the two held their lovers tightly.

As Sybil continued to hit the side of the tree, shapes began to form from between the trees. They weren't yet clear ghostly in appearance but the more Sybil struck the tree, the shapes became solid form and mass becoming bodies. They screamed again as something stood over them.

"What's happening?" Mary screamed.

"I don't know," O'Brien replied. "It looks like they are having trouble getting through."

"Maybe they need help," Bates said. He was about to go forward when Mary and O'Brien pulled him back.

"Don't do that you may be trapped in there too," O'Brien replied.

"Well what else then," the valet asked.

O'Brien stood in silence but then began to say aloud, "Our Father which art in Heaven, hallowed be they name. Thy kingdom come-"

Mary, Bates, and Sybil joined her in reciting the Lord's Prayer.

Edith and Thomas continued to fade further from the Faerie World as their lovers continued to hold on. "I should have said yes," Edith said weakly her face looking like death. "I want to say yes."

"I know Sweetling," Miranda said as tears filled her eyes.

"Stay with me, Thomas," Ariel begged. "Don't leave me!"

"I'm not going anywhere," Thomas said as he paled his voice growing weaker. "I will be right here." Both the forms vanished as their lovers continued to hold on.

By the time the servants and the Crawley sisters came to the end of the Lord's Prayer, Edith and Thomas appeared on the ground. They were completely nude. They struggled to rise from the ground, their faces weak but also bent with rage. As one they charged from beneath the iron chains and rose to attack their rescuers. "Bind them now," O'Brien commanded. Bates wrestled Thomas to the ground as O'Brien held on to Edith. The two weren't screaming words, just making noises as the sisters tied them in ropes and put padlocks around them. O'Brien let go of Edith who let out one final ear piercing shriek and scream before her body went rigid, limp, and cold. Sybil and Mary removed their hands from their ears and knelt down to their sister. "Is she dead?" Sybil asked.

Mary felt Edith's pulse. "No, she's alive but-" She ran her hands over her face. "No reaction, it's like she doesn't hear us or see us anymore."

"Edith," Sybil called. Edith turned her head away and would not look at either of her sisters.

"Well why would she?" Thomas said sharply. "You have taken her away from her love. Why should any of us speak to the likes of you liars, murderers, thieves! I should kill you all for this! If you let me out, I will."

"Which is why we aren't," Bates said tightening the rope. "And you're welcome by the way."

"We had better get them in the house," Mary said when the air changed and a fierce wind picked up.

Lightening struck and thunder resounded. Suddenly the air was filled with a scream almost like a battle cry. O'Brien looked between the trees as sparks of light appeared. "The chains now!" She commanded. She and Bates each stood on opposite sides of the trees holding on to the chains as a furious Miranda flew out looking like a wailing banshee and Ariel emerged as a harpy from hell. The two charged until they fell among the iron chains. Bates and O'Brien wrapped them up as their forms changed back into their usual selves.

Miranda and Ariel sank to the ground struggling but remained bound by the chains. "Do you think that you could spare us this dignity at least?" Miranda asked.

"Spare you some dignity," Mary sharply replied. "That's rich coming from the likes of you. You took our sister and our footman-"

"-I'm told you can easily replace a footman," Ariel said smartly.

"Silence you," O'Brien commanded as she kicked Ariel. Ariel glared at her. "So I'm a dragon then?" O'Brien asked. "I can show you how dragon-like I can be."

"I also called you a bat," Ariel replied. "Among other things, but I don't see you flying away either."

The only answer was another kick. Ariel glared but this time did not say anything.

"Release us," Miranda commanded. "And we will not harm you which is more than I could say that you have done here."

Mary laughed. "And I suppose that kidnapping them-" She indicated a downcast Edith and a rage filled Thomas. "-Was all in good fun. And what about the illusions that you created? I suppose that was just a Sunday stroll in the park for your people."

"Depends on the park," Ariel quipped this time receiving a kick from both Bates and O'Brien.

"Those illusions were just that," Miranda replied. "They would have not harmed."

"They could have driven us to despair, or suicide, even madness," Mary countered. "You do not call that harmful!"

"Well if you are not strong enough to handle those images, then that's your problem isn't it," Miranda said dryly. This time she received a kick. "Now please I beg you release us. We cannot stay long in this state. Even now our powers are growing weak." Ariel had already leaned forward as if in agony, his face constricted in pain. Miranda tried her best to hold on giving the Lady a look of anger and icy reserve but it was clear from her drooping body that she too was beginning to weaken. "We will do anything you ask, be your slaves." Bates and O'Brien glanced at each other as if tempted.

Sybil shook her head. Somehow it seemed wrong. She saw the green eyes of the fairy woman and the blue eyes of the fairy man turned in despair and weakness. She felt somehow like they had trapped wild deer that should have been free to roam in the forest and not held down and bound by iron. "Release them, Mary," Sybil said.

Mary turned coldly to her sister. "Sybil, what about Edith or Thomas?"

"We can't keep them forever," Sybil said. "We shouldn't have to. It wouldn't be right."

"Please go with those feelings, Sybil," Ariel encouraged as he tried to sit up. "Don't you ever get tired of doing this?" Ariel asked after O'Brien gave him another kick.

"Let's do what O'Brien said and make them swear and then let them go," Sybil said. "Then we will have what we want, all of us."

Mary looked downwards. "Alright, Darling." She said then she turned to the fairies. "Swear that you will remove all spells that you have given us!"

"The illusions are already gone and the sleep spell will end come the morning," Miranda replied.

"And swear that you will never enter Downton Abbey again either physically or by magic," Mary commanded.

Miranda and Ariel exchanged glances. "We swear," they groaned like chastised children.

"And swear that you will remove the hold that you have on Thomas and Edith," Mary ordered.

"We have no magical hold on them," Miranda answered. "Whatever feelings that we have shared are purely natural."

"Alright then, swear that you will sever all ties to them," Mary began. "Swear that you will never see them again or encounter them again either in Downton or anywhere else." This time Miranda and Ariel hesitated. "Swear to it!" Mary shouted.

Miranda looked at Edith but the blond lady only looked downward unaware of what was going on around her. Ariel also glanced at Thomas. He shook his head and glared at the others around him. The two fairies looked at each other in silence and gave one sigh. "I swear," Miranda said. Edith seemed to shift even further downward.

"I swear as well," Ariel added.

Thomas' voice was low and angry. "Damn you," he said to Ariel. Then he looked at the others. "Damn you all!"

"Alright then," Mary said. "Bates, O'Brien we got what we came for. Now set them free."

"My lady-" the maid and valet said at once.

Mary held up one hand. "Just do it." The two servants exchanged glances but then undid the locks and lowered the chains. Miranda and Ariel stood up looking at each of the humans. Completely silent and utterly defeated, they disappeared.

Mary and Sybil waited in the sitting room until O'Brien and Bates came down the stairs. "Edith's asleep," Mary replied. "She still won't speak, but she finally is sleeping."

"We managed to get Thomas to sleep as well finally," O'Brien observed. It was not an easy task since Thomas raged and screamed at them the whole time.

"How did you manage it," Sybil asked.

"A bit of chloroform and a knock upside the head can work wonders," Bates added.

"So what happens now," Sybil asked.

"We still need to get them away from here," O'Brien replied. The other three looked at her. "The Fairies can be slippery devils even in the event of a verbal agreement. They may still find a way out of it."

"They still need to go to those hospitals," Mary answered.

"But in case you haven't missed the last few hours, they are clearly not insane," Sybil argued.

"I don't know what they were before tonight, but they are clearly insane now," Bates said. "Lady Edith doesn't know where she is or even if she is and Thomas is a danger to himself and others."

"The fairies certainly did quite a number on them both," O'Brien said.

"Then tomorrow's plans will not change," Mary said. "In fact I believe that we should remove any doubts."

"And what will stop Miranda and Ariel from coming after them over there," Sybil pointed out.

"We could make sure that their doors and windows are barred with iron," O'Brien said.

Mary nodded. "We could say part of the manifestation of their insanity is a fear of getting kidnapped or some such and they have to have iron bars around their doors at all times."

Sybil shook her head. "I just wish-I wish it didn't have to be this way."

Mary held her youngest sister by the shoulder. "I know, Sybil. But that's the way it is." She said as the four shared ideas of what they would tell the doctors and the other Downton residents in the morning. Then they went upstairs to welcome sleep.

Author's Note:

1. The story of Thomas The Rhymer and his Fairy Love is a real folk tale told in Scotland. The fairy was actually female in the story, well as far as I know anyway. :D

2. William Blake's account of seeing a fairy funeral is true according to his writings. The year is unknown (or at least not in anything I have encountered so far), but a safe bet could be between writing Songs of Innocence (1789)and Songs of Experience (1794)

3. Miranda's revelation of Prospero and John Dee (1527-1608 or 1809), the alchemist, astrologer, and Queen Elizabeth I's consultant being one in the same is true in a way. Many historians believe that Dee was the inspiration for the character of Prospero, as well as sharing similarities with Shakespeare himself.

4. Of course Oberon and Titania's opening lines are plays on their opening lines in Midsummer Night's Dream though spoken in a friendlier more loving manner than previously. Oberon's line "As music is the food of love, play on" is a paraphrase from Twelfth Night.

5. This version of Lady Prospera pays tribute to the portrayal by Helen Mirren in the 2010 film version of The Tempest directed by Julie Taymor, though I still referred to the male version as well in my writing. I wanted to refer to both versions of the character and figured Miranda would have come from equally powerful stock on both sides of her family and enjoyed a fiendish delight imagining Mirren's Prospera clashing with Maggie Smith's Dowager Countess (a verbal smack down just waiting to happen). :D And yes Ariel , Miranda, and Caliban are certainly patterned after the interpretations by Ben Whishaw, Felicity Jones, and Djimon Hounsou in the film.


	8. Chapter 8

Their Midnight Revels

Chapter Eight: Put in a Heart of Stone

But had I known Tam-Lin, she says  
What now this night I see,  
I would have taken thy two grey eyes,  
And turned thee to a tree.

Oh had I known, Tam-Lin, she says  
Before ye came from home,  
I would ta'en your heart o' flesh,  
Put in a heart o' stone.

~ "Tam Lin", Anonymous (This version attributed to Jennifer Holm)

Emily pushed her brother aside as he argued with her. They had just finished listening to Carson's announcement on Thomas and Edith's condition and what the staff members were to do for them including watching for any signs of instability.

"It's no sense in talking me out of this, Jonathan," she ordered. "I can't stay in this house any longer. Not with Lady Edith acting as she is!"  
"Well what will I tell Mum and Dad," Jonathan objected. "You know they need us both to be working what with Dad being ill and all."

"I'm not saying that I want to leave service," Emily argued. "I could find work in another house. In fact I have been helping Lady Sybil with her baby when she's been too busy. The lad seems to have taken a shine to me. I could work for them instead. But I cannot work with Lady Edith as she is now. She just stared at the wall for hours on end talking about things that aren't there, and all of a sudden was screaming her lungs out. And then there are other things that she's said." The housemaid shuddered. "She scares me and if they expect me to go to that retreat with her, they have another think coming!"

"I'm sure they won't do that," Jonathan assured his older sister. "Well I'm not afraid of what's been going on. I have every intention of staying."

"Aye you would," Emily said her voice withered about her contrary brother. "Anyway you work closely with Thomas, don't tell me you aren't just as afraid as I am. I seen the way you looked when that Ariel was here."

Jonathan nodded. He couldn't deny that odd guest didn't frighten him. "Yes, no doubt about that but the position of first footman will be open now that Thomas has gone barmy. Off he goes to the nuttery and up I go to take his place."

Emily shook her head. "Jonathan, that's an awful thing to say."

"He'd say the same about me and more," the second footman snapped. "I've heard enough about him how he treats people, like that William who was here before us, or Bates. How he lords over me all high and mighty! Sometimes I have half a mind to snap his neck! What goes around comes around as the Good Lord said, and it has finally come around for him! Excuse me if I don't give a damn about him, because he sure as fun wouldn't for me!"

Emily was about to say more when Mrs. Hughes appeared before the siblings. "I was unaware that this was a public holiday," she lectured. "You both are here to work and not to socialize. Jonathan, you have breakfast to attend to and Emily you still have the sitting rooms as well as delivering Lady Edith's food."

Emily curtsied. "Oh please don't make me go up there, my lady! I daren't. Please send Anna instead."

Mrs. Hughes shook her head. "Anna has her hands full enough. I allowed her to do it last night but only once. We all have a job to do and you know yours."

"But Mrs. Hughes-"Emily objected. The words _I want to give notice_ froze on her lips from the Scottish housekeeper's stare. She sighed. "Alright, I will go." The housemaid returned to her work.

"Make sure that you send for the vicar to do an exorcism after you," Jonathan called. Emily glared at her brother as she moved.

Mrs. Hughes swatted the second footman. "Enough from your lip, you have work to do as well." Jonathan bowed and returned to his duties.

Robert and Carson entered the sitting room where Dr. Clarkson and another man waited for them. The man had a piercing expression and a very large head made even larger by his receding hairline. Dr. Clarkson made the introductions. "My lord, this is Sir Roderick Glossop," Clarkson said. "This is Lord Robert Crawley, Earl of Grantham."

"My lord," Glossop said nodding at the Earl.

"Sir Glossop," Robert answered. "I suppose Dr. Clarkson has briefed you upon the situation." The nerve specialist nodded. "If you will excuse me, I am a bit uncertain on how to proceed with this. We- well no one in our family has ever needed this kind of care before."

"Consider yourself fortunate, my lord," Glossop said. "For many noble families have. In fact I was in the vicinity to consult with Lady Worplesdon. Her nephew has always been a trying sort." The specialist rolled his eyes as if this were a case that he was long used to.

Robert nodded. "Yes, I am familiar with the family. On the subject of my daughter-"

Sir Glossop held up his hand for silence. "My lord, I wish for you to understand how this works. I would like to interview members of your staff and family to give a full analysis and of course I would like to observe Lady Edith and the footman what is his name-?" He consulted his records.

"Thomas, Sir," Carson supplied.

"Ah yes, quite," Sir Glossop answered obviously annoyed by the interruption. "From what Dr. Clarkson has already told me, I would definitely recommend institutionalization for one or both of them, particularly if they have shown to be harmful. As to the treatment that they will receive there, it will largely depend upon my findings. It could be anywhere from brief consultations, to permanent institutionalization, to electroconvulsive therapy."

Even though his face was granite, Robert gave a wince at the final suggestion. "Whatever must be done."

Sir Glossop took out a binder and some paperwork. "I assume you will be taking any final decisions on the welfare of your daughter, my lord." Robert nodded. "Now who will be making any towards the footman, will that also be you, my lord?"

Carson raised his hand. "I have taken that duty upon myself, Sir Glossop."

"Very good then," Glossop said. "Is there a place where I can conduct these interviews in privacy with minimal distraction?"

Robert nodded. "You may use the library if you like. Carson would you escort Sir Glossop there and give strict orders that no one is to be admitted inside unless they have been sent for by him?"

"It will be done, my lord," the butler said as he led the nerve specialist inside the library.

Mary and Sybil entered the library as Glossop continued taking notes from Cora's perspective. "My Ladies," he said as the two were seated. "I understand that you requested to be interviewed together because you were both witnesses to Lady Edith's behavior last night."

"Yes, Sir Glossop," the two said in unison then looked to each other slightly amused at speaking at the same time.

"Then why don't you both tell me what had occurred," the specialist asked.

Mary took the lead. She told the story just as she, Sybil, Bates, and O'Brien rehearsed it the night before."Well I was getting prepared for bed when I heard a very unusual noise of a door slamming. I met Sybil in the hallway-"

"-I was putting my son to sleep when I heard it as well," Sybil added. "I was rather irritated seeing as how I had finally accomplished it since any noise could rouse my son." Glossop nodded as if he understood that annoyance. "We, my sister and I both saw Edith walking around the hallway and down the stairs."

"What was she doing?" Sir Glossop asked.

"She was sleepwalking at first," Mary replied.

"Is sleepwalking a regular habit with her?" the specialist asked.

The sisters shook their heads. "Not that we are aware," Mary answered. "Well not lately anyway."

"What do you mean not lately," Glossop inquired.

Mary nodded to Sybil as the younger sister spoke. "Well the night before she had left for the woods hand in hand with Thomas. But she was fully awake then I am certain of it."

"Thomas, the footman," Glossop answered. "How would you describe her relationship with this Thomas before the previous evening?"

Mary shrugged. "None that I could see. I suppose that it was nothing more than a lady to a footman. They didn't seem particularly close nor did they argue. There were not as far as I knew alone for any lengthy period of time until then."

Ah," Glossop turned to his notes. "And what else happened last night after you followed your sister sleepwalking? Was Thomas sleepwalking as well?"

"I don't think so," Sybil replied glancing at her sister. "But you should have to ask Bates and O'Brien for that, that's John Bates, our father's valet and Sarah O'Brien, our lady's maid."

"So there were other witnesses," Glossop asked.

"Yes there were four of us last night," Mary replied. "Myself, my sister, Bates, and O'Brien."

"And the four of you followed them," Glossop asked.

"Well we lost them for a time in the woods," Mary answered. "But we managed to catch up to them."

"Were they awake by then?" Glossop asked. The girls nodded. "What were they doing?"

Mary and Sybil exchanged embarrassed glances and at first wouldn't speak. Glossop shook his head. "I assure you whatever you ladies tell me will be kept strictly confidential between the three of us and will not shock me in the slightest."

Mary turned to Sybil who shrugged. "Well, they were both nude," Sybil answered.

Glossop's face reddened. "Good lord!," he exclaimed. He then cleared his throat. "I'm terribly sorry. Were they committing any carnal acts?"

"No, they were lying on the ground apart from each other," Mary replied. "They were babbling nonsense."

"What sort of nonsense," the specialist asked.

"About fairies, if you can believe such a thing," Mary replied with a laugh. "They insisted that they were in the woods to meet fairies."

Glossop wrote then turned to Sybil. "Is this true?"

Sybil looked to her sister. "Yes, it frightened me how much Edith went on about it. She believed that they were going to come and take her away. She was rather insistent even claimed to have fallen in love with one."

Mary added. "Yes according to one of our maids, Emily, Edith believed that she could see them through her bedroom walls."

"I'm sure Bates will tell you, but he said something about Thomas complaining about hearing music that only he could hear," Sybil added

"So this Thomas said the same thing as well that he believed that he was to be taken by fairies" Glossop inquired. The sisters nodded. "Then what happened?"

"Well I am afraid none of us acted very wisely in that score," Mary replied rather sheepishly. "We argued with them telling them that they were dreaming and that it wasn't true and well they became rather violent with us. We tied them up and carried them in the house."

"You brought some rope with you," Glossop asked. "If you were just following a sleepwalker why would you do such a thing?"

"Well," Mary replied. "Thomas behaved more belligerently and already we were concerned about the state that they were in. There had been signs for the past few days of escalating madness, if you will."

"Also they were rather excited, but also frightened of the delusion and believed the fairies would come and take them, so we made sure that the ropes were padlocked with iron," Sybil answered. "Fairies are vulnerable to iron if you can believe that sort of thing."

Mary nodded. "They even insist upon iron surrounding their doors and windows so the fairies can't come in, rather absurd I know." She laughed.

Glossop shook his head. "But not unheard of. I know a patient who believes he is Napoleon so the attendants had to remove a painting of Waterloo from the hallway." The girls politely grinned at the specialist. Glossop leafed through his notes already forming an interesting dossier and he wasn't finished with the interviews, nor had he seen either patient yet. "May I ask why you didn't feel the need to wake the house on the matter perhaps send for a few strong men to aid you in moving the two or even protecting you from danger?"

Mary and Sybil gave a quick withered glance at each other clearly annoyed with the specialist's question but neither wanting to say so. "Well we had Bates," Mary reminded him. "Plus everyone else was asleep."

"Also, I'm a trained nurse," Sybil added shortly. "Once we managed to get Edith and Thomas relaxed and calm, we felt that we didn't need to. Honestly, we didn't want to upset anyone in the house anymore than they already had."

"That makes sense," Glossop added. "You may go now, but please send in Mr. Bates and Miss O'Brien. I would like to confirm the story with them as well."

"Of course," Mary replied as she led Sybil out the library. No sooner had the two sisters left the library when an ear piercing shriek filled the hallway. "My God, that's Emily," Mary said as she and Sybil ran to the stairs. Robert and Dr. Clarkson left the study coming behind them. They saw the maid running towards them.

Jonathan appeared behind grabbing hold of his sister to steady her. "It's Lady Edith, come quick!" the maid managed to say. "She ripped up her clothes and now she done locked herself in her room and won't come out!" The others followed the maid as she led them to the middle Crawley sister's bedroom.

Sir Glossop dawdled behind and walked towards the telephone. "Get me The York Retreat," he informed the operator.

She crawled on her hands and knees searching for a means of escape. She had long been freed from the ropes, but she was still locked inside the room. That horrid little monster had dressed her, but Edith had ripped the sleeves and the lower skirt length to her white night gown. They wouldn't trap her with these clothes. They wouldn't trap her with anything.

Her stomach gnawed, but she knew that she had to silence the hunger, had to silence the exhaustion that was coming. She couldn't even use her energy to speak. She had to conserve all her energy for one purpose and one purpose alone: to escape from this prison and return to Miranda!

Edith knew it wasn't too late, it couldn't be. It was all a matter of finding the right means to escape and return to Miranda's waiting arms. These people who held her, they weren't her family. A copy to be sure, strong resemblance, but her family would not hold her prisoner like this would they? She tapped and knocked on the floors until her knuckles were red, but there were no false bottoms, no loose floorboards. She continued to crawl until her hands ran along the wall.

The creatures of Faerie formed inside the wall as they often did, but they were faint. She couldn't see them as well as she had before and each one had the same gesture. With one finger they had beckoned her forward calling her to be with them. She knew that she had to listen. Edith's hands ran along the grooves of the wall feeling for a false bottom or hidden doorway. Maybe the doorway wasn't hidden, she thought, maybe it's behind the wall. She scratched her fingers at the wall. She scratched and scratched ignoring the blood forming under her nails and the paint chipping, also ignoring the shouting from outside.

"Edith, open this door!", Robert commanded. "Open this door at once!" He, Matthew, and Tom pounded on the door. Clarkson waited from behind them.

"No good," Matthew sighed. "I'm going to get the spare key from Mrs. Hughes!" Robert nodded as his son-in-law ran across Mary, Sybil, and Cora who were waiting on the stairwell. Cora's eyes were filled with tears as her eldest daughter embraced her. Many of the servants stood at the bottom with Glossop, their faces tense and filled with fear. Some even had tears in their eyes. For once in her life, Lady Edith Crawley was the most important person in the house but the irony was that she was unaware of it.

The walls gave no promise of escape, Edith realized as she looked at the scratches that formed, brown wood revealed along the pink finish. Edith panted. There must be some other way to escape these horrid shape shifters who impersonated her family. There was more pounding, she couldn't let them in not yet! She ran over towards her bed and shoved it as close as she could by the door!

The people outside heard the loud crash and bang. "What the hell was that?" Tom asked as he pounded again.

Matthew returned with the key and Robert tried to unlock the door. He tried to open the door. "It's stuck," he said. "Something is by the front door." He turned to his sons-in-law. "We'll have to force the door down." He said that command loud enough so that servants such as Jonathan were able to join them.

Edith heard the banging getting louder and could see the door being partly forced open. No, it wasn't time yet! She had to find the quickest means of escape! Her eyes glanced towards the mirror on her bureau. The world looked different, backwards from there. Of course, how could she have been so stupid to have not thought of that sooner? She made a fist and approached the mirror.

Robert, Matthew, and Tom continued to run into the door almost forcing it to give way. A shatter filled the hallway from inside the bedroom, like a mirror breaking. "Oh my God no," Robert said in fear of his daughter's life. They continued to push at the door.

Edith stood before the broken mirror reflected in the shards. She absently picked one up feeling her fingers bleed as she closed it in her hand. It wasn't right, something was still holding her captive. A blond woman stared back at her, her face illuminated in mad triumph. Of course it was never these creatures holding her! It was her! The other woman! Edith raised the shard ready to attack her assailant as the door came open sending splinters and wood chips flying and the bed tossed aside.

The Crawley men entered the room to see Edith standing next to her broken mirror, a shard of broken glass in her hand. Her blond hair hung around her neck in wild disarray. Her eyes were dilated and seemed to look at no one or nothing. She barely acknowledged the other people that entered as she raised the shard to one wrist! Without speaking Matthew and Tom ran towards her. Matthew forced the shard from her hands before she cut herself and dropped it below.

Edith struggled! These beings were sent to capture her! She couldn't let that happen. She struggled and screamed putting up as much of a fight as she could.

"Tom, get her legs! I'll get her arms," Matthew commanded as he held onto the young woman by the torso. Tom nodded and held the young woman by the legs.

Clarkson turned to Sybil. "Nurse Branson get some morphine and a needle! They are in my bag in the study!" Sybil ran to the study and ran just as quickly out bag in hand. She handed the morphine to the doctor.

Edith struggled in the two men's grasps not speaking but screaming. Clarkson prepared the dosage as she struggled. She turned away and shook her head. "No, no," she begged and as the doctor injected the morphine into her arm, the young woman screamed a bloodcurdling scream. She struggled a few minutes longer until she finally succumbed to the drug and exhaustion and remained rigid and still in Matthew's and Tom's arms.

Sir Glossop approached the bedroom with two attendants in gray uniforms. One of the men held a straitjacket in his hand. "I don't believe this matter is up for discussion," Glossop said dryly to the Earl of Grantham.

The color drained from Robert's face as she shook his head. "Go ahead," he said softly as the two attendants wrapped the young woman in the straitjacket and led her out of the Abbey into the automobile.

Robert walked with Sir Glossop to see Edith being led away. "She has strong manic and suicidal tendencies, and has fallen into a catatonic fit. She apparently has highly developed senses and stronger instinctual drives, including sexual, if you believe the testimony from your maid, Emily. She possibly has been influenced by others to be led into this nervous state. I will recommend complete isolation, deprived of outside stimulation. She will remain locked in the Retreat away from any outside influences and for now no visitors."

Robert looked confused first at Glossop then at Clarkson. He turned to the doctor. "You said that she would have visitors! I would never have agreed to this if I had known that we wouldn't see her!"

"It will depend upon how fast she recovers," Glossop added. "If she shows any signs for improvement, then possibly within a month or two, she can have limited access."

"A month or two," Robert commanded. "That's preposterous!"

"Do you want your daughter to recover or not," Glossop reminded him.

The Earl sighed. He approached the vehicle as Cora looked out at her daughter. The Countess' sobbed as she spoke to her daughter through the window. "We'll see you soon, Edith," she said to her as though she were a little girl again. "Don't worry you will soon be home with Mama and Papa." Edith continued to look away not acknowledging her mother's voice.

Robert scooped his wife up by the shoulders and gave her a tight loving squeeze. "She'll be alright," he whispered as he kissed his wife's hair. "She'll be alright." He let go of Cora then tenderly placed his hand near his daughter's face. "Edith, I don't know if you understand me or not. But we're doing this for you. You're just lost, my dear, just lost. Now, you-" He bit his lip to hold back the gulp that was forming"- hurry and find your way back home." From the window, he blew a kiss onto his hand and then laid his hand on his daughter's forehead. "Good-bye, Edith, my girl." Edith looked up for a moment as if acknowledging her father's presence but then looked back down with the blank stare. Robert held his wife by the arms as the vehicle pulled away and left the Abbey.

Sir Roderick Glossop, Carson, and Dr. Clarkson peered into Thomas' bedroom. Glossop squinted to make out the image of the tall footman huddled into the corner of the bedroom his arms around his knees. "Why is it dark in here Thomas?" Glossop asked. The lights were off and the drapes were drawn.

"Because the brightness hurts my eyes," the footman said his voice hoarse almost a low growl.

"Why don't we turn on the light so we can see better?" Glossop asked. He reached over and turned the light on. In the bright light, Thomas winced putting his hands in front of his face.

"Good Lord, Thomas, what has happened to you?" Carson asked rhetorically. His normally slicked back hair now hung in tangles and flew away from his face. He had at least a day's growth of stubble on his chin. Like Edith, his eyes were completely dilated and had a manic expression staring at nothing and everything at the same time. He was only dressed in a white short sleeved under shirt and trousers both grown gray from being worn and never washed.

Thomas smiled as though he were an excited child at Carson's discomfort. "Good question Carson, very good question." He glanced at the stranger. "You do have a head that looks like the dome of St. Paul's, man! Your hearts are all beating very fast." He held his finger to his lips. "I can hear them and your quick breathing. You're scared to see me like this aren't you? Not up to my professional best eh Charlie?" He asked Carson who cleared his throat.

Glossop bristled unnerved but retained his professional demeanor. He looked over to the plate of untouched food. "Why haven't you eaten yet, Thomas?" He lowered the plate next to the footman.

Thomas observed the plate as if seeing it for the first time. He then picked up a piece of potato and held it between his fingers sniffing it for a few minutes almost like a dog testing its new food. He then leered at the men watching. "Tell you what, why don't you three eat this and if you don't keel over dead then I will." He dropped the food to the floor.

"Do you believe that you're being poisoned?" Glossop asked.

"No," Thomas objected as he grabbed his knees again and began to rock them. "But poison is a lot cleaner than stabbing or shooting someone isn't it? You could have the drop put on them while they sleep, but someone would hear the screams, or have to clean up the blood afterwards. Poison's quiet and no one suspects it. I don't sleep, so no one don't sneak up on me but the food now no one knows what's in that. I'm always watching, always got my eyes wide open. I can hear, see everything around me. No one gets the drop on me."

"Why do you believe that people want to kill you?" Glossop asked taking notes.

"Because everyone has it in for me, since I've been here since the day I was born probably," Thomas answered as if that were a dumb question. He rocked back and forth even more manic. "I have had made enemies lots of enemies and they all would like to see me dead."

"They could easily have you sacked and be done with it," Glossop replied humoring the young man.

"Oh I survived being nearly sacked," Thomas said. "I've survived anything. Can't survive death now can you? I even survived getting shot in the bloody hand!" He held up his hand, severed and scarred once again from the old blighty wound. He looked sadly at it almost in tears. "He said that he healed it!"

"Who said, Thomas?" Glossop asked.

But Thomas wasn't listening. "I will heal the physical and emotional pain he said and now it's gone," He soothed the wounded hand in his healed hand. "It's gone because he left me!" He glared at the men watching him. "He's just like the rest of you against me! Lying to me, stealing from me, and now killing me! You are all in this aren't you? Answer me!"

"No one has it in for you Thomas, except yourself," Carson said trying to maintain his usual professional façade but failing at seeing the younger man reduced to this state.

"Was this the fairies Thomas who you said would heal you?" Glossop asked. "Have you met them?"

Thomas laughed. "Met, danced, and fucked them!" He laughed at their astonishment at him using the word so casually.

"Did you encourage Lady Edith to come with you?" Glossop asked. "To the woods to meet these fairies? Was it your idea or hers?"

Thomas looked off pretending to be in deep concentration. "You know I can't remember, but we both enjoyed it, dancing, taking our clothes off, sharing our bodies with them. He said he healed me, but now I-he-all of you cursed me! It ended." His voice darkened. "Ended because all of you made it end!" Thomas looked towards the window. "Edith's gone isn't she? You took her away."

"That's Lady Edith to you Thomas," Carson corrected him.

Thomas giggled madly and slapped the floor with his hands. "After what we've been through, I think I'm entitled to call her Edith wouldn't you say? She's gone because she saw them. She knows the truth like me! You want to destroy us because we can go places and know things, see and hear things that you don't! You took her away and you're killing her and now you will do the same to me! Anything so you can control us, our minds, our bodies." He ran his fingers along his forehead pointing at it. "It's all clear, all of it. You want to control me and Edith and if you can't you want to kill us!"

He darted upwards but Carson and Clarkson stood in front. Thomas looked from one man to another as if humoring them. "I won't let you, you know! You don't believe me, but why don't you ask Bates and O'Brien or even the other sisters? They were there that night!" He pushed past them running into the hallway as Bates and O'Brien stood watching. "You were there!" He yelled. "Tell them what you saw!" He pushed Bates to the wall grabbing on to them. "Tell them you crippled jackass!"

Bates glanced at the younger man almost apologetically. "As I told Sir Glossop the only things that O'Brien, their Ladyships, and I saw last night were two very disturbed people that we took inside the house."

Thomas shook his head. "That's not true, but you always had it in for me! Why am I not surprised, Bates' revenge isn't it? For all the times I accused you of stealing, tried to discredit your job, contacting the late Mrs. Bates. Here's your big chance to get even!" He turned to O'Brien. "You saw it too didn't you!"

"Nothing out of the ordinary except yourself and Lady Edith," O'Brien replied.

Thomas shook his head. "For all I've done for you, all the secrets that I kept for you. This is how you repay me!" He laughed. "I'm not surprised you're probably the ringleader in wanting to kill me! Well I won't let you. I'll kill all of you first!" He grabbed O'Brien and began to strangle her. "No iron dagger to protect you this time, bitch!" Thomas screamed as he choked the lady's maid.

Carson and Bates grabbed onto Thomas holding him by the arms between them. Thomas struggled feeling the rage and anger over power him. He struggled between them until he felt a sharp pinch of a needle inserted in his arm. His mind began to feel dazed and fogged then he felt nothing but darkness.

Carson entered Robert's study. The Earl of Grantham had his back turned to the butler. Carson knew the signs, he knew that the earl was upset, possibly even in tears, but did not show it. He cleared his throat. "Yes, Carson what is it?" The Earl asked without turning around.

"That was Storthes Hall on the telephone my lord," Carson answered. "Thomas has been settled in and they will begin electroconvulsive therapy on him today."

"And is he well?" Robert asked.

Carson hung his head. "As well as can be expected under the circumstances, my lord."

"Which is to say not at all," Robert said. Carson was silent and immobile but the look the butler gave was enough of an agreement. Both men were silent for several minutes. When Robert spoke again, his voice was far off as though he were speaking more to himself than to the butler. "She was never like her sisters, you know. Mary and Sybil would often run up to people, all smiles and chatters. They brightened up a room just by being inside it. Many of our friends would go on about how much they wanted to hug the girls and take them home with them."

"I remember, my lord," Carson nodded smiling at the memory of the girls agreeing with his employer.

"Edith was different, always was," Robert said. "If someone approached her, she was more inclined to run off in the other direction. She preferred to keep to herself. Her nose stuck in a book, or wander around in far off ramblings. There was an independent streak about her. The more people came to her, the more she resisted. I was concerned about Mary and Sybil, but never for Edith. I suppose that I always assumed that she was made of harder stuff and would find her own way in the world, that maybe she didn't need us as much."

"Sometimes the ones who resist us are the ones who need us the most," Carson said. Robert glanced at the butler. He could tell that his thoughts were on something else, or rather someone else.

"Have you notified Thomas' family about his condition," Robert suggested. "I'm sure that they would like to know what's happening to their son."

"He hasn't got a family, my lord, "The butler answered matter-of-factly. "His mother died in childbirth and his father passed away when he was quite young, a year before he entered service here in Downton. From what I had gathered, he was a less than ideal parent in life so it wasn't a great loss to Thomas. He has no brothers or sisters. He is quite alone in the world, I'm afraid."

"It must have been awful to grow up in that way," Robert said. "It's enough to make one become hard and cold."

"He gave as good as he got, my lord," Carson reminded the Earl but also reminded himself.

"Still to see him and her that way-," Robert said. "It's not right."

Carson winced trying not to show the emotions that were threatening. "No, my lord, it's not." The two men stood in silence inside the study, for a wordless moment class division had no longer separated them. They were not an Earl and a butler. They were two fathers united in grief and anguish over their children.

Sybil had finished dressing and bathing her son with Emily in attendance when Mary called her over. "Can I speak to you in private, Sybil?"

The youngest Crawley sister turned towards Emily."Would you finish this then, Emily?"

The housemaid nodded. "Yes, my lady," she said the baby in her arms. Sybil grinned. They both needed to get lost in regular duties to lessen the pain and fears of that day.

Sybil followed her sister into her bedroom where Bates and O'Brien were already seated. "You both managed to come in here," Sybil said impressed.

"My duties to his lordship are finished for the moment until he retires," Bates said.

"And Her Ladyship believes that I'm mending one of her sashes," O'Brien held up the sash as proof. "How little she knows."

The four then briefly gave sketches of what they told the psychiatrist and what they learned of their condition. "I still don't agree with what we did," Sybil objected. "Lying to them like that pretending like we hadn't seen anything."

"You want to tell them the truth then," O'Brien said. "And have four other guests at the nuttery rather than two?"

Mary was stunned. "Sybil, it's what we had to do. They were in a state where they could have harmed us, or anyone in the house, or themselves. They are being cared for and they are barred from Miranda and Ariel. What more could we have done?"

"But at what price," the youngest sister asked. "Edith's locked away being denied visitors, Thomas is going to be given electric shocks. I feel we consigned them to being tortured."

"Don't look at it that way," Mary reminded her. "Look at it that they are being treated and maybe improve."

"Besides our testimony or no, their madness spoke for itself," O'Brien said running her hands along her neck and shivered still feeling the footman's hands around it.

"Still I agree with Lady Sybil," Bates said. "We twisted the knife into them further."

"A knife that those fairies stuck into them," O'Brien said. "And that they had already twisted themselves."

Mary nodded agreeing with the lady's maid. "For now let's keep silent about what we did and what we saw last night and hope that they will recover their senses."

Sybil sighed and was about to leave the room. "I hope so, Mary, for their sake…and ours." She left the room. Bates looked at the other two women and silently followed the youngest sister.

Mary glanced over at O'Brien. "We did the right thing, didn't we O'Brien?" She asked unsure herself.

O'Brien looked downward at the sash and her shoes. "Right thing or not, it was done," the maid answered just as unsure.

Sybil walked past Jonathan engaged in Thomas' activities as though he were used to doing them his whole life. Sybil returned to the nursery where Bobby was fully dressed for the night and was being soothed in Emily's arms. "It's alright Emily," Sybil answered. "I have him." She held out her arms for her son. "You are quite good at this," the young mother acknowledged.

"Thank you my lady," Emily said with a curtsy as she left the room.

Sybil hugged her son and sang to him as she rocked him back and forth. "Bobby," she said to him. "Consider yourself lucky that you don't understand what's going on." She kissed her son's forehead as he yawned contented.

Edith sat inside the small room. It was barren with nothing more than a bed with small sheets, a chair which she sat upon, and a window which she could look outside but was too high for her to reach. She sat in the white patient's dress, her hands bandaged, silent glancing outwards. Though she was no longer bound by the strait jacket, her arms were practically frozen on the chair as she looked outside.

She barely acknowledged the woman speaking to her, dressed so plainly, her hair tied up in a simple bun. She spoke in the manner of a Biblical prophet in hoping that the young woman "will grow accustomed to thy stay here and realize that thee are amongst Friends." Despite the woman's best efforts to be welcoming, Edith stared out the window not hearing her or paying attention. She didn't even acknowledge the door shut behind her.

The blond woman felt rooted and still. Of course she would be. She found her way through the mirror. Now what was there, another prison? The other woman in the mirror had tricked her and locked her away once again.

She was trapped inside a tower and no there was no escape. She couldn't move, couldn't speak, thinking hurt too much so she didn't even want to do that. She felt like she was made of fragile glass and someone not paying attention to the warnings had dropped and shattered her. That's how she was, shattered. She would never be put together again. She couldn't struggle or fight anymore and she couldn't expect Miranda to rescue her. No, all she could do was sit, stare, and try not to think. Instead she remained still accepting her imprisonment.

Thomas was strapped to the gurney as he struggled. His arms were still bound by the straitjacket and his body was tied down. "Let me out of here!" he shouted himself hoarse but the orderlies wouldn't pay attention as they put a device on his head and surrounded his ears.

"It's for your own good, Mr. Barrow," a white haired man said. He had a pleasant face and a kind smile but Thomas wasn't convinced. He was just like everyone else, out to get him! He stood next to a large machine with gears and wires. Waves of electricity floated between two wands. The former footman was feeling more and more exhausted from the struggle as he was unable to release himself. So, this was how they were going to kill him, he thought by this strange machine. Well the least he could do was go down fighting!

The doctor pushed a button on the machine and Thomas felt a shock go through his entire body. The pain soared through his feet into his legs, arms, back, torso, organs, all the way up to his head. Thomas seared in pain as it shocked him. The doctor nodded and pushed the button one more time as Thomas felt pain more powerful than the first time.

The doctor tried two more times. Thomas struggled to hold through the shock, blocking out the pain with memories. Memories of his father teaching him how to put together the inner workings of a clock before he drank himself to death, of coming to Downton fully dressed impressing Carson with his vocabulary and nerve for a 12 year old before being offered a position as page boy, keeping away from the staff but befriending O'Brien who was a housemaid at the time and who showed him to pay attention to what people were doing, first loves who he witnessed from afar or who chased him and broke his heart like the Duke of Crowborough, spying on people and getting the goods on them before they could betray him, his struggles with Bates being hired as valet instead of him, his time on the Front and injury, his friendship with Edward, getting put in charge of the convalescent home, Armistice Day, and the Revels always the Revels with Ariel. Those were the memories that hurt the most, especially the last night when he said "yes," that he would stay with him and still ended up with "no." Memories filled with hurt, betrayal, and lies but still memories nonetheless, memories of places that weren't here.

Thomas struggled and screamed as the shocks filled his body, tried to hold onto the memories anything to keep away from this place but the more he tried, the more faces, places, sensory details blurred and merged with each other, fading until they began to disappear all together. His mind just couldn't fight. It was done struggling, he was done struggling. He was finished.

The doctor turned off the machine and nodded as the orderlies removed the headpiece. "How are you feeling Mr. Barrow?"

"Tired," Thomas said. He was so tired of fighting and most of all of living. The doctor nodded as the orderlies removed him from the room and returned him to his quarters.

Left alone Thomas closed his eyes and entered the dark abyss of his thoughts where he was completely covered and nothing was present. If only I could sleep and not wake up, he thought as he closed his eyes. The last bit of light that he saw were a pair of cerulean blue eyes that he thought peered at him from a window. The eyes got further and further away from him as he ignored them and welcomed the darkness.

Ariel looked outside the window putting his hands on the glass once more. Once again, the shock filled his fingers as he tried to open it, tried to get inside and free the imprisoned mortal, or at least provide actual comfort to let him know that he was there. He knew that he could not physically enter the hospital, but he tried anyway. He wasn't sure if it was the iron on the window that barred his attempt, the verbal agreement with the family, or even the fact that energy was energy whether it was from science or magic and science could be just as powerful a conduit for that energy as magic was. It was probably all three, so all Ariel could do was stand over by the window and try to enter.

Ariel finally surrendered realizing that this was a losing battle. He leaned his head against the glass looking inside at the human lying so still and silent that he may as well have been dead. The sprite felt tears come to his eyes. He hadn't cried in over a century since the fairy funeral of his friend and beloved master, Prospero. Now this was equally as bad, Thomas was as separated from him as if he had died. Ariel did his part to lead to this inevitability, now he had to change it.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to the man even though he was beyond hearing or feeling him. "But I will free you, I promise. Then you do whatever you wish." Ariel didn't want to think about the possibilities of whether Thomas would wish for a life without him. Instead he dried his eyes and disappeared into the evening wind .

Author's Notes:

Lady Worplesdon is of course also known as Agatha Gregson-Craye, aunt of Roderick Glossop's most famous charge. We all know who he is. :D

I must thank again the story, "The Yellow Wallpaper" by Charlotte Perkins Gilman for being a heavy inspiration for Edith's breakdown. I didn't really have one specific inspiration for Thomas', I suppose an amalgam of different Edgar Allen Poe stories like "The Telltale Heart" in which the protagonist is given heightened senses and driven mad by them.

The female attendant to Edith in The Retreat is implied to be a Quaker. It would be true. The York Retreat was founded originally as a Quaker hospital and is still staffed by the Friends.

I did not base any of the employees on either hospital on real people. While I am aware that ECT is technically anachronistic in the setting of my story since it was championed in the 30's and 40's. However, earlier versions date back as far as the early 20th century, so it would not have necessarily been unheard of for Thomas to encounter an early variation of shock therapy. Also losing memories is a common side effect during the treatment.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: To The Dark Tower Came

There they stood , ranged along the hillsides, met

To view the last of me the living frame

For one more picture! In a sheet of flame

I saw them and I knew them all. And yet

Dauntless the slug-horn to my lips I set

And blew. "Childe Roland to the Dark Tower Came."

~ Robert Browning, "Childe Roland to the Dark Tower Came (See Edgar's Song in Lear)"

The forum was filled with light and movement from many of the beings except one. Miranda couldn't focus on the chatter and frivolity going on where many of the other court faeries were gathered. Normally she would take part indulging in a sarcastic quip or two usually at Ariel or Puck's expense. Sometimes startle her friends with some amazing fact that she discovered among mortals, but today her heart wasn't in it. She felt quiet, subdued, and she needed solitude. With just a quick thought, she shifted from the forum to the island that she called home.

The waves rolled in and out as she listened for the sweet sounds among the winds. She could see why her father chose to live in such a place and why he felt drawn to it once more when his time in the mortal world was over. She sat down on the rocky beach hugging her knees and feeling the sand between her toes.

"I thought that you might be here," a voice called on the wind. Miranda didn't have to look up to see that it was Ariel hovering over her.

"Ariel," she said testily clearly not in the mood for the pesky sprite. "Do I have to write a sign in the sky warning you to let me be?"

"Write it as high and as large as you can and I still wouldn't abide thee," the sprite quipped.

"That would be either proof of your irritability or your idiocy" Miranda rolled her eyes. "Knowing you it's the former rather than the latter."

"Never mind you aren't mad at me," the sprite said. "You aren't thinking of me at all. You're thinking of golden hair over piercing blue eyes and a breathing clipped voice from aristocracy."

Miranda turned from her friend. "No I am not and I told you not to go over there either." She commanded. She looked closely at her friend and his downcast look gave him away. "It would only bring heartache and regret, you know that Ariel." Her voice instead changed to one of compassion and concern for her brother by choice.

Ariel looked down and sat next to her, somewhat slumped. "I just-I couldn't stay away." He said. "We aren't supposed to care about the mortals. That's what I am told. I look at Aisling and your mother and I used to wonder why they felt that way. What was special about those specific mortals that made them feel so strongly for them? I mean we feel compassion, sympathy, and sometimes dislike for them. We aren't above emotion, but we aren't supposed to be deeply involved to the point where we want to spend the rest of our lives with them. We aren't supposed to hurt when they are hurt by others or themselves. We aren't supposed to feel joy at the thought of seeing them and feel a little bit of pain when we don't. I'm not supposed to feel this way for Thomas but I do." He sighed letting those emotions fill him. It was new to him, scary, uncomfortable, but at the same time wonderful and exhilarating.

"Seems like being among humans has rubbed off on you after all," Miranda said. "It's painful and wonderful at the same time. I haven't felt this way since-"

"-Ferdinand," Ariel supplied.

Miranda glowered at the mention of her ex-lover but nodded reluctantly. "If possible I think that I love Edith more than I loved Ferdinand, maybe because I am older and I understand what love is rather than the nonsense spouted by poets. It's the actions that come when that person brings out the best in you. No matter it's better to just pretend that it never happened. It didn't."

Ariel shook his head. "I don't believe that and I don't believe for a moment that you do either."

"Well you would if you spent your time away from that asylum!" Miranda accused. "I have not been to see them nor do I wish to. Filling yourself with regret isn't the way to live Ariel."

"Neither is moping around Our World thinking about what might have been," Ariel shot back. Miranda glared. "Do you want to save her or not?"

Miranda looked at Ariel with a flashing glance. "Don't you think that I want to? Don't you think that I despair every time I think of her in the third floor of that Retreat? Don't you think that I know what that loneliness and isolation is doing to her killing the very things that I love about her, her independence, her spirit, her mind, her beauty just as that electricity is killing Thomas?"

A smirking grin spread across Ariel's face. "I never said that Edith was in the third floor of the Retreat nor did I say the circumstances of their punishments."

Miranda paled caught in a lie. "Yes you did," she said sounding for a minute like a small child.

"No, I didn't," Ariel reminded her. "I just said where they were." Miranda sighed realizing it was a losing battle. "I suppose it happened after all." The sprite quipped at Miranda's silent acknowledgement of seeing Edith outside the Retreat.

"It matters not," Miranda said. "We made an agreement to sever all ties to them whether we want to or not."

"No it doesn't have to be," Ariel said turning to his friend his once somber face lit up with a secret excitement. "That's what I came to tell you. I intend to free Thomas tonight and I hope that you would do the same for Edith."

"No, that's impossible," Miranda snapped. "We vowed to stay away from them in Downton or anywhere else."

"Anywhere else in their world," Ariel replied. "Not in ours. We can rescue them and bring them here."

Miranda looked skeptical. "Their doors and windows are filled with iron thanks to suggestions from 'others,'" She said "others" with such a withering glare that Ariel knew there was still no love lost with her for Lady Mary and that he also knew there would be none from him for Sarah O'Brien. "I can't get past them and unless in the last twelve hours you changed into a completely invulnerable being that I don't know about, you can't either."

"No," Ariel agreed. "But we know someone who can." He then led Miranda to a roost where two stone statues were perched in the early evening waiting for the sun to set.

The sun set and two gargoyles broke from their stone sleep growling and stretching. Ariel and Miranda dodged to avoid the fragments carelessly flung around them. "We were beginning to wonder when you two would wake up," Ariel quipped.

Caliban glared at Ariel. He perched next to Rosalind, his mate a female gargoyle with yellow skin and scales. Like her mate, Rosalind also resembled a sea serpent with wings. She smiled kindly at the duo. "What brings you two here?" she asked warmly.

Miranda and Ariel told the story as quickly as they could. "And that's why we want you two to free them from the asylums," Ariel finished. "We can't get through the doors and windows but you can, so would you?" He looked pleadingly at his gargoyle friend.

Caliban glowered. "It is like I told you Ariel, the human world it is a mess," he said in his rolling accent. "They cause wars, displace people from their native lands for the misfortune of 'being there first', create weapons to destroy their fellow man, destroy the world around them, and bury it all in the name of their god and his so-called destiny! In doing so, they have separated both your people and mine to the point that where if it weren't for these Blessed Lands, we would be completely finished."

"I know all that," Ariel said. "I've spent time with them too as you well know. But Thomas isn't like that."

"Is he?" Caliban questioned.

Ariel lowered his head in deep thought and concentration. "I don't know, but isn't it my responsibility to find out not yours?"

"Not if it leads you to being hurt," Caliban ordered. He then turned to Miranda. "Or you."

"You won't help us," Miranda reasoned. "You would rather consign Edith and Thomas to their imprisonment."

"If it is to be," Caliban said. "When your father died, I swore that I would protect you both and I have not failed in that protection."

"No you haven't, Caliban," Miranda said diplomatically. "And we are grateful."

"Most of the time," Ariel muttered under his breath. Both Caliban and Miranda glared.

"But this isn't a matter of protecting Ariel and me," Miranda added. "This is a matter of saving the ones we love. The two that swore that they wanted to be with us. In a way, you still are protecting our family if you go through with this."

"Humans make vows only to break them," Caliban said and he turned to the female fairy. "You should know that."

Miranda nodded. "I do and I can't prove that Edith won't be another Ferdinand. I can't prove that Thomas won't be as you suspect. From all that I have observed, he's pretty damn close," Ariel glared for a minute in defense of his lover but nodded as if he couldn't deny it either. Miranda continued. "Neither of us can, the only possibilities that we foresee for now are either they join us here and live full lives filled with love and freedom or be condemned to a lifetime of insanity and early death. I will not allow that to happen to Edith."

"Nor will I allow that for Thomas," Ariel agreed.

"It's too large a danger for you both," Caliban replied. "That's why my answer is-"

"-His answer is yes and so is mine," Rosalind interrupted. Caliban turned to his mate in surprise. Miranda and Ariel exchanged sly glances. They knew if anyone could talk around the gruff and obstinate gargoyle it would be his warm hearted mate.

"Are you serious Rosalind," Caliban said. "You know what humans are like."

"I do," Rosalind replied. "But I also know humans can change and so can fairies and gargoyles. I have never seen either of those two want to free humans so badly and neither have you. There obviously is something greater for them. It's what we feel for each other. If Miranda and Ariel are willing to put their trust on these humans then we must not give up on those two just because of the possibility that our friends 'might' get hurt. It's a risk that they are willing to take because they care for them so much." She glanced over at the two fairies and with a wordless nod, she knew she was right. "It is the risk that you and I make for each other." She held her mate's claw in hers as the two embraced their eyebrows rubbing against each other in a gargoyle kiss.

Caliban pulled away and said. "Very well now let's discuss how to go about this."

Rosalind waited in the dark gliding on top of the roof. She had to find out which room held Edith. With her night vision, she could see a small woman in a dark coat leave the hospital and move her bicycle from the trees. The woman settled onto the seat as Rosalind moved quickly from the rooftop ledge to a nearby tree.

The woman appeared startled as her feet stopped the bike from moving. She waited for a minute, but then pedaled again. This time Rosalind let out a hiss similar to a large wild cat in the jungle. The woman stopped again, this time an expression of terror on her face. She pedaled again this time faster. When she pedaled further away from the Retreat so she and Rosalind could have privacy, the gargoyle approached her but remained in the shadows. "Excuse me I would like your assistance ," Rosalind said.

The woman stopped her bike and stood in fear. She gulped. "What does thee request?" the woman asked.

"I am looking for someone," Rosalind answered. "A blond woman named Edith Crawley."

The woman nodded. "I know who she is, but if it pleases thee I would like to know who it is that addresses me. Please come into the light." Rosalind sighed and moved from the shadows into the woman's sight.

The woman straightened her back and shivered. She managed to let out one scream before the gargoyle put her hand to her mouth. "Silence, I do not wish to hurt you," Rosalind hissed. "I am here to help Miss Crawley." She took her hand off the woman's mouth.

The woman gathered up what courage that she could. "If thee wishes to kill me, then do so. I am not afraid of neither man nor demon and I will not fight back. The Society of Friends does not take arms in violence and I walk in the footsteps of My Heavenly Father, all of us who work at this hospital do."

Rosalind smiled. "Do not despair I am not a demon nor will I hurt you. What is your name?"

"Abigail Brownell," she replied.

"Well Miss Brownell I can tell that you are a woman of great integrity and courage," Rosalind began. It was true, but the gargoyle also knew a little bit of flattery towards a human never hurt.

Abigail smiled modestly. "I try to live by God's word."

"What if I were to tell you that Lady Edith has been falsely imprisoned that she was not sent here on her own free will," Rosalind said pulling the woman closer in a conspiracy tone. Being around fairies long enough had given Rosalind a gift for drama, one she put to good use here. "I am a messenger sent here to right this terrible wrong and free her."

"'Be not forgetful to entertain strangers for thereby some have entertained angels unaware,' "Abigail said quoting Hebrews 13:2.

"If you believe so," Rosalind answered. "Now will you tell me where she is?"

Abigail nodded. "Third floor, upper west gable, it is a private room for our most secluded patients."

"Thank you," Rosalind said as she sank back into the shadows and glided off into the night leaving a bewildered and fascinated hospital attendant.

Rosalind stood outside the room that Abigail pointed out. She recognized Edith from Miranda's description and could already tell that the woman was lost in her own mind. Her blond hair was stringy. Her white robe and gown hung loosely to her body. Her eyes were vacant. She sat slumped on the chair looking out at the world but no longer a part of it.

Hoping that it wasn't too late for the poor human, Rosalind grabbed the iron restraints on the windows and forced them off the ledges. Then she clawed at the glass shattering it into large fragments. A commotion like that would have sent most people cowering in fear, but Edith sat unmoving and not acknowledging.

Rosalind approached the young woman already hearing the commotion from outside the bedroom moving towards them. "We have no time, I am a friend of Miranda's," Rosalind said. At the name Miranda, Edith's fingers started to move slightly and her eyes regained a brief flicker of interest and possibly warmth.

"Well that's a good sign," Rosalind said dryly. "I have to take you with me!" The woman made no movement except her fingers twitched again. "I take that's a yes," Rosalind said as some of the hospital workers started pounding on the door. Without another word, Rosalind picked up the young woman and carried her off.

Rosalind held onto Edith as though she were fragile precious cargo. Looking down she could see one of the Retreat workers a larger man pick up a rifle and aim it towards Rosalind. "So much for not taking arms in violence," the gargoyle said dryly to the human. She was grateful though that Abigail pushed the man's hand away as if stopping him from firing. The bullet emerged from the gun and missed the two women by a mile.

Rosalind sighed with relief as she held onto Edith. The wind seemed to do something to the lady. Instead of the blank stare, she looked around as if confused. But then she closed her eyes like someone who wanted to drink in this whole experience. A thin smile began to form. "You are enjoying this," Rosalind asked, but no sooner did Rosalind speak then Edith reverted back to her silent self, once again a stranger to the world around her. She continued that way until Rosalind landed in front of Miranda and handed her the blond woman.

Miranda held onto Edith tightly looking her up and down. Edith did not return any emotions. "By Avalon what happened to you?" Miranda said as she kissed her hoping that her kisses alone could heal the troubled human. She then held onto her as the three females entered Faerie

Caliban picked up the small thin assistant from Storthes Hall as though he were a rag doll. "Get away from me you monster," the man hissed trying to be brave but failing miserably. "I was an experienced shot on The Front." The man was shaking in his boots.

_We_ _aren't on the Front are we_, Caliban thought dryly. Instead he asked "Tell me where they have taken Thomas Barrow," the gargoyle had looked inside the room that Ariel said housed Thomas but found it to be empty. When the man stammered, Caliban gave a low growl. "Do I look patient?"

The assistant stammered. "N-n-o sir you don't. I believe they scheduled him for Elect-t-t ro convuls-siv therapy. That's downstairs on the ground floor." Caliban dropped the man then glided out of the room.

Dr. James Williams heard the commotion as he was about to turn on the instruments to shock Thomas Barrow. The patient was belligerent the previous time, but this time he was complacent. The psychiatric doctor was pleased. When the fight left the patient, they were usually willing to begin treatment. Williams looked upwards at the noises of screaming and growling. "Go see what that is," he commanded his assistant.

Joseph Watson, the assistant nodded, and walked upstairs. Just as quickly he ran back down. "Dr. Williams, you won't believe this," Watson said.

"Believe what?" the doctor asked irritated wanting to return to his work. He no sooner said that than the door sprang open and a winged monster tore open the door and threw the assistant down.

"Get out of here," Williams commanded as he filled a needle with a sedative. Before he could use it, Caliban threw the doctor to the ground. He then strode over to the patient removing the earpieces, straps, and the straight jacket.

Thomas weakly rose from the gurney and picked up the first sharp object that he could, a scalpel and aimed it at the gargoyle. "I know what you're after," he said his voice jerky. "But you can't get the drop on me. You'll be dead first."

Caliban responded by grabbing the scalpel. "I have no time for this foolishness. I was sent by Ariel."

"Ariel," Thomas laughed and clapped his hands. "He's why I'm here. I remember you, Ariel's monster friend. Why don't he come his bloody self then?"

"He is barred from entering," Caliban answered. The furor rose from the outside. "We have no time to argue now you either come with me or stay here where they can shock you again!"Thomas shuddered but then approached the gargoyle. Caliban grabbed him in his arms and left the room. "I knew that you'd see it my way," he said dryly as they glided away.

The Crawley family were eating their nightly dinner when Carson stormed into the dining room, his normally implacable face flushed with concern and excitement. "My lord, a Dr. Maycombe is on the telephone for you," the butler said.

Robert dropped his spoon inside his soup. "That's Edith's physician at the Retreat that Sir Glossop spoke of, what does he want?" the Earl asked.

"He did not confide in me my lord," Carson said. "But he said it's urgent." Mary and Sybil exchanged a quick conspiratorial look of surprise, then making feeble excuses left the dining room after their father.

The two sisters waited behind an open hallway as their father spoke to the doctor on the phone. "Yes, this is Lord Grantham," he said. "What do you mean she disappeared?" His voice became frantic. "Monsters with wings, a likely story" Mary and Sybil held each other as Sybil was about to speak but Mary held her finger to her lips. "Are you sure that some of your workers shouldn't be patients themselves? What, oh you saw them too. Well that makes sense then," The lord said. "Maycombe, I trusted your people to look after my daughter to take care of her and this is what happened! No, I don't want to hear your apology, I just want you to find her!" He slammed the phone down.

No sooner did the call end then the telephone rang once more. "If there is a just God, that will be her," Robert said, but he didn't sound certain.

Carson answered the phone. "Yes this is he," the butler said. He nodded and made a few grunts then he paled and nearly dropped the phone in shock. "You cannot be serious," he gasped. "How?" He then spoke again. "I suppose it was winged monsters, call it an educated guess." He listened as the caller spoke a few more minutes. "We appreciate your assistance in the matter and please let us know if you do find him. Thank you." The butler laid the phone on the cradle. "My lord that was Storthes Hall. It seems Thomas has also disappeared."

Mary and Sybil sneaked away from the hallway as the two men contemplated searching for their missing loved ones. "I suppose freeing Miranda and Ariel was not a wise idea after all," Mary said dryly as she and Sybil moved faster.

"Nor was lying to make sure that Edith and Thomas were locked up," Sybil shot back. "You said that they would be safe there!"

"I hoped that they would be safe there," Mary countered. "I can see that I was wrong about that!" They neared the stairs as Bates and O'Brien approached them, their faces revealed everything. "I suppose you heard," Mary reasoned.

The servants nodded. "Should we go look for them then, my lady," Bates asked.

"Why bother," Mary replied. "We know exactly where they are going."

Edith stumbled through the glass. Around her were mirrors as she wandered through feeling like she was going mad from the solitude as if she were not already. She didn't even know where she was. One minute she felt a sensation of flight and heard a female voice, the next she was in this glass cave staring at her own reflection over several walls. She could also hear her name being called on the wind, "Edith, Edith," it said sounding familiar almost loving like a prayer. Edith moved forward not knowing what else to do.

She moved, almost floated towards one of the walls as the images behind the wall shifted. Instead of standing in the glass cave alone, she was inside the sitting room of Downton walking behind her sisters. She couldn't hear any words being spoken but her parents greeted Mary and Sybil warmly with a hug and kiss. The two women responded, but when Edith reached out to embrace her father his body went right through hers and he simply walked past her. "Papa," she said trying to get his attention. But he walked past his daughter as if he didn't hear her, he just headed for the breakfast table and ate with his wife and daughters.

Edith ran towards her family. "Can anyone hear me?" she asked but her mother, father, and sisters paid no attention. She waved her hands in front of them but they didn't see her. It was as if she didn't exist. "Why don't you see me?" she asked.

Robert turned to his daughter. "Sybil, are you looking forward to your Season?"

"Yes Papa," the young woman said.

"It should be grand," Cora supplied.

"About as grand as mine," Mary joked. "But not quite as grand." The woman joked in her characteristic self-depreciating humor disguised as conceit.

"Of course you had Cousin Patrick to attend most of the events with," Sybil reminded her.

"Yes, that's true," Mary said seriously with both loss and buried feelings. "But I'm sure that you will find many others."

"Indeed you will," Robert said. "I have faith in you as I do in both of my daughters."

The words_ both of my daughters _rang back and forth in Edith's head like a bell. "No," she said running to Papa. "Papa, you have three daughters!" She shook onto him. "Papa don't you remember me!" She turned away and towards her family. "Why doesn't anyone listen to me?" She screamed as she left the parlor. She ran into Mrs. Hughes, but the housekeeper walked right through her. Edith leaned against the hallway, her eyes glancing towards a portrait that had been made when the sisters were younger. Edith remembered that the sisters, young girls at the time, had trouble sitting still for the artist but were impressed how "pretty" that the portrait made them look. Edith held her hands to her mouth as the portrait only showed two girls: Mary and Sybil rather than three!

Edith covered her eyes as the image shifted to a family gathering one of the many, where visitors mingled among the Crawleys. Edith remembered this one in particular, Sir Anthony Strallan and Matthew Crawley were both trying to get Mary's attention. Anthony approached Mary walking right through Edith. Edith ran up to the older man, "Please Sir Anthony tell me about the harvesters," she begged. "Tell me about your farms tell me anything!" But the man could not, would not hear the blond woman's voice. Once again Edith screamed out loud towards all the other guests, but no one paid attention to her at all. She sank towards the walls as people walked through her and the realization dawned: She was completely invisible and no longer existed.

"You look like you could use this," a soft voice said to the young woman. Edith looked up to see a woman with ebony hair and green eyes stand next to her holding a handkerchief.

"Thank you," Edith said warily. "You can see me?" She asked.

"Unless I've become blind," the woman answered. Edith dried her eyes as the woman helped her stand. Suddenly, she was able to pay no mind to the other people walking through her as the other woman looked directly at her.

The woman looked so honest and so sincere and somehow Edith couldn't shake the feeling that she had seen her somewhere before. "Have we met?" Edith said. "I feel like I should know you."

The woman's eyes at first widened in apparent surprise but then just as quickly reverted back to her original expression. She smiled. "Yes you should, Edith," she replied. "My name is Miranda."

"Miranda," Edith answered. "That sounds familiar." Miranda smiled as she turned and walked away.

The dark haired woman turned towards her and smiled. "All you need to know is you are not invisible if you do not wish to be," she said as she disappeared into the hallway.

"Wait," Edith called as she followed. "I just want to talk with you!" She followed the woman surprised again at her surroundings. The scene was no longer in Downton Abbey. Instead she was back in the glass cave once again surrounded by mirrors. Through the mirrors she could see scenes from her life played out like film for an audience of one: times when she was a little girl and wanted her parents to pay attention to her piano lessons or when she announced the plot to a book she just read, but her words or the keys would always drop off before she could even ask, times after she and her sisters came of age when she was aware that the skinny mischievous boy who gave his female cousins a hard time that was Patrick Crawley had evolved into a handsome educated man and he walked away from Edith with eyes only for Mary, how she didn't speak out and said nothing to him, how she did her work at the convalescent home quietly without speaking of it, how she moved around the home like a ghost her actions always suppressed until finally she retreated into her world of silence.

Edith thought again of the scenes that played out before her and earlier when she was invisible. All along she had assumed her family had simply ignored her or stepped her aside? But whose fault was it theirs or hers for not speaking out? Could she have made her voice heard told Patrick all along how she felt rather than play the game because it "wasn't the done thing for a woman to chase a man?" Did her parents just never acknowledge her achievements or did she never mention them? Or was it a cycle where both happened at the same time and neither side could break it because they were so used to it? Worst of all, was this what she was condemned to a lifetime of seeing her half-filled life torturing herself with the questions of what could have been? Edith's hands ran through her hair as her head ached. Nothing seemed clear anymore.

"You will never be second best to me," she heard a voice whisper in the wind the same voice that earlier called her name. In her mind's eye, Edith could see the same green eyes stare back at her and she remembered the fairy woman: Miranda! She remembered everything. Holding onto those memories she ran towards a wall calling Miranda's name as she tried to find her.

She approached the end of a glass wall. She could see a villa where a wedding took place. A handsome man with dark hair dressed in a fine suit stood next to a priest as a veiled bride approached. Edith's heart sank as she hoped that she wasn't witnessing Miranda's wedding. But she looked up as the bride removed her veil to reveal a woman with long golden curls. The two solemnly recited vows as the priest made the sign of the cross over them. She looked towards the spectators as she saw Miranda standing at the far end. She was dressed in a long black Renaissance-style gown and her head lowered in sadness and loneliness that Edith was all too familiar with.

Edith tapped on the side of the glass. Miranda appeared to turn at the sound seeming to see Edith, but only giving a sheepish smile she lowered her head as if alone in a crowd. "Miranda, you're not second best to me either," Edith vowed as she knocked on the glass once more. Still it held solid and wouldn't move.

Suddenly the scene once again shifted and Miranda was in a beautiful field. She looked directly at Edith and waved her forward. Edith responded by pounding once again on the glass, her pounding getting more and more frantic. Miranda once again waved and Edith tried to break through but couldn't. The more she tried, the more exhausted that she felt. She wanted to stop, it was no longer worth it. She could just stay there and not move. Edith lay against the wall and closed her eyes.

A change in the air made the young woman looked up as she felt a biting gnawing cold run straight through her. Instead of the beautiful field, she saw a wintery landscape filled with snow and ice. All vegetation and life seemed dead. "No," Edith said. "This cannot be!" She pounded once more and her heart skipped as she saw Miranda rooted and frozen to her spot as a wall of ice began to form on her feet and move up her legs.

"Miranda," Edith yelled the other woman's name. Miranda looked sadly at her companion and reached out toward her but could not touch her as the ice covered her lower body appearing at her waist. Edith only knew one thing: She had to free Miranda no matter what it took! She clenched her hands into fists. The ice increased up to Miranda's neck. Edith drew back and held her breath as the ice formed up to Miranda's forehead a single tear glistening down the frozen woman's cheek. Edith then screamed and aimed her fists at the glass walls screaming as they shattered.

Edith ducked covering her body as the fragments spread. The air was silent for a moment. Curiously, Edith raised her head. The landscape was once again beautiful and spring like and Miranda ran closer to the wall a delighted smile on her face. "I knew you would find a way out," the fairy woman said. "Now let me help you the rest of the way." Miranda raised her hands and her fingers appeared through the wall as though it were transparent. Edith warily raised her fingers to join Miranda's. The two then held hands as Miranda helped Edith through the wall to the other side.

Edith glanced behind her as the prison disappeared and there was nothing except two women in a beautiful field. Edith kissed Miranda grateful and happy to see her once again and feel her in her arms. "Thank you Miranda you saved my life," she said.

Miranda laughed. "No, you saved your own. I just pointed it out to you." Edith laughed as the two kissed again. "Now, I think it's time for you to wake up," Miranda said as gave her human lover another deep and healing kiss.

Thomas lay with his head in the darkness when he heard the movements. He had grown so used to the silence and the dark that any type of movement would have made him jump. A man appeared with fly-away spiky hair and he had a warm grin. "What are you doing here?" Thomas asked.

"Looking for a way out," the man said. Thomas couldn't shake the feeling that he looked familiar but he couldn't place where. "Well I was trying to look for a way out but I found someone else instead."

The man sat down next to him, but Thomas moved away. "Well you're out of luck. I have gone back and forth here and do you know what there is?"

"Tell me?" the other man encouraged.

"More darkness," Thomas said with a laugh. "It's all the same, there's nothing out there."

"What do you mean nothing," the man said.

Thomas rolled his eyes. "Think of the opposite of everything," he snorted. He thought that the loneliness would drive him mad now he wasn't sure which was worse that or getting stuck with this chatty dim being for life-being? Why couldn't he think of him as a man wasn't that what he was? "I mean you can walk around and there are no walls, no trees, no doors, nothing. Sometimes there's a cold wind that blows around and there's an earthquake, but that's it!"

"I don't believe that, Thomas," the man replied.

"How do you know my name?" Thomas asked.

The man took his hand. "I just do."

"That doesn't seem fair," Thomas said. "You knowing my name and me not knowing yours." It was strange but Thomas felt like he should know his name.

The man stuck out his hand. "My name is Ariel," he said. Thomas hesitated and shook his hand. "Now let's see if we can find some sort of escape."

"You do," Thomas said. "I've walked through every corner of this place until I thought that I'd go mad." He snickered. "I probably already am."

"I'll find a way and I will come right back to you, Thomas," Ariel said with a kiss.

He left and exited the area where Thomas was sitting. He no sooner returned with an anguished look on his face. "Trouble?" Thomas asked wryly. Ariel sank down next to him. The expression on his face turned from a playful almost juvenile pout to one of anxiety and nervousness. "Are you alright then?" Thomas asked.

Ariel caught his breath like someone caught in a fit of panic."No, I just have this um trouble with dark closed-in spaces. They have never been my favorite places to be."

"Well get used to it," Thomas said. "I don't know how long I've been here. It could have been days, weeks, even years." He winced. "It doesn't matter being in here is better than being out there." The earth rumbled and the floor seemed to crack.

Ariel jumped. "What's that?" he asked.

"It happens, occasionally" Thomas said nonplussed.

"Well it has to come from somewhere," Ariel argued. "If there is an earthquake, there must be an earth that moves!"

"There is nothing there," Thomas shouted. "After all I've done do you think that I care anymore?" The earth rumbled again.

"It can't be worse than this," Ariel said.

"Shows how much you know," Thomas said. "Listen Ariel I'm sure you're a nice person-being whatever you are," There it was again, why was he so certain that Ariel wasn't human what else could he be? "And that makes it worse, you can't be here. You shouldn't be here. All I ever done was bring ruin to people" The earth rumbled even harder as fragments and debris seemed to fall to the hollow ground before. "I deserve this! You don't!"

The panicked look didn't leave Ariel's face as he held Thomas' hand. He cleared his throat. "No one deserves this Thomas. Least of all you!"

"Whoever you are, you don't know me at all!" Thomas shouted. "I've lied about people, backstabbed them, hurt them!" As he spoke the earthquake and rumbles began to get louder and more frequent. The earth shook as Ariel ducked his head and covered his body. "Everything I've ever touched or done turned to shit! They hurt me, so I go on hurting them back and I hurt them until I can't feel anything anymore!" The earthquake continued sending the tremors cracking through the entire area. "That's all there is that's left! Nothing, that's what I'm left with because that's what I deserve!" The rumbling got louder and louder as Ariel flung himself around Thomas' waist and lowered him to the ground.

"Thomas you keep talking about the past," Ariel said. "That's what's causing the earthquakes! Don't talk about the things that you've done. It's over, tell me anything else."

"Like what?" he asked.

"Tell me how you feel right now," Ariel said. "Just tell me." He put his hand on the other's forehead and wiped a hair on his forehead then he rubbed his temples. The gestures seemed familiar and comforting to Thomas. Stray thoughts entered his head, warm thoughts that approached but could not force their way into the surface.

Thomas shook his head. " I just feel tired and numb," he said rubbing his eyes. "Like I've been fighting so long and now I can't feel anything else. I don't feel sadness, or joy, or happiness." He looked at the blue eyes of the being sitting next to him. "At least I didn't until now."

"What happened now," Ariel asked as he continued rubbing Thomas' temples.

The former footman put his hand on top of his companion's. "I see you." He said plainly. "I don't feel so alone when you're here."

"You're not," Ariel replied and kissed him again. "And you won't be as long as I'm with you." He looked around and tried to force a smile but it wouldn't come. "You know what the great thing about nothingness is? It's completely blank, so you can fill it with whatever you want. It gives you another chance."

"Another chance for what," Thomas asked doubtful.

"Another chance to start over and begin your life again," Ariel replied. He looked around and mused. "I just wish I could use my magic in here though. This place needs a tree or a shrub or something. I mean if I'm going to live here forever with you, I would like at least something decent to look at." He blushed. "Well besides you anyway."

Thomas winced. He felt his eyes fill. "You want to stay in here forever with me?"

Ariel nodded. "Until you come out of this and if you never do, I will be here all day every day. "Thomas noticed that he blanched in terror and he was clearly hyperventilating as he spoke, but there was still a steadfast determination in his eyes.

"You don't want to be in here I can tell," Thomas said. "Just go. I am only bringing you pain."

Ariel shook his head. "I can't think of a worse pain that being in here alone. I know what that's like and it's worth whatever I'm feeling just to get you through this." Ariel shook and covered his knees with his hands. "It's just a little frightening that's all. Maybe it won't be so now that we're together."

"Ariel what's wrong?" Thomas asked holding the other being by the shoulder.

Ariel shook his head. "Nothing, I mean, it's not as bad compared to yours. If you are with me, I will be alright."

"Ariel," Thomas warned.

"Dammit Thomas," Ariel argued. "You have had a higher perception thanks to your encounters with us, why don't you use it instead of asking questions that you already have the answer to?"

Thomas looked into Ariel's eyes. He could see the being trapped in a place similar to where they were except smaller and darker. "You were in a small prison," he said. "You were unable to escape." In Ariel's mind Thomas saw an elderly woman dressed in black with a face twisted in evil and malice. She pointed at the sprite with a long thin finger but Ariel shook his head. "There was a witch, she threatened you, cursed you!" This time in Thomas' vision, he saw Ariel once again standing still as if forced to by magic as his feet remained rooted. Branches formed from his hands and head. He stood tall and straight inside a large bark. The only thing that remained of Ariel was his mouth screaming in pain and hurt. "She put you inside a tree because you wouldn't obey her!"

In their dark prison, Ariel bowed his head low looking down at his knees anywhere but at Thomas. "A being that flies along freely as the wind, a sprite that comes and goes quickly being rooted inside a place that is dark and closed for years is about as punishing as it can get."

"Then why don't you leave," Thomas said. "You can go. You don't have to be here. Really, Ariel, I don't want you here!"

Ariel shook his head. "Don't you get it Thomas, more than my freedom, I want to see you through this! I only hope that Prospera, Miranda, Caliban and everyone else can forgive me."

Thomas snorted. "What for?"

"For finding you so wonderful that I would rather be here with you than in Faerie," Ariel said. He began to cry and wrap his arms around Thomas.

Suddenly the memories came floating back to Thomas of Ariel meeting him, healing his hand, turning into Edward, dancing at the Revels, seeing Thomas through his illness and protecting him; Thomas knew that he couldn't let this sprite live his life here. He was touched that he was willing to give up his freedom, but the human also knew that was no way to live. Not for someone as free spirited as Ariel. "Ariel," he said. "No, don't you do this! We are getting out of here together!"

"You said so yourself," Ariel said as he lowered his head onto Thomas' lap. "There is no way out."

"Then we have to find a way," Thomas said. "Because I won't let you give up everything to be in here with me. I love you too much for that." His tears fell on the sprite's face like a sprinkle of rain. As his tears fell, Thomas could see a small wisp of light form on the ceiling. Maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him, but the light grew bigger. "Ariel look," he said as the light increased. Ariel rose as Thomas embraced his lover as the light enveloped him filling the two with warmth.

Thomas woke up with a start feeling the warmth of the bed sheets and blankets surround him. He glanced slowly downward realizing that he was dressed in new clothing. He felt his face noticing that he was clean shaven again. He felt clean again somehow healthier. He glanced over to his side as Ariel ran into his arms, his eyes filled with happy tears.

"You're awake finally, I was beginning to worry," the sprite said. He then opened the bedroom door and called. "Come in, he's finally awake!" The door opened to reveal Miranda and Edith running in hand in hand with a gray haired woman following close by.

"Thank God you are alright," Edith said. "Poor Ariel was practically frantic."

"About as frantic as I was less than a few hours ago," Miranda added squeezing her companion's hand tightly.

Thomas looked around the room fully seeing it for the first time. It was small, but well furnished with a soft bed, chairs. The room was decorated with feathers of different types of birds and a group of wind chimes rang pleasantly outside the window. "Where are we?" he asked Edith.

"Ariel's bedroom on their island," Edith replied. "Miranda showed me the beach. It's so lovely here. You should see it!"

Thomas winced, feeling a slight headache. "We're back in Faerie?" he said. "I remember the hospital then I was –it was dark," he said. "Where was I?"

"You and Edith were trapped inside your own minds," Miranda said. "We were afraid that you would never recover." She looked into Edith's eyes.

"Well you were wrong about that," Edith replied.

"We figured that we could guide you along by coming inside to assist you," Ariel added. "Edith woke first several hours ago, and it took a little longer for you."

Thomas turned to Ariel and sat up in bed. "So you were in there with me. I wasn't dreaming was I?"

Ariel shook his head. "I was and will continue to be so. I'm glad you managed to get out for both our sakes."

Thomas thought for a minute. "So that was it then? You said all that stuff just so you knew that it would bring me out?"

"Well I hoped that it would," Ariel replied.

"And if it didn't-" Thomas began but Ariel shushed him by putting his hand on his mouth.

"Yes I would have held my end by staying with you forever," the sprite said. He kissed him on the lips. Thomas smiled, his eyes filled and he couldn't say anything for awhile. He just held Ariel's hand as he returned the kiss.

The gray haired woman who had been silent until then cleared her throat. "Yes, it's good that both of you couples are together again, but he still needs rest and so do you Edith," she said.

Miranda pouted. "Oh Isobel Gowdie, can't they stay awake a little longer?" She said. "I promised to take Edith across the island."

"I haven't even showed Thomas around yet," Ariel added.

"Well it's all fun, but unless I'm mistaken you have all eternity to do so," Isobel Gowdie interrupted in her brusque Scottish accent. "They need to lie back and rest with plenty of chamomile, not gallivanting about like young fools making them more ill."

Miranda smiled as though she were used to this woman's bluntness. "Honestly, Gowdie, you think that chamomile is the cure for everything."

Isobel Gowdie shook her finger at the fairy woman. "Don't give me none of your lip, Miranda Prospera! I have known you since you were a girl and in that time I have cared for many a human and half-human that have come here. I wouldn't start questioning my methods now if I were you!"

"No one would dream," Ariel quipped. "Not unless they want a mouth full of castor oil!"

"You may just get that wish granted If you don't behave yourself, Ariel," Gowdie grunted. "Now Edith you must return to Miranda's bedroom and Thomas you lay back."

"I don't suppose we could stay with them," Ariel asked cheeky.

Gowdie rolled her eyes. "Lovers, fools no matter what the species." She sighed. "Very well but take care of them and make sure you don't get too upset or excited. They still have to return to the Final Revel tonight."

"We won't," two sets of lovers chorused like bored children as Gowdie left, her point very clear.

"Well I was going to show you further into the island," Miranda sulked.

"Don't worry," Edith said. "You will have many years to show it to me."

Miranda looked surprised. "You mean, you will-?"

"If the offer still stands," Edith replied. "I want to stay with you."

"It never left, Sweetling, This will be a Samhain Revel to remember," Miranda laughed with tears in her eyes. Edith too began to cry as they kissed. The two women pulled away. "Come we better leave these two alone and have some privacy ourselves." They glanced at each other laughing as Edith and Miranda returned to Miranda's bedroom, their arms around each other, and Ariel climbed into bed with Thomas resting his head on his lap and sitting over him.

Thomas interlocked his fingers with Ariel's. "I can't believe that you would have wanted to stay with me in there despite the risk."

"Do you doubt yourself so much that you think you're not worth staying for," Ariel asked.

"Well no," Thomas objected rather quickly, but then he thought of the fairy's words. "Yes, yes I do."

"Well you're wrong," Ariel replied. "You are worth staying for. I promised that I would never leave you and I never shall. Never." He kissed Thomas' forehead. "Never." He kissed his right cheek. "Never" Then he kissed the human's left cheek. "Not ever," Ariel leaned down and kissed Thomas on the lips. Thomas then gently moved the fairy closer to him and returned the kiss.

Author's Notes

Abigail Brownell's last name is a tribute to Susan Brownell Anthony (1820-1906) prominent suffragist, activist, and a Quaker herself.

Dr. James Williams' name is an inversion of William James(1842-1910), psychologist, mystic and ardent spiritualist. He conducted many experiments on out of body experiences and was very prominent in psychical research. His assistant Watson's name was not inspired by Sherlock Holmes' assistant but rather Alexander Graham Bell's assistant, Thomas Watson (1854-1934)-of "Come here Watson, I want to see you fame". Aside from being the first to be at the receiving end of a phone call, this Watson was also a spiritualist who conducted odd experiments to weigh and measure the human soul.

Isobel Gowdie was a real person who was tried for witchcraft in 1662. Among her claims were that she was a frequent visitor to Faerie and had many friends among the Fair Folk including the Queen of Elphame. No record exists of her execution, (or was she executed? :D)

I will try to finish this story before Christmas, there are at least three chapters left to go but if I don't, be prepared for at least a week break when I go on Vacation. Anyway, if I don't get to it soon have a joyous Holiday no matter what you celebrate and make it a good one. :D


	10. Chapter 10

Their Midnight Revels

Author's Note: I apologize for taking so long with this. I took a break for Christmas vacation and wanted to , finally, finish my Mad Men/Only Fools and Horses cross-over "Favor Returned." Now, I'm back in full swing with the final chapters!

Oh and R.I.P. Matthew Crawley (holds her breath as if to say something). Ah forget it, you know the drill. :D

Chapter Ten: …And The Moon Be Still As Bright

"So we'll go no more a roving

So late into the night

Though the heart be still as loving

And the moon be still as bright"

~ From "So We'll Go No More A Roving" by George Gordon Lord Byron

Thomas and Ariel ran hand in hand across the beach, practically racing each other across the waves. Thomas reached for Ariel's waist to steal a kiss, but the coy sprite disappeared quickly on the wind. Thomas laughed. "Alright where are you?" The response he got in turn was a disembodied wave of water hovered in mid-air and then playfully splashed his face. "Oi, you cheated," the human playfully accused.

"Well I have to best you, oh Prince of Cats," Ariel teased back as Thomas leaned over to kiss his lover as he remained stationary.

"Now a decent gentleman would let you win," Thomas smiled touched. Ariel stopped for a moment smiling as he relaxed his grip for a moment. Thomas offered a lascivious grin and grabbed his lover's waist, lowering him to the ground. "Too bad I'm not," he said amidst Ariel's laughing protests as Thomas lay on top of Ariel. "You haven't changed me that much," Thomas said as he kissed Ariel. "You never will."

"I should hope not," Ariel laughed in return as he submitted to his crafty lover.

Thomas laughed picturing Ariel hit with a splash of water from above. Just as the thought entered, a small cloud appeared overhead and a small downpour of rain poured down on top of the sprite's head. Ariel sat up and shook his head like a drenched cat, even making a hissing sound. "You learn fast."

Thomas was puzzled. "O-er, how did I do that?"

"Faerie is entirely made of magic, the land, its people. The longer you are with us, the more you share our abilities," Ariel explained. "Though it's not as much as ours, it would be probably nothing more than a parlor trick by human standards but still enough to be impressive."

The two men ran from the shore as Miranda and Edith enjoyed their picnic lunch. "Enjoy your swim, boys," Edith asked playfully.

"Yeah you should try it," Thomas added. "I'll give you a start headfirst."

"Good luck in trying," Edith jocularly returned. "You're looking at the fastest swimmer of the Crawley sisters."

"We should see who comes out the victor then," Thomas added. "The swimmer or the shark chasing her," He looked menacing that for a second Edith was stunned until she saw his grin and playful wink. Edith smiled and returned the laugh. Without speaking of it, the two had surrendered their earlier class distinctions and were now standing on an even keel. It was odd in a way to Edith, that because of the adventure that the two shared, she actually felt closer to Thomas than she had to anyone else in the Abbey in a long time especially her sisters not romance of course, but something like a friend.

The men filled their plates with food as the four drank and ate, talking and laughing. Miranda held up her glass of wine. "I've been among mortals long enough to know how it's done, I would like to propose a toast," she said. Ariel, Edith, and Thomas held up their glasses in return. "To love and friendship between the four of us, may it last as long as the feelings allow." The four clinked glasses in response.

Edith put down the glass and ate a bit of the cucumber sandwich. "So what happens tonight, I mean we stay here I understand, but what do we do? Will we become ill or mad, what if it happens again."

Miranda looked down at her food silently. Edith was about to ask again, when she spoke her voice far off. "You two were over the worst part of the changes long ago. You should go through the remainder of the evening alright."

Thomas started. "What do you mean should? You mean something could still go wrong?"

Miranda shrugged. "After the Revel tonight, you will have completely adjusted to being in our world and your perceptions. Apart from the occasional headache that you may have in your own world, you will be completely healthy and able to travel between worlds with no after effects."

"That is if your friends and family don't interfere," Ariel jibed. "But we have closed the doorway between here and Downton. That's why they have been unable to come for you again. They can't go through there."

"Doesn't mean that they won't try," Thomas mused leaving that thought purposely hanging in air.

Ariel nodded. "The doorways are at their weakest on Samhain. It is entirely possible they could find a way in," but he held Thomas' hand so tightly that the human almost winced in pain. "But I won't give you up so easily without a fight." Miranda silently held onto Edith's hand and the blond woman knew that her fairy companion shared the same sentiment for her.

Edith nodded "So if we can travel between worlds, what happens to us after tonight?"

"Whatever you wish," Miranda said. "Once the Agreement is made between your kind and Ours, you do not need our protection to be in our world. You may eat our food, interact with any beings, and will not suffer any consequences that result. I mean apart from the usual characters that it would not be wise to speak with anyway-" Both Miranda and Ariel said in unison. "-Like Puck-" Miranda continued. "In fact many humans who have had unions with our kind have gone on to be great artists, writers, teachers, investigators; quite talented in whatever field that they choose."

"Well I have always wanted to be a writer perhaps a journalist" Edith mused.

"Well this is your chance," Miranda said. "It seems that you will have much to write on. Well provided you keep certain identities secret of course." She pointed at herself and around the island.

"Oh of course, I wouldn't dream of it," Edith said. "I mean writing something along the lines of Alice in Wonderland, a fairy story that would be so amazing and fantastic that no one would believe the truth and under a pseudonym of course. I would also love to write a column or articles on what's going on in the world. Women's votes, politics, things that matter to people, well my people anyway."

Miranda nodded. "It would be an excellent future for you."

The men nodded as Ariel turned to Thomas. "Now Thomas what about you, what would you like to do with your new life?"

Thomas thought and laughed bitterly. "You know I never gave much thought to it. For all the plans I made, I never knew beyond getting by. Well I won't be a servant anymore, now that I don't have to be. I won't bow down to no one ever again. I want to make my own money, my own way, and move up in the world."

"Nouveau riche," Edith teased.

Thomas shrugged. "If you like. I've seen enough how valuable information can be to the right people. Maybe hang my sign out offering to find out what people need, stuff on other people, governments, anyone that can be found."

"One part investigator, one part spy," Ariel mused.

"I suppose," Thomas said. "The best way to move up is by listening to people, observing them, and of course keeping my own secrets along the way." He held Ariel's hand. "Certain ones will be kept to the grave of course."

"Of course," Ariel added.

"And you what do you do during that time?" Edith asked.

Miranda and Ariel exchanged sly glances. "Oh many things, we appear and disappear whenever we want," the female fairy answered evasively.

"Sometimes we may be a mysterious client, an anonymous donor, a seducer at the local café, but we are always around," Ariel replied.

"Sorry I asked," Edith quipped to Thomas knowing as well as he did that Miranda and Ariel were a pair of masters of the evasive answers and that they would never get a straight answer from them. Thomas grinned but then cleared his throat as if reminding Edith of something. She looked quickly at him and nodded turning to the faeries as if to change the subject. The humans exchanged a knowing glance. Edith cleared her throat beginning, "Umm Miranda, Ariel, do you well that is during the Revels-well I don't know how to put this but Thomas and I discussed it but do fairies even do this-"

"-Oh bother you stuffy assed posher sorts," Thomas rolled his eyes at the blond woman. "There's a reason women don't do this!" He turned to the fairy duo. "Will you and Miranda marry us?"

The fairies looked stunned at the question. "It's unusual for for a man to ask another man or a woman to ask another woman, I know. In fact it's downright illegal, in our world. But since things are so opposite in this world and that kind of love is encouraged, well Edith and I figured it was worth a shot," Thomas asked his voice dropping.

The two fairies looked at each other and smiled. Ariel tilted Thomas' head up. "It was and yes I will." He said.

"As will I," Miranda said to Edith.

"I wanted it to be a good proposal," Edith said.

"It doesn't matter, it was wonderful," Miranda said.

"So how do fairies get married?" Thomas asked. He shook his head. "Now that's one question I never thought I'd be asking."

Ariel shrugged. "Mostly we just bind hands and say a few words in front of the king and queen. We can even combine it with the final revel. Sometimes we take your cue to exchange tokens but they are never as extravagant as a ring, just flowers or handkerchiefs."

"The important thing is that we are bound by words and deed," Miranda said.

"That's it no banns or registration," Edith asked. "No dowry?" She cheered at that one.

Miranda laughed. "You humans do not believe anything is real unless it is written somewhere, tucked away only to be used later as proof or evidence against someone in court. With us a word is enough."

"I suppose there's a lot to get used to," Thomas said.

"It will take some time," Ariel smiled. "You'll learn at your own pace." He laughed. "You two do realize with as close as Miranda and I are that if you marry us, you two will be as a brother and sister."

Edith and Thomas glanced at each other dumbfounded. The thought never occurred to either of them. "Well, I've always wanted a brother," Edith mused.

"I could have worse sisters," Thomas said. Edith's mouth dropped open in verbal self-defense, until she heard Thomas mutter under his breath but loud enough for her to hear. "But I don't think that I could have any better."

Edith smiled and whispered. "Your secret's safe with me," she said. The two continued to laugh, drink, and talk making plans towards their future as couples, friends, and now family.

Bates and O'Brien approached Mary's bedroom. The two sisters were seated near Mary's desk, their arms full of library books the titles visible on the covers_: The Lilac Fairy Book_ By Andrew Lang, _The Fairy_ _Faith in Celtic Countries_ By Walter Evans Wentz, _The Celtic Twilight_ by W.B. Yeats,_ The_ _British Goblins_ by Wirt Sikes, _Fairy Legends and Traditions_ by Thomas Crofton Crocker , _The World Guide to Gnomes_, _Fairies, Elves and Other Little People_ by Thomas Keightly and among others. I wish I had time to sit on my back all day researching fairy tales, O'Brien thought dryly as the two servants approached.

"Any better luck?" Sybil asked. The four had tried the previous evening to call Edith and Thomas as they had the day before, to no avail. When they were unsuccessful, Bates and O'Brien vowed to try at dawn the next morning. The two servants shook their heads.

"Not even a glimmer," Bates said. "Like you said." He turned to O'Brien.

"I knew that we wouldn't," O'Brien said in an odd tone.

"You don't sound smug about it, O'Brien," Mary observed.

"I beg your pardon, my lady," O'Brien asked. "Would you prefer it?" She said that with her usual smugness.

"No, " Mary shook her head to clarify her words. "No you sound certain as if you expected it."

The lady's maid shrugged. "Well my mam always believed that I had the second sight. It proved helpful these past few days. The first night when we got them out of the woods, the air felt different like some sort of strong energy coming through. I guessed, turns out rightly, that it may work. Last night, I felt nothing. Possibly, they closed the doorway to us in light of our being there."

"They knew that we would come for them again," Mary translated.

"It appears that way," O'Brien agreed.

"Suppose that we find another doorway," Bates offered.

O'Brien shook her head. "No matter where we go, they will be looking for that. I told you that they are slippery creatures. They won't be tricked by us a second time."

"So they have to remain there," Sybil said aloud.

"It appears so," Bates sighed.

Mary looked down at one of the stories that she was reading. "Unless someone goes in there to pull them out!" She passed around the book to her fellow conspirators: A black and white wood carved illustration showed a man standing in the middle of a fairy circle, his waist tied to a rope.

Sybil shook her head. "That could be dangerous," she said. "We could be stuck there as well! Mama and Papa will have lost three daughters rather than one!"

O'Brien shook her head. "Not necessarily" She pointed at the illustration showing the face of another man holding onto the rope and his friend. "If one or two of us goes in to get Lady Edith and Thomas, then the others could stand outside the circle with a rope, making sure that we do not get enchanted. The rope signifies our link to the natural world and prevents mortals from enchantment. In fact, if your ladyships are willing, I volunteer to be the one to go in and fetch them." The other three looked surprised at the maid so willing to make such a sacrifice. "I know what they are up to. Besides, I owe it to Thomas to free him even if I have to drag him kicking and screaming the entire way."

"Well if you have to, then I should go with you," Bates volunteered.

O'Brien steadied Bates' hand. "No, you are the only one in our circle who is strong enough to hold the rope."

Bates looked to the maid. "O'Brien I can't. You know very well why not." He nodded at his leg as if he didn't want to elaborate further.

"Yes you can," O'Brien said just as determined. Bates looked at his former enemy and nodded with a determined grin.

"Well O'Brien I should come with you then," Mary said.

"Mary," Sybil began but her older sister shushed her.

"There are two people trapped inside, so it makes sense for two to get them out. Even at her strongest, O'Brien couldn't carry both out simultaneously," Mary said.

"That's not what I was going to say," Sybil said. "Why can't we just leave them alone?" Bates was silent but it was clear from his expression that he still agreed with the younger Crawley sister. Sybil continued.  
"If we get Edith and Thomas back more than likely, they will have to be returned to the hospitals. They were miserable there!"

"And you think that they aren't miserable being kidnapped," Mary asked. "All these fairies are doing to them are creating glamors, illusions, mirages just like they were doing to us. That's no way for Edith to live. I-we have to free her-" she began. "She has to know that her family still-cares about her." Mary gulped for a second, but then returned to normal. "We still need to find a way to see them. We can't wait around to hear music appearing in the air or such. I just can't believe that we didn't find anything of them last night."

"Maybe we need to look in the right places," Bates suggested. "Toadstool rings or waterfalls are likely places."

"Or look on the right night," Sybil wondered as she read through a book. The others looked at her as she read the passage aloud: "Certain times of the year are the strongest for spirits to hold sway. Often on those days, the door between human and Faerie is at its weakest particularly on May 1, May Day June 21 Midsummer and –oh dear- October 31! All Hallow's Eve! That's tonight!" The four exchanged surprised glances as the same thought occurred to them: They had to free Edith and Thomas that night or they may not get another chance!

Mary, Bates, O'Brien, and Sybil walked further into the woods than they had the previous evening. The lady's maid darted ahead of the group very quietly, but then she stopped in front of a small ring of toadstools. She held out one hand to halt the others. "It's here," she said feeling the same surge of energy that she felt the night of their last encounter with the fairies.

"How do you know?" Mary asked. Before she could say anything else, a sound picked up on the wind, like some pipes playing from a far-off distance.

"Call it a good guess," O'Brien said sarcastically.

The four stood in a circle, their hands full with the supplies that they needed. "Rope?" Mary called.

"Here," Bates said holding two long pieces of rope.

"Iron?" Mary called.

"Here," O'Brien answered holding two daggers.

"Ether and handkerchiefs?" Mary asked.

"Here," Sybil called out. She held the bottle recalling with her nurse's training."Now remember what I said there is only enough to put them to sleep with one try. If you fail at it, you won't get a second chance. Oh bother, Mary, really it should be me doing this!"

Mary shook her head. "Sybil, we've been over this. You have more physical training than I have. I need you to hold onto the rope. "Sybil couldn't argue that point. Suddenly the pipes got louder as a small group of lights appeared in the sky and formed a circle. The small group stood fascinated for a few minutes, but Mary cleared her throat reminding the others of their rescue mission. Sybil helped Mary tie the rope around her waist. Bates took the cue to assist O'Brien with her ropes. The valet and nurse then wrapped the ropes around their arms to make a stronger slack.

"Now remember as we discussed," Sybil reminded them. "Two tugs and we get you out."

The two women counted the tugs on the rope as they held good. The lights began to grow larger taking fairy shape as they danced in a circle so far not acknowledging the humans. Bates nodded and added "Also please take care don't stay any longer than you have to. We've already seen what these imps can do on our territory who knows what they have planned on their own."

"We are giving you two hours to find them," Sybil said. "Then we're pulling for you, finding them or no. I won't lose my other sister as well."

"You won't," Mary said determined. "And we will find them." She turned to O'Brien who looked just as determined and Mary was glad to see just as scared as she felt.

"Take care," Sybil said giving her sister a hug which Mary returned.

Bates shook O'Brien's hand. "Good luck," he said.

"Any message you want me to give Thomas for you," O'Brien asked dryly.

"Just give him a good thrashing from me for scaring you and the rest of the staff like this," Bates jovially called out. The two former enemies grasped hands once more.

The light became blinding as the noblewoman and lady's maid glanced at each other in fear and trepidation. "Well here it is O'Brien, no turning back," Mary whispered.

"Indeed, would your Ladyship like to go in first," the maid asked.

Mary gave a half-hearted grin. "We'll go in together, come on," she said. The older and younger woman took hands as they walked into the light, the ropes still tied to their waist.

"Bates look," Sybil pointed as the women disappeared into a wall of light, the ropes continued to hover in mid-air as if suspended by some invisible force.

"Bloody hell," Bates sighed as he and Sybil stood at their posts and waited.

Edith finished off the last of her letter and glanced once more at her reflection in the mirror. A blond woman stared back at her in a Medieval-style white wedding gown. Some of the floral fairies weaved a garland of flowers in her hair. She blushed at how different she looked and felt. She heard a knock at the door and a voice call, "Thomas."

Edith grinned. "Come in," she said. Thomas opened the door dressed in a black tunic and cloak that looked like an array of black feathers. He had a crown of branches in his hair.

"Do I look as ridiculous as I think I do?" Thomas asked with a bit of self depreciating humor.

Edith smiled and shook her head. "You look very handsome."

Thomas cleared his throat. "I look like the remains of a bloody tree." He looked her up and down. "You on the other hand look wonderful." Edith blushed and shook her head. "I mean it you actually look like a fairy princess."

"Thank you, Thomas," Edith said. She then shook her head breaking from that sweet moment. "Oh you weren't meant to see me. The groom shouldn't see the bride before the wedding, it's bad luck!"

Thomas laughed. "Yeah but I'm not your groom and you're not my bride remember?" Edith shrugged. She couldn't argue with that one. "Considering the guests and the wedding party are off-kilter, I think we can chuck that superstition out the window as well." Edith laughed. "In fact I was wondering-are you ready-it's just about time."

"Yes, I just wanted to finish this letter to my family," Edith said holding up the letter. Thomas' face looked solid with no emotion. "I have to explain it to them. I have to tell them somehow make them understand."

"Understand what part?" Thomas bitterly asked. "The fact that you find comfort in the arms of another woman, the fact that she happens to be a creature that most people don't believe even exists, or the fact that you escaped from a mental hospital which they willingly put you in!"

"Listen, I have never been happier my whole life than I have been with Miranda and especially here," Edith said. "But I spent most of my life at Downton. I can't just wish it away like it never happened. I still love my family enough to owe them a farewell at least."

"They never listened to you before," Thomas reminded her. "Why would they start now?"

Edith shook her head. "I'm not doing this for them, I mean not wholly. I'm doing this for myself. I know that if I leave them, cut myself off entirely from them without saying good-bye there will always be this dark cloud over my head missing them, remembering, saying 'what could I have told them?' 'What are they doing?' 'Why couldn't I have been honest and just say good-bye.' Do you understand?"

Thomas shrugged. "I suppose, even if I don't feel the same. Anyway, I came up to ask you something." He looked down at the toes of his boots almost shyly. "Since you and I know each other so well and there's no one on our side at our wedding, I wondered if you would do me the honor of allowing me to escort you down the aisle to our bride and groom. Think of it as my first act as your 'brother.' "

Edith smiled, "Mr. Barrow it would be my pleasure," she accepted. Another knock formed from the door.

"It's Rosalind," the voice of the female gargoyle called. "They are ready now if you two are."

The two mortals looked at each other in wordless agreement. Thomas stuck out his elbow and Edith held on. "We're ready," they said in unison.

Mary and O'Brien entered the palace foyer surrounded by the dancing fairies. Mary winced at the brightness around her. "Do you see them O'Brien," she asked.

O'Brien looked forward wanting to tell the lady something, but there was so much energy coming through that her second sight wasn't working. She decided instead to use simple common logic rather than relying on any supernatural abilities. "That group there seems to be heading somewhere," she nodded at a group of fairies dancing outdoors. Mary nodded agreeing with the lady's maid as they followed the fairies.

Rosalind then opened the door and scurried down the hallway into the main foyer of the room. Merry music played from all corners as fairies danced. A bevy of flowers and feathers were thrown in the air as Thomas and Edith entered the outdoors of the palace as an entire audience of strange creatures stood and watched as they approached the center where Miranda and Ariel waited with warm smiles, both fairies dressed in similar costumes to their future spouses except Ariel's outfit was blue and Miranda's was green.

Mary and O'Brien followed the dancers closely through the outdoors. "I see her," Mary pointed at a blond woman dancing with a man in blue. She ran delighted to her sister calling her name but the woman paid no heed. Instead Mary ran up to her as she disappeared. "Edith, come back here," she called. In her excitement Mary forgot about the iron dagger and waved it at the woman. She cowered holding on to her escort. As she sneaked away from the human woman, her features formed into a woman who looked nothing like Edith, Mary could see that now. "I'm sorry," Mary said. "I thought that you were someone else."

"No matter my lady there is Thomas," O'Brien pointed at another man who also resembled her friend. As she approached him, the lady's maid purposely kept the dagger hidden just in case. She called the former footman's name and pointed the dagger directly at the man. He started and just as before with the woman morphed into his own image.

"There they both are," Mary said pointing at a couple dancing.

"No, there they are," O'Brien disagreed. The two glanced in befuddlement as various dancers took the visages of Edith and Thomas as they neared the two women. They formed a tight circle seeming to block their paths.

"More illusions fairy magic," O'Brien spat.

"Slippery devils indeed," Mary agreed. "Enough of this!" Both women aimed their daggers as the fairies backed away making a clear path for the two to get through. The noblewoman and the lady's maid walked further into the woods to the center of the commotion.

Prospera stood in the center of a large circle surrounded by Oberon and Titania holding her staff to her side. Miranda had explained that since her mother was a Priestess of Elphame, she would be conducting the ceremony. Prospera nodded at a small group of fairies calling them by name, "Peaseblossom, Cobweb, Moth, and Mustardseed, please consecrate and cleanse the circle." The four fairies nodded and entered in the four directions, north, south, east, and west pouring water and salt around the circle.

She then turned to the audience. "The Faerie King and Queen bring together by the sun, the moon, and eternal love our brides, Edith and Miranda and our grooms, Thomas and Ariel. May you enter the circle with perfect love and perfect trust." Prospera said making an invisible doorway with her staff. The two couples joined hands and entered the circle as the attending fairies sprinkled water and salt over their heads. Prospera placed a kiss on the foreheads of each of the four before she sealed the doorway.

Prospera continued as representatives of the four elements stood at attention. "To this wedding we bring all the elements that are: the sylphs of the air, the salamanders of fire, the undines of water, and gnomes of earth so all of nature bear witness to these unions. Miranda, Edith, Thomas, Ariel please hold out your hands." Joining hands the two sets of lovers waited patiently as Prospera tied Miranda and Ariel's right hands to Edith's and Thomas' left hands by a red ribbon. "Miranda, Ariel repeat after me: "In the presence of the Faerie King and Queen, I Miranda take Edith and I Ariel take Thomas to my heart and soul at the rising of the moon and the fullness of the sun to love and honor one another, our bodies, hearts, and spirits are one. For as long as our love allows and for the eternity thereafter." Miranda and Ariel repeated the vows without hesitation and with love. Miranda repeated her words and handed a bluebell to Edith. The blond mortal woman smiled with tears in her eyes remembering Miranda's promise to give the young woman another one after her previous one had been burned.

Thomas smiled as Ariel handed him a feather that looked the color of his hair. He grasped it tightly as Ariel gave him a cheeky leer and a wink. "Now you won't have any trouble trying to catch me," he whispered.

Prospera cleared her throat as Ariel shrugged and backed away slightly, but he winked again. Prospera then returned to business. "Edith and Thomas repeat after me." She then recited the vows once more. Edith felt her heart pound into her throat, but she managed to repeat the words flawlessly handing Miranda an orchid. Thomas repeated the words after Edith feeling his eyes mist over. He choked to hold back the sentiment that he could almost feel approaching and handed Ariel a black feather.

Mary and O'Brien moved around the circle, gently pushing through various fairies. Mary was puzzled. Aside from the earlier trick that they pulled creating multiple illusions of Thomas and Edith, the spirits seemed to take no more defenses against the two of them. As she told O'Brien this, the maid motioned ahead. "I bet that's probably why." She pointed at the large circle that the fairies stood around. It was surrounded by a glowing pulsating light of energy. In the center stood a woman holding a staff while four beings stood across from her, their hands bound. Both women could see that they were Miranda, Ariel, Edith, and Thomas! Mary headed forward ready for the attack when O'Brien held her back. "That circle's too powerful," she said. "You'll never get through that. Iron couldn't penetrate that."

Prospera held up a chalice and a small plate on a pillow. "Thomas and Edith have consented to stay among us in our lands and dwell among Faerie Kind for all eternity. Whether they live in their world or in ours, they shall be as like the Faerie Kind. May they sip from our loving cup and eat from our cherished fruit as one of us and may this symbolize their union with Ariel and Miranda as well as with Faerie. They are now one of us."

"One of us," the audience said as one.

"They most certainly are not," Mary hissed as she looked down. "Maybe not iron, but this should do the trick." The noblewoman picked up a rock and moved forward aiming it at the circle.

Prospera broke the pomegranates in half offering slices to Miranda and Ariel then to Thomas and Edith. They each took the slices and ate them. Prospera then held the cup to Ariel's lips in which he drank, then Miranda who followed, then to Thomas, finally she held it to Edith's lips.

Before Edith could take a sip, Mary threw the rock forcing the cup out of Prospera's hands onto the ground below. The faerie crowd turned annoyed at the intrusion. "Um you forgot to ask if there were any objections," Mary called dryly.

The faeries charged at the two women. Mary and O'Brien took the opportunity to run from the approaching mob.

Inside the circle, Miranda and Ariel unbound themselves from their spouses. "We'd better go get them," Miranda said. Before Edith could say anything, she disappeared.

"What did she mean by that," Edith asked.

"Better her and me who have sworn not to hurt them than any of the other guests who could tear them apart at a moment's notice," Ariel said dryly as he too disappeared.

Edith and Thomas waited a minute as the light around the circle faded. "It's broken, come on," Thomas agreed as he and Edith ran into the woods to look for either their spouses or Mary and O'Brien.

They ran further into the woods where Edith felt someone grab her arm and hold her by the neck. "Oi," Thomas managed to call out before he too was grabbed. He struggled with O'Brien as she held out the ether. In the struggle, his shoulder hit the bottle knocking it to the ground below.

"Lady Mary, the ether," O'Brien called.

"Leave it," Mary said. "We got them. I hope that they won't mind being one less bride," Mary said as she tugged on the rope twice.

"My God, you look like a bird in an upside down nest," O'Brien mocked at Thomas' outfit as she gave her rope a tug.

Bates tapped Sybil on the shoulder. "Lady Sybil, it's them," he called.

"About time," Sybil replied. She and Bates gave the ropes a good hard tug forward. "Come on pull my lady," Bates said struggling.

"On three, one two, three," Sybil counted as the two pulled with all their might sending Mary and O'Brien through the pulsating circle of light with Thomas and Edith struggling in their arms. No sooner did they get out, then O'Brien and Mary removed the ropes from their waists.

Behind them Miranda and Ariel followed and were about to exit the light circle when Mary held out her iron dagger and pointed it at them. "Uh uh, remember nowhere in Downton or anywhere else," she taunted reminding them of their vow.

Miranda and Ariel stood behind the circle holding themselves back, but remained at one end while Thomas and Edith stood at the others. Mary held onto Edith while O'Brien and Bates took hold of Thomas.

"Let go of me," Thomas commanded struggling between them.

"Alright, alright don't get your feathers ruffled," Bates quipped. Thomas glowered at the pun, but the two servants let him go though he stayed between them.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Miranda hissed.

"You have to ask?" Mary replied. "You can't enchant our sister!"

"Yes well you can't kidnap my wife or his husband," Miranda shot back.

At this Bates and Sybil looked at their companions with surprise, O'Brien and Mary looked with disgust "Their what?" Bates asked.

Thomas and Edith stood challenging their family and friends. "Miranda's wife and Ariel's husband," Edith said proudly. "You interrupted our wedding."

The maid turned disgusted. "This is worse than I thought." She grabbed Thomas by the shoulder and snapped her fingers at Bates. "Be grateful I don't tell Carson about this, you'd be serving more than time in Storthes. Maybe two years in prison." They tried to grab hold once again but Thomas resisted.

Thomas held back. "I'm not going," he said.

"Nor am I," Edith said standing by her friend.

Mary reached up and grabbed Edith's arm forcibly. "Come on, we are taking you home!" she commanded.

"No, Mary I am home," Edith replied holding out her hand to Miranda's. Even though they were on opposite sides of the circle unable to touch because of the field of energy, they placed their hands across from each other. "And there is nothing that your nor Sybil, nor Papa nor anyone else can do about it."

"This is ridiculous, now come on," Mary commanded pulling Edith practically by the arm.

"I am not leaving my wife behind," Edith ordered. She ground her heels so Mary couldn't move her.

"My God, Edith listen to yourself," Mary ordered. "She is not your wife! You cannot marry another woman! She's not a woman! She's not even human! She's a demon! She's a monster." She pulled on her sister again but Edith responded this time with a slap across the other woman's face.

"Don't you ever call her anything like that again," Edith hissed.

Mary held onto her cheek. "Alright, I'll take it back, but Edith you need to come with us, with your family."

Edith shook her head. "My family, you don't need me and you don't love me."

The two sisters looked surprised at each other. "Edith, that is not true. We love you very much," Sybil objected.

"Do you?" Edith asked dryly. "All you have done so far is dismissed me, paid no attention to anything I have ever said or done and I let you. I let all of you treat me like I was less than nothing. "She looked over at Miranda. "These past few days, I have finally shown some independence and some spirit and what have you done in return? You have me locked up as though I was nothing or something to be ashamed of. Well I'm not and I am not ashamed!"

Mary shook her head, but her voice choked. "We have been trying to help you get better. Since you've been with Miranda, you've been acting like a different person. You've gone mad. Miranda has driven you insane." She nodded to Thomas. "Ariel has no doubt done the same to you. We have to get you both away from them."

Edith laughed and turned to her wife. "No, Miranda and Ariel have allowed us to see ourselves and everything around us much clearer. They have set us free. We were ill in trying to adjust to that, I will admit but we were only insane when we returned to you. They didn't drive us mad, all of you did!"

"What nonsense," O'Brien countered.

"Well you and ourselves, me by my own apathy and willingness to stay invisible; Thomas by his paranoia and clouded ambition," Thomas looked closely at Edith, his face in wordless agreement. He stood closer to his adopted 'sister' in an act of solidarity. "I wouldn't trade what I have been through for the world and I can't go back to you like it never happened. I'm going back to Faerie to be with my love."

"Let's give over talking," Thomas said. "Here," He led Edith away and they were about to reach for Miranda and Ariel when O'Brien sneaked up behind dagger in hand. As Thomas and Ariel's hands touched, the dagger sliced between them causing them to drop hands. Ariel's hand was sliced by the dagger.

"Don't you touch him you monster," The lady's maid commanded. "You may not see them for what they really are, but I do!" Ariel approached Thomas despite the barrier. "If you come near them again, I will pierce what passes for a heart in you!," O'Brien commanded. Ariel held back.

"O'Brien let them go," Thomas commanded. "I will come with you."

"Thomas," Ariel objected.

"It's the only way," Thomas said. He reached over and removed the crown of branches and feathered cloak. Ariel shook his head, his eyes filled with tears. "It weren't nothing more than a fly by night."

"Thomas, how could you?" Ariel said. "You know you won't be able to, you drank from our cup, said the words. We shared everything!"

"You're right we did," Thomas said touching Ariel's hands.

"What will you do now?" Ariel asked. "If you cannot adjust to humanity and you won't return to Faerie."

"You know me," Thomas said with a smile. "I always land on my feet." Ariel looked up to see Thomas smile and offer a slight wink. "Remember, we shared everything didn't we?"

Ariel understood. "Hold out your hands," he whispered. Thomas held out his hands and as he predicted he felt a strong surge of energy fill them. He instantly felt a heightened zing as though he had been awakened by an alarm. "It's only a small amount," Ariel said. "Be careful."

Thomas nodded and turned back to his comrades. "You see Sarah, John, Mary, Sybil, we learned a bit more than about our imprisonment," Thomas said as he raised his hands. A small rumble formed on the ground. Mary and Sybil were forced to the ground. Bates and O'Brien were pushed frozen next to a tree. "I learned a trick or two while in Faerie."

O'Brien attempted to reach down for the dagger, but Thomas had her pinned next to the tree with the branches binding her. She couldn't reach it.

"See I learned a lot while I was with them," Thomas said as the wind picked up into almost a gale. Edith looked around in fear staying close to the border. "I know how to protect those that I love." As Thomas pointed, several small twigs formed into giant spears and pointed at O'Brien, Bates, Mary and Sybil pinning them to trees by their clothing. "I know what real power is and how it makes you feel!" He approached O'Brien.

The maid's hair was undone and tumbled out to her shoulders. She struggled in her imprisonment glaring at Thomas with such hatred. She spat at him. Thomas grinned very icy his eyes completely darkened. "Thomas no," Ariel called.

Thomas turned to Ariel. "They hurt you, they hurt Miranda, and they hurt Edith. They deserve it!" Thomas commanded. He looked closely at O'Brien. "I could destroy you here and now, destroy with nothing but a thought or one word." As he said this, O'Brien could feel her heart slow down. She felt weakened and dizzy as Thomas continued to speak. "I could kill you now. I could make your heart slow until it stops. I could do all of that!" The air was silent for a minute as Sarah O'Brien felt her own life leave her. "I could," Thomas said. O'Brien's vision began to darken that she didn't see Thomas open his hand. She didn't feel anything, until she felt her heartbeat return and her body fall from the tree. She landed on the ground. Her vision adjusted to the sight of Mary, Sybil, and Bates sitting on the ground near her. The trees, ground, and wind resumed to their normal state. So did Thomas. "But I won't," he said. "It's something else I learned over there, something about love," Thomas glanced over at Ariel who smiled.

O'Brien coughed as she warily stood up on shaky legs. "You could have passed that lesson along without the theatrics," she said. She stood back retaining a respectful distance from the fairies.

"Yes that is impressive," Mary said. "But I still don't understand why you won't come home?"

Edith turned to Miranda. "Miranda, Mary and O'Brien have been in Faerie, and Sybil and Bates have various encounters with us, do they have the heightened senses that we do?"

"Yes of course," Miranda nodded.

"Then this is why," Edith said as she looked into her sisters' eyes. Thomas looked into the eyes of his colleagues. The four saw the past few days that they shared with Miranda and Ariel, the dancing, the encounters with other spirits, the sharing of abilities, their nursing them through the illnesses, the journey to free Edith and Thomas from the prisons of their minds, and their wedding.

"Oh Edith that's so romantic," Sybil sighed.

"Indeed," Bates agreed. "I knew you had a heart in there somewhere." He turned to Thomas who nodded accepting the roundabout compliment.

"I think you need to show them more," Miranda suggested. "We'd better tell them." She turned to Ariel.

Ariel nodded. "You see it wasn't random coincidence or chance that we stumbled across Thomas and Edith. We have known of them for some time now."

Thomas and Edith looked at their lovers in surprise. "You never told us this," Edith said surprised.

"We have been observing you for some time now, since before the War in fact," Miranda replied. "You never saw us but we saw you but we also saw your futures."

"Which was?" Thomas prompted.

"Remember how we said that we only see possibilities?" Miranda asked. As she spoke the images formed into a cloud that hovered over the heads of the six humans from the circle around Faerie. They looked in amazement at Edith sitting in her room as silent as she was at The Retreat.

Miranda spoke, "The possibility that we saw was that eventually Edith would fall into a depression, nerve disorder that they would call it. She would never recover and be given a rest cure in The Retreat. Eventually she would break from the catatonic state and when the attendants wouldn't be looking, she would make her way to a nearby pond." The last image they saw was Edith, lying in a pond her arms surrounded by marsh grass, almost like Ophelia in the end of Hamlet. "A girl drowned by her own despair."

Mary and Sybil turned to their sister. "Edith, I am so sorry," Mary said as she gave her a warm embrace.

"And Thomas what would you have seen for him," O'Brien asked.

Ariel nodded. This time the image shifted from a drowned Edith to Thomas strapped in the gurney in Storthes. "Eventually, his ambition and suspicion of the others would reach frightening proportions where he would be considered 'impossible to work with.' Well Storthes would have a plan for that. After a few years of electric shocks, Thomas would have no one to return to and would wander Yorkshire as nothing more than an itinerant mad beggar." The image shifted to a gray bearded Thomas mumbling along the streets of Leeds. "Either the exposure would get him or he would give into a hangman's noose."

Bates and O'Brien turned to Thomas who was downcast. Bates took him by the shoulder and gave it a tight brotherly squeeze. "Such a future," O'Brien said.

"And we would have helped make it happen," Mary said solemnly. She looked over to O'Brien who nodded in agreement. "You were trying to prevent it from happening."

"By Jove, I think they've got it," Ariel quipped to Miranda. Miranda grinned back as they turned to their lovers.

"Well we know what Thomas and Edith want if they still do that is," Miranda said. Thomas and Edith nodded. "Now all that remains is what say you? Can you lot agree not to come after them again to let them live in Faerie and be with us?"

Sybil nodded. "Of course, who would I be to get in the way of love? I may be many things but a hypocrite, I am not." Edith smiled at her sister giving her a warm hug. "I wish you and Miranda the best, Edith."

"You too as well and for Tom and Bobby," Edith replied. The two gave each other a hug as tears fell from their eyes.

Bates nodded. "Absolutely, if nothing else Thomas it taught you to be a good man, a better man."

Thomas bowed his head at the valet and clasped him on the shoulder. "I imagine it will be dull now without me and O'Brien scheming against you."

"I'm sure we'll have our moments," Bates said. "You know for old time's sake."

Thomas laughed. "You know for all the things that I've done to you before all the Hell that I put you through, I want you to know I'm-" He cleared his throat unable to continue. "Well you know."

Bates nodded. "I do." Thomas then turned to O'Brien.

O'Brien smiled. "It's going to be really lonely getting a smoke now, but you take care of yourself. No one else will."

"I always do," Thomas said. "About earlier-"

O'Brien held up her hand. "You had to get your point across. Of course you could have done it less painfully. People like us, we don't have families so we make our own and I want you to know you're mine." In an uncharacteristic moment of affection, she and Thomas pulled together in an embrace.

"You're mine too," Thomas whispered.

O'Brien grinned and looked towards Ariel. "I want you to know if you're good to him, he'll be good to you. But if you're not and I hear about it, I will have a whole armory of iron pointed in your general direction!"

Ariel laughed. "I would expect nothing less, my lady." He said with a formal bow.

Edith turned to Mary, the lone holdout. "Will we see you again?" She asked.

Edith shrugged. "To be honest, I don't know. Somehow, we will see each other again. It may be months, years, even centuries but I will find my way back here, I promise."

"Really," Mary asked.

Edith smiled. "Come on I can travel into Fairyland, drink from flowers, ride on the back of gargoyles, and make the very earth move. Seeing my sisters again will be easier by comparison."

Tears fell down Mary's eyes. "Oh look at me. Believe it or not, I will miss you."

"And I will miss you, believe it or not," Edith added. The two embraced one more time. Just then Edith pulled away and held out a letter. "Could you give this to Mama and Papa?"

"What is it?" Mary asked.

"It's a good-bye," she answered simply. "Everything that I wanted to say but never could with my voice."

Thomas started and held out a letter of his own and handed it to O'Brien. "Also give this to Carson. It's my letter of resignation and my thanks." Edith gave him a quizzical look which Thomas returned. "What? I didn't say that I wasn't writing them too now, didn't I?"

O'Brien and Mary accepted the letters. "You better go," Mary said. "Your…wife is waiting for you." Edith nodded, waved at them one more time, and walked into the light towards Miranda's waiting hands. Thomas waved as well then approached Ariel. As he stepped into the light, the circle got brighter for a second almost blinding. Then it disappeared.

Mary, Sybil, O'Brien, and Bates stood in the dark silence as they unpacked the gear from their rescue mission. "I think we'd better go home, don't all of you?" Mary asked as she returned to the Abbey. The others followed.

Thomas, Ariel, Miranda, and Edith returned to the wedding circle of Faerie once again clothed in their wedding attire. The crowd stood in a circle as if nothing had happened. The four entered standing next to Prospera as she smiled holding up the chalice once more. "Now where were we?" She asked.

Author's Notes:

All of the books read by Mary and Sybil were real books that were written pre-1920 about fairy kind. I actually ordered _Celtic Twilight_ and _The World Book_, both wonderful reads.

The double wedding ceremony is actually based on real handfasting Pagan and Faerie weddings. I drew most of the inspirations from the costumes, to the rituals, to the words the lovers used from pictures of fairy weddings and books particularly _Celtic Myth and Magick _by Edain McCoy and _Faeriecraft: Treading the Path of Faerie_ _Magic_ by Alicen and Neil Geddes-Ward, particularly the latter.

Peaseblossom, Cobweb, Moth and Mustardseed were Titania's four fairy attendants in _Midsummer Night's Dream_

I love the 1932 film_, Freaks_ directed by Todd Browning, one of my all-time favorites, and couldn't resist a nod to "the loving cup" and "one of us" chant from the movie, a great scene. Thankfully Edith and Thomas take it a lot better than Cleopatra does in the movie. :D


	11. Chapter 11

Their Midnight Revels

Chapter Eleven: Such Stuff As Dreams Are Made On

Yea, all which it inherit, shall dissolve,  
And, like this insubstantial pageant faded,  
Leave not a rack behind. We are such stuff  
As dreams are made on; and our little life  
Is rounded with a sleep.

~ Prospero, _The Tempest_ Act IV Scene 1 By William Shakespeare

They were found the next morning. Two police officers arrived at Downton Abbey early in the morning to report that a young woman and a young man matching Edith and Thomas' descriptions were found in a nearby wood far from the Abbey, dead.

Lord Robert Crawley shook his head in disbelief as some of the police officers led the Earl of Grantham and Carson to identify them in the Rippon Morgue. Robert nodded at the men as they opened the sheets. The Earl absently grasped his butler's elbow as he recognized his blond daughter lying lifeless on the table. With all the aristocratic upbringing that he could muster, Robert hid his emotions as he nodded.

Carson looked to his Lordship in sympathy and waited as the morgue attendant opened the next sheet. "Yes that's him," the butler said clearing his throat to stifle the emotions as he recognized Thomas' body.

The butler and Earl returned to the Abbey to report the news to all, upstairs and down. Cora immediately fell apart in tears as Robert embraced his wife. "Oh our girl, our Edith," Cora sobbed. "How could this have happened?" she rhetorically asked.

Robert held his wife every bit of in love and protective of her as the day he realized that he loved the American woman that he willingly married for her fortune. "I don't know," he said. "I really don't." The two parents held each other in comfort as they tried to find the answers to their grief.

Mary waited until her father led her mother up the stairs to calm her down. She listened as her father said words of comfort behind the closed door of her mother's room. Robert opened the door, his eyes red rimmed. "Yes Mary what is it?" he asked.

"I found this letter this morning," the eldest daughter said. "I think it will give some answers as to why," her voice choked.

Robert took his daughter's letter with shaking hands:

Mama and Papa,

I want you both to know first and foremost that I love you very much as I love my sisters, Sybil and yes even Mary and the rest of my family. I will always treasure Downton and think of it as my home. I will carry all of you in my heart always and one day I hope that you can make peace with what I must do.

I have seen and learned many things over the past few days that have altered my thoughts and consciousness. I have found love with someone who is a warm and loving individual, but because of certain barriers we would be unable to make our relationship public. I have learned a great deal about myself and the world around me and have realized that I am unable to live in it as I was. I have become like the butterfly and it is impossible to return to the caterpillar.

I am unable to return to life as nothing more than a handmaiden to the ambitions of my other sisters, believing myself to be as nothing more than a forgotten daughter, a neglected sister, and a maiden aunt. I have spent most of my life longing to be heard and loved and have received nothing but silence and in return gave nothing but silence. I am not laying the blame entirely on all of you. There was blame on all sides particularly on my own head for not being as outwardly courageous as Mary or Sybil to challenge the role that I had played.

I have been ill both in the body and mind and in those illnesses have seen myself for the first time clearly seen that I must surrender the old life to embrace the new. Change cannot come about without pain and sacrifice, this I know now. I have found love and I must go where it leads. Be assured that I am going to a better world and will emerge all the better for it.

I do not know where it will lead. Just know that I will see you again. You may hear my voice on the wind, see my shadow in the woods, but I will be there and I hope that one day we will see each other again face to face once more. I have found my way home. Please one day find it in your hearts to forgive me as I have forgiven you.

Your Loving Daughter,

Edith

Robert crinkled the letter in his hand. "Thank you Mary," he said. Without another word, he put his arms around his oldest daughter as the two hugged.

Charles Carson remained in his private study as the servants moved up and down silently. The tension in the house was a somber one. The servants moved about barely talking to each other just silently going about their tasks. Occasionally, one had a tear in their eye or had to excuse him or herself for privacy. That is what Carson decided to do. After seeing to rearranging the house into a place of mourning, he holed himself in his office refusing to speak to anyone even Mrs. Hughes. His thoughts turned towards Edith and Thomas, two young people who had been bidden with disappointment, and the last few days had surrendered themselves to madness and now possibly suicide. The butler tried to focus on the first footman who had somehow had found a place in Carson's life as a son that ne never had. A rebellious, sometimes broken, sardonic and often difficult son, but a son who had so much potential and spirit

in the face of adversity. A young man that Carson felt a subdued admiration for his ability to face any challenge that lay ahead, a young troubled life that had ended too early. Carson had a secret hope that if Thomas could have gotten past his instinctual selfishness, he could have ascended higher in the ranks possibly as an underbutler or eventual replacement for Carson when his time at Downton was through. Of course that time would never be now.

Carson went over his mind all of the things that he could have said. Could somehow he have made the boy's life easier with a few words? Would Thomas have even listened to them or like most young people would have laughed them off and dismissed them only to learn the lesson the hard way later?

A knock broke the butler's thoughts. He cleared his throat and wiped the tears beginning to form from the corner of his eyes. "Enter," he called.

O'Brien emerged from the door, her face so pale that the red rims around her eyes were pointedly visible. "I found this letter for you, Mr. Carson," the Irish maid said simply. "I was meant to give it to you earlier, but of course there was her Ladyship."

Carson nodded. "Of course and how is she at the moment?" the butler asked.

O'Brien looked downward. "She is somewhat better, still in mourning naturally, but she is resting comfortably at the moment."

"Ah," Carson said. "And how are you this morning, O'Brien? I know how fond you and Thomas were of each other."

"Her Ladyship said something similar to me," O'Brien said her voice far off. "I shall be fine, I suppose eventually." She remembered sadly the conversation that she and Cora had in the noblewoman's bedroom.

After Cora had been settled in her bed, O'Brien had hung by the bed away from the countess hiding her own emotions that were threatening to creep up. "O'Brien are you alright," Cora asked politely. "Of course not, who would be?"

The lady's maid shook her head. "It's nothing to concern yourself with my lady. After all, my grief isn't near as great as yours. There was no blood relation of mine-"

The kindly noblewoman shook her head and put her hand on her maid's shoulder. "I'm not blind, O'Brien," she said. "We both lost family today." She squeezed the maid's hand in a familiar way that O'Brien couldn't resist but find comforting.

O'Brien returned to the present moment with Carson and handed him the letter. Carson thanked the maid. He opened the letter to read:

Dear Mr. Carson,

It is with some regret that I must tender my resignation from Downton Abbey, effective immediately for reasons that are all too evident.

Because of the difficulties of the past few days, I have found myself unable to continue in Downton as I am. I have seen myself as others have seen me and I don't like the person that I have become. It's time to become someone new. I cannot do that and hang onto the past that surrounds me at the same time. I cannot stay in a place where trust was never earned. A sacrifice must be made and I have decided to make it.

I won't ask for a reference, because I do not expect it. I cannot tell you where I am going, just know that it's somewhere better than what I have had so far a life of being hurt and hurting others, of feeling love and losing it so quickly because of the supposed shame of loving men, of living only half a life with very little heart. I found love, why it is given to me I will never know, and that in turn has made me see the world that I lived in through different eyes and I know that I cannot live as I did.

I want to thank you for the years of friendship that you have given me. Through all of the words that I said, through all of the plans that I made, you may not have think that I listened to you but I did. You had filled a hole in my life that I never realized needed filling until it was too late. Thank you for being my superior, my mentor, and in a strange way my father.

I remain your humble servant,

Thomas

Carson lowered his head sadly and was unaware that O'Brien had left the room even as the door closed.

Mary, Sybil, O'Brien, and Bates sat outside the Abbey silently coming to terms with their grief about the morning's news. They faced the woods where less than 24 hours before they had said good-bye to Edith and Thomas. Sybil was the first to break the silence. "You were right after all O'Brien. They were tricksters, they lied to us! We let them go and for what so we would find them dead?"

"If that's even what happened," O'Brien said wistfully.

"How do you mean O'Brien?" Mary asked.

"I have a feeling that if we were to dig up their graves after the funerals, we would find nothing but two pieces of wood where two bodies should be," the two noblewomen looked at the lady's maid confused. "When the Fair Folk take a mortal to live with them, sometimes they will leave a counterfeit in their place to be buried in their stead."

"So it's as they said," Bates reasoned. "They agreed to live in Faerie and they can never return." O'Brien nodded.

Mary glanced out the window in silence as Sybil approached her. "So it truly is the end," Sybil said. "We never will see them again."

Mary shook her head. "I do not know. It seems that a part of Edith and Thomas had died, maybe had to die, so they could move on to the other world. But not all of them, perhaps it is another beginning for them and maybe for us as well."

Despite the grief, there was a sense of peace and solidarity among Downton's residents during the days of mourning. Both upstairs and down had lost members and they confided in each other less like employers and employees. It wasn't unusual for example for one of the maids to finish work early and sit and chat with one of the Crawley sisters for over an hour as if they were close friends or one of the family members to assist one of the footmen in carrying an overly heavy load. While class division was still obvious and still present, it just didn't seem near as important. So no one was really surprised when after a long conversation over the matter, Robert Crawley and Charles Carson announced that Edith and Thomas would be remembered in a joint funeral service and would be buried near each other in the same cemetery.

Of course gossip spread, stories were exchanged from people on the outside, not that there wasn't already gossip about the two anyway. Some rumors said that the two had run off together as lovers and died in a suicide pact ala Romeo and Juliet, others remembering Thomas' nature suggested that maybe it was the footman had murdered the lady and then committed suicide himself. No story ever came close to the truth over what happened and no one in the Abbey would confirm or deny any details. Even Violet expressed some displeasure about the idea that a granddaughter of hers would be honored in the same breath as a footman to which her son pointed out that the two were obviously very close to each other, that Thomas was a long time member of the staff, and that if no one liked it "then they could get stuffed."

The funeral service was short but filled with memories as words were exchanged, stories were told of the two. Both Robert and Carson gave eulogies honoring both the good and sometimes the bad of their daughter and "son," and expressed hope that they had found some happiness in their short lives, that they found peace wherever they were, and that they were aware how much they were loved and missed.

After the service had ended, Sybil and Tom walked slowly behind Robert and Cora. The death of their second daughter had only succeeded in bringing the middle aged couple closer together as they held and supported each other walking home. Tom reached for his wife's hand. "Are you all right love?" Tom asked.

"Yes," Sybil said watching her parents as Robert put his arm around Cora's shoulder. "I was just thinking about how much has happened since we came back. Papa forgiving us and now Edith-"She choked. "I feel like I have two homes now. I'm eager to return to Ireland of course, I will always love it and I've enjoyed my work but I never realized how much that I have missed being here."

Tom squeezed Sybil's hand. "What if we came back here again more often?"

Sybil looked confused at her husband. "But Tom your work, and politics-"

Tom shrugged. "I'm not saying we have to make our whole lives here if you don't want and I can fight for the cause just as easily here as I can anywhere else. Maybe we can spend part of the year in Ireland and part here. In the past few days, I have seen how important family can be and I wouldn't want to rob you or Bobby of that bond."

Sybil looked at her husband with such love as the same day they declared it. "I love you Tom Branson."

"And I you Sybil Branson," he said as they kissed.

Mary and Matthew walked forward hand in hand as Molesley caught up to them. "If you don't mind sir," the valet said. "I would like to remain a little longer. It's a rather nice day."

Matthew smiled. "Of course Molesley, go right ahead." The valet nodded as he retreated away from his employer and his fiancée.

Mary smiled as she held Matthew's hand. "That was kind of you."

Matthew shrugged. "Well we all grieve our own way."

"Indeed," Mary said. "Though this isn't the first time for either of us for any of us, it seems that our relationship is marked by one loss after another Mr. Pamuk, William, so many people during the War, Lavinia, and now Edith and Thomas. Everything seems so fragile."

Matthew didn't like where this conversation was headed. "You do not wish to end this do you, because recall I did after Lavinia died and all it did was make things harder?" He recalled his late former fiancée who he cared for but in the end gave her blessing for Matthew and Mary's sake.

Mary shook her head. "No, Matthew of course not! If anything these past few days had made me see things differently." She said. "I don't want to just wait for things to happen any longer. I don't want to lose the people that I love without getting the chance to tell them. I want to live every moment without waiting for the next loss. I want to get married soon and I want to begin our life together."

There was silence for a moment as Matthew held his fiancée close to him. "You don't want much do you," he kissed her. "Except exactly what I want too." Mary smiled through her tears and returned the kiss.

Bates offered Anna a handkerchief as she dabbed her red rimmed eyes. "I feel like a hypocrite," Anna said. "I mean, I didn't always like Thomas and now here I am sobbing like he was my own flesh and blood. Of course he wasn't all bad. "She reasoned. "He pulled through in a pinch when he had to and every once in awhile he could be kind without meaning to be. I remember all the times when he would make us laugh in the kitchen with one of his comments or when he taught Daisy to dance and then when he ran the convalescent home. There were times when I didn't even like him, but there were times when well I did."

"He wasn't always bad," Bates said. "And he wasn't always good. He was just himself and he liked it that way. He was never afraid to hide who he was. That's one thing we can remember him for" Anna nodded and looked behind her.

"I can't help but feel for O'Brien though," she nodded at the lady's maid walking slowly by herself alone in a sea of faces. "She must feel so alone right now. Maybe we could ask her to join us."

John was about to accept his wife's suggestion when he noticed Molesley stopping in front of her. "I think the suggestion has already been taken." He nodded at the valet as he handed O'Brien a small bouquet of forget-me-nots and chrysanthemums. Anna and John Bates smiled at each other as they continued their walk.

O'Brien accepted the flowers. She bit back some snide comment. Really her heart wasn't in it. "Thank you, Mr. Molesley."

Molesley shifted his feet like a shy schoolboy. "They came from my dad's garden," he said shyly. "Umm Miss O'Brien, I want you-I mean I'm heartily sorry for your loss."

O'Brien nodded. "It happened as it did," she said. "There's not much that can be done." She was about to turn away when Moseley held her by the elbow a bit longer than he intended.

"But not for you," the valet said. "You shouldn't have to be alone this time. No one should." O'Brien stared at the normally timid servant in surprise. "Well what I mean to say is-would it be alright if I walked you home to the Abbey?"

O'Brien's mouth dropped open finding at first nothing to say. Molesley looked downward and sighed as if expecting a rejection. O'Brien surprised both him and herself by smiling and saying. "Yes, I would like that, very much."

They never saw Edith or Thomas again at least not in the flesh but that didn't mean that their presences were never felt. Ever year Mary, Sybil, Bates, and O'Brien met on Oct. 31 in a ritual to enter the forest and light candles in their memory. Though none of the four would speak of it, sometimes they could hear the distant sound of pipes playing in the air, or hear the laughter of a man and a woman. Out of the corner of their eyes maybe sometimes they may have caught an image of four figures dancing, possibly two men and two women.

Within a year, Sybil had given birth to a second child a girl. After her daughter was born, Sybil nearly died of eclampsia but managed to pull through with the care and attention from her husband, parents, son, and the rest of the family nearby. To commemorate his wife's spirit and indomitable strength at pulling through her illness, Tom suggested that they name their daughter for her which her namesake heartily agreed. Sybil had always insisted that in her fever and delirium, she felt Thomas and Edith's presence near her encouraging her to never give up. That thought may have been proven by the fact that a small bouquet of pink roses appeared near Little Sybil's bedside while her mother was ill and remained in bloom never wilting until Sybil fully recovered several months later.

Mary and Matthew were married in the spring of 1922. As they said their "I do's" a rainbow appeared overhead, odd because it hadn't rained. When asked about it, Mary just smiled mysteriously and said nothing. She smiled even more mysteriously when a year later she gave birth to a son, Patrick Robert Crawley and among the gifts that the future heir received was a golden bell sent anonymously.

Strange anonymous gifts were also given after the simultaneous births of Mary and Matthew's second child, Edith Lavinia Isobel Crawley and Anna and John Bates' first, a boy Thomas John Bates, born within a few days of each other. At their christenings, the babies received two golden rattles as before presented anonymously. When they were shaken, the melodic fairy sounds instantly lured the little ones to sleep. Every year, the Branson, Bates, and Crawley children received odd birthday and Christmas gifts always found in strange places, either outside or in their bedrooms and never signed. For a long time whenever they asked their parents about them, they just smiled and said that they were being watched by good neighbors.

One of the strangest sights that was talked around Downton even years later occurred during the wedding of Sarah and Joseph O'Brien-Molesley. Ever loyal to her duty, O'Brien vowed that she would never marry until her job for the Countess of Grantham was finished. After the Countess died in 1929, Moseley and she had a private conversation and whatever words that Molesley said, O'Brien's answer certainly wasn't no and they were married in May of 1930.

It was a nice warm day and when the couple emerged from the church dressed in their wedding clothes with the party surrounding them, a cloud appeared overhead. The wedding party looked upwards in astonishment as petals of flowers emerged as if thrown from the very Heavens. Molesley looked at his newly wedded wife in amazement and asked, "Have you ever seen something like this?" O'Brien was uncharacteristically silent, but tears filled the corner of her eyes and she smiled. If Molesley had looked closer at his wife, he would have seen her turn towards the woods and mouth "Thank you," at the presence that she knew in her heart was watching.

It was an older, wiser, sometimes sadder, but also happier group that reunited in October 1932 for the annual gathering. They had emerged through hard times, losing a fortune during the Stock Market Crash of 1929 and regaining it back; losing Violet and Isobel in 1927, Cora in 1929, and Robert in 1931. Carson and Mrs. Hughes still lived but retired after the Earl's death leaving the reins to John and Anna Bates who filled their duties as butler and housekeeper respectively. After going between Ireland and England for many years, Tom and Sybil decided to put up roots and retain their place near Downton where Tom became the Estate Manager and Sybil eventually filled Isobel's place as Hospital Chair. Matthew and Mary naturally became the Earl and Countess of Grantham doing as much as they could to modernize the Abbey and retaining its sense of tradition keeping the old and new world together. After Cora's death, O'Brien settled in retirement with Molesley remaining in the village but still kept ties with her old friends in the Abbey.

Of course O'Brien, Bates, Mary, and Sybil eventually told their spouses about what really happened to Thomas and Edith all those years ago. They spoke of the subject at this meeting ten years after the duo's disappearance.

"I think Mama and Papa knew all along what had happened," Sybil said. "Before he died, Papa told me that he was glad to be going because he would be with Mama again and he said, 'Maybe when I see the Other Land, I will look in on your sister as she has looked in on us'." The others remained silent in deep contemplation at the thought as outside a storm emerged.

Patrick, Bobby, and Sibbie ran into the house to get dry from the storm that picked up. "Wipe your feet children," Anna admonished the little ones as they groaned and stomped inside three children moving like twenty.

Mary looked at the wet children counting only three. "Patrick where are your sister and Thomas?" The boy, a miniature version of his father looked around.

"I don't know they were right behind us," he looked to his cousins who nodded in agreement. The adults all sprang up concerned.

Despite the storm overhead, several concerned adults raced through the woods calling, "Edith! Thomas!" hearing no response to their cries. No one liked the other sound that emerged water from the nearby river roaring from a flood.

Mary listened for her daughter and daughter's best friend's voices. Over the rushing wind and pouring rain, she could hear two small cries. "Matthew, there they are," she pointed to the furthest edge of the forest.

Two sets of parents charged ahead of the others as they rushed to their children who were soaked, muddy, and terrified. Anna and Bates held Thomas between them as Mary and Matthew embraced Edith. "What happened to you?" Mary asked concerned.

"Questions later let's get them inside," Matthew said.

After the children were bathed, dressed, and warmed they explained their story to their worried parents and family members. "We wanted to play out by the water then Thomas and I tripped and fell in."

Mary shook her head, her voice anguished with worry and parental rebuke. "You two are lucky that you didn't drown! We have told you not to play near the water during the rain. You know how high it can get!"

Edith nodded, starting to cry as Mary held onto her. She waited until her daughter was calmed before she let them continue. "We thought we did," Edith said. "But two really nice angels saved us."

"They were not angels," Thomas objected. "They were people!"

"They were too," Edith corrected.

"Were not!" Thomas repeated.

"Were too!" Edith said.

Matthew clapped his hands. "Alright, children obviously you were saved by somebody that's the most important thing."

"What did they look like, these angels or people if you were," O'Brien asked glancing at seven year old, Thomas who looked at her every bit as obstinately as his namesake used to.

"Well the lady had yellow hair and wore a white dress and the man had black hair and wore a black suit like a prince," Edith said. The children didn't notice the four pairs of adults exchanged surprised but knowing glances with each other.

Thomas nodded. "I still say they were just people," he said glumly.

"Well they disappeared after that didn't they?" Edith challenged. Thomas could find no answer to his friend's remark except to stick out his tongue.

After the children were settled in bed, Anna mused, "Despite what Thomas says, it seems that he and Edith were very fortunate that the angels were watching out for them."

Mary looked to the others especially to three people who had long ago shared a familiar secret. "I think that we will find that Edith and Thomas have a fairy godmother and a fairy godfather looking out for them."


	12. Chapter 12

Their Midnight Revels

Epilogue: Charms Are All O'er Thrown

Now my charms are all o'erthrown,  
And what strength I have's mine own  
Which is most faint: now, 'tis true,  
I must be here confined by you,

~ Prospero, _The Tempest_ By William Shakespeare Act V. Scene 1

Author's Note: First I want to thank all of the readers and reviews for this story. To paraphrase a great actor, I am "gobsmacked" about the attention this story has received and am pleased that it is enjoyed.

Second be on the lookout for another surprise cameo this time courtesy of Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat with some help from Arthur Conan Doyle. :D As well as a wink-wink nudge-nudge reference to another role played by one of the actors courtesy of Sam Mendes. :D

Finally, this is unusual presenting two chapters at once but the final two chapters seemed almost a continuous story on opposite sides of a coin, so I thought it was important that they should be entered and submitted together.

On October 29, 2013 the blond woman parked her silver sports car in the parking lot of the Downton Hotel and Visitor's Center. She clutched the steering wheel feeling a gnawing fear and her hands shake. She muttered some words of comfort to herself to gather the courage that she faced when facing dangerous characters for her news articles then she exited the vehicle and entered the hotel.

Was it possible to feel like a stranger in a place that she should have known so well? After all nothing was really the same on the surface, it might as well be a completely different place. The furniture was modern and new with sofas draped around for guests, hotel staff picking up suitcases or milling about doing their duties, several people sitting in front of the large plasma TV in the lobby watching a football match. It was familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. She caught her breath and approached the desk as the receptionist asked if she was being served.

"Yes, I made a reservation for three nights for two," she replied removing her sunglasses.

"Name," the woman asked turning to her computer.

"Edith Crowley," Edith replied using the name that she had long assumed in her return to the human world. She wanted to retain some ties to her past, but it was easier to live a life with a name change and no titles. That way there weren't any complicated questions about her family lineage.

"Ah yes, Room 216," the woman said handing her the key. "Would you like some assistance with your bags?"

Edith held up her carry-on travel bag and laptop case "No thank you," she replied. "I just have these two."

"Oh then would you like to take one of our guided tours?" the woman behind the desk asked. "We have a Ghost Walking Tour around the Abbey for Halloween weekend."

Edith smiled ironically. "Thank you but really I'm not superstitious," she said.

The woman shrugged then rang the bell. "Rupert," she called a lanky red-haired lad who emerged from the staff door. "Would you lead this lady to Room 216?"

Edith had already turned and headed towards the elevator. "I know where it is, thank you anyway," she said.

Edith pushed the button on the elevator heading for her former bedroom now converted into one of the many hotel rooms for visitors. It had taken many years, decades for her to find the courage to enter these doors again. Even though she and Thomas had continued to watch over the family from Faerie, their visits became fewer and fewer as the people they knew got older.

Though she wouldn't admit it, Edith found it harder to visit to see her family go through these changes. Thomas had long stopped visiting after Thomas John Bates was killed in action during WWII and Sarah O'Brien-Molesley died in 1944 after a long battle with emphysema. Edith knew that her brother mourned the loss of his namesake and close human friend in private and found it uncomfortable to return to a place with so many memories. Edith herself hung around visiting Downton for a few more years but after her niece Edith's death in a car accident in 1952 and Mary and Sybil's deaths in 1957 and 1958 respectively both from natural causes she ultimately stopped visiting as well. With her immediate family gone, there was no reason to return to a place that she no longer had ties to.

She and Miranda and Thomas and Ariel were as close as ever and for many years traveled between the human and Faerie worlds seeing many fantastic sights along the way and encountering many odd beings. These were memories to be treasured, but after awhile both she and Thomas began to grow restless longing to return to the human world to try it out once more to live among their own people again. Of course Miranda and Ariel objected at first, but eventually came around accepting their spouses' decision.

Now here Edith was, in appearance the same age as she was when she disappeared 91 years ago, no longer the middle Crawley daughter. She was Edith Crowley, an award winning investigative reporter and blogger who had been known to be at the scene of many groundbreaking events from protests, to terrorist attacks, to political policies and interviewing many noted people never afraid to get the tough questions answered. She also occasionally wrote fantasy short stories under a pen name, E.M. Prospera detailing adventures of fairies. While she wasn't nearly as well known for that, she had received some recognition from fantasy lovers and critics.

Right now, Edith was in Yorkshire investigating a story involving a public school for troubled children. Many of the children had been living there because they had no families of their own and were considered "different." Edith was very eager to see what this story could unfold and just needed the right key to open the door. As always she knew the person who could provide her with the key. He provided the information, she provided the story.

Edith checked her text messages, reading only one from Miranda: "Sweetling arrived in Heathrow coming in from Italy. Divine time; see you this weekend, Ciao!" Edith laughed. Her wife loved to play many parts and now was in the role of a glamorous jet setter having the time of her life.

The elevator stopped on the second floor. Edith entered the hallway bags in hand firing off a quick text message.

Thomas Barrow felt his cell phone vibrate as he stood in his London office. He held up one finger to silence the man talking across from him. "Would you excuse me for a moment?" Thomas asked. The man nodded his hands absently touching the umbrella at his side.

Thomas Barrow, Information Broker, read the text message from his sister and colleague Edith Crowley: "Arrived in Downton as we agreed, contract signed. Should be with your assistant in your office (still can't get used to saying that. :O LOL!) Information better be good, EC."

Thomas smiled absently turning to the photo on his desk of Ariel, still as young in appearance and handsome as ever smiling on a beach. The photo was taken during their vacation a year ago. He couldn't wait to see him again in his London flat. The fairy traveled as he always did coming and going as he pleased. Currently, he had become very interested in human technology and appeared to be assisting the British government but eventually found his way back to his love, Thomas, a reunion that was always pleasant and wonderful each time. Thomas had to admit, his husband looked rather adorable wearing glasses.

Thomas stifled the romantic and passionate thoughts that were threatening to emerge, instead focusing on the text message and the visitor. He fired back a quick response to Edith's message: "Have them your Ex-Ladyship. :D Alright meet me in front of the old servant's entrance. That is they hadn't bulldozed it. :D Will contact you on arrival. Worth your wait, trust me. TB"

Thomas then turned towards his visitor an overweight man with a dark receding hairline. He had his umbrella to one side and was carrying a briefcase "I'm sorry that was another client," Thomas apologized looking the man straight in the eye, a trait that he had honed to perfection in his time here. "Now where were we? Ah yes, you were about to tell me about this case that your brother is working on but you don't want your brother to know that you are seeking outside help. Am I right, Mr. Holmes?"

Thomas listened impassively hiding his interest as Mycroft Holmes presented Thomas Barrow with requests for particular bits of information.

Edith unlocked the door to her hotel room and stretched on the bed. She turned on the TV as Adele piped from one of the music stations. The former lady and current reporter opened the mini-fridge to bring out a bottle of wine that she had pre-ordered and filled a glass. She took off her black leather jacket and removed her loafer shoes. Then she lay back relaxed on the bed and thought of her family, friends, and all that had gone on.

"I did it," she whispered to her mother, father, and her sisters. "I found my way back."

The End


End file.
